


Eudial the Vampire Slayer - Season 1: A Long Goodbye to the Past

by Eugeal



Series: Eudial the Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa sarebbe successo se Buffy fosse morta definitivamente?<br/>Cosa avrebbe fatto Rupert Giles dopo aver assistito alla sua fine?<br/>Forse sarebbe andato via da Sunnydale per sfuggire ai ricordi, ritrovandosi in Giappone. Giappone che, come molti di voi sapranno, è la patria di Sailor Moon.<br/>E forse una delle nemiche di Sailor Moon non è morta come sembrerebbe vedendo la serie, ma aspetta solo di risvegliarsi.<br/>Cosa succederà poi?<br/>L'unico modo per saperlo è leggere questa storia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escaping from the Past

Giles. Rupert Giles.  
Il nome era stampato sul biglietto, ma l'uomo che scese dall'aereo avrebbe voluto poterlo gettare via come aveva gettato quel rettangolino di carta che gli aveva permesso di lasciare per sempre gli Stati uniti.  
Non sarebbe più tornato nei posti che gli potessero ricordare il passato. Mai più, si disse, guardando il cielo sereno di Tokyo.  
Chiamò un taxi e cercò di fargli capire l'indirizzo. La vettura partì, incanalandosi nel traffico e Giles si appoggiò con la schiena al sedile coprendosi il volto con le mani.  
Era un uomo in fuga, per questo era giunto fino in Giappone, una fuga senza speranza dai ricordi e dal dolore.  
Cercò di ricacciare indietro la memoria di quella scena orribile, ma era inutile, come un film continuava a passargli ossessivamente nella mente, lacerandogli l'anima ogni volta.  
Buffy, il sorriso della giovane che affrontava demoni e vampiri con coraggio e forza, quel sorriso un po' ironico che non avrebbe rivisto mai più... Buffy... le membra lacerate della giovane sparse per la stanza e quel demone che pur ferito a morte rideva tenendo sollevata la testa della ragazza.  
E lui, Giles, patetico uomo inutile che non aveva potuto fare nulla per salvarla. Era giunto in ritardo e lei era morta.  
In quel momento qualcosa si era spezzato in lui. Sarebbe giunta una nuova Cacciatrice, ma lui non avrebbe mai potuto essere il suo Osservatore. Era fuggito. Aveva lasciato tutto per andare in Giappone, ma il senso di colpa lo aveva seguito e gli spezzava il cuore.  
Non potè trattenere un singhiozzo e il tassista gli scoccò uno sguardo incuriosito, ma non fece commenti.  
Poco più tardi l'auto si fermò davanti a una vecchia villa abbandonata e semi cadente. Giles portò in casa i bagagli e la trovò adeguata al suo umore tetro, si gettò su un divano polveroso e si addormentò, sfinito dal lungo viaggio.

Un raggio di sole che filtrava dalla persiana sconnessa lo svegliò la mattina dopo. Si alzò dal divano, indolenzito per la posizione scomoda in cui aveva dormito. Provò un certo gusto quasi masochistico nel dolore che gli percorreva la schiena, come se in minima parte potesse aiutarlo a scontare la sua colpa per la morte di Buffy, era infelice e voleva sentirsi infelice. Avrebbe voluto poter cancellare i suoi ricordi, ma non poteva e allora si costringeva inconsciamente a riviverli e soffrire.  
Uscì di casa, lasciando in terra le valigie ancora intatte. Girò intorno alla casa e si inoltrò nel giardino sul retro. Il terreno era scosceso e costellato di cespugli incolti e scendeva verso il mare. Arrivato alla rete che fungeva da confine, notò un grosso buco nella recinzione e senza pensarci troppo lo attraversò. Il terreno era in forte pendenza e i rovi intralciavano il passaggio, ma Giles proseguì. Non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma muoversi era l'unico modo per non lasciarsi travolgere dai ricordi, per questo continuava a camminare quasi meccanicamente. Improvvisamente, una pietra cedette sotto il suo peso e franò, facendolo scivolare lungo il pendio. Cadde per qualche metro, poi si fermò a pochi passi dalla riva del mare. In alto, sopra di lui doveva passare una strada molto trafficata, perché ne sentiva il rumore.  
Un rottame arrugginito, trascinato a riva dalle onde attrasse la sua attenzione: era un auto e dentro c'era qualcuno!  
Si rialzò e, zoppicando leggermente per la caduta, corse verso l'auto. Un tempo doveva essere bianca, in alcuni punti la vernice era ancora visibile sotto la ruggine, ed era gravemente danneggiata. La cosa che più' lo sconvolse era il fatto che dentro non c'era un cadavere, ma una donna dai capelli rossi, intrappolata in un cristallo trasparente e immobile come una statua.  
Giles allungò una mano per toccare il cristallo.  
Una crepa luminosa si generò nel punto dove aveva appoggiato il palmo, estendendosi al resto del cristallo, che esplose in migliaia di minuscoli frammenti che gli graffiarono la mano e il viso.  
La donna aprì gli occhi, osservando per un attimo l'uomo che la aveva liberata, poi sembrò ricordarsi di qualcosa e i suoi occhi avvamparono di odio e, con un'esplosione di potere, scardinò quello che restava dello sportello dell'auto gettando a terra Giles. Si teletrasportò a pochi metri dall'auto e corse via furiosa.  
Giles si rialzò lentamente, dolorante ma incolume e fissò per qualche istante la donna che fuggiva via, poi si rese conto che anche lei doveva essere una specie di vampiro o di demone come quello che aveva ucciso Buffy e corse verso casa per prendere delle armi. L'avrebbe uccisa, si disse, si sarebbe vendicato uccidendo tutti i mostri come lei. Scelse un pugnale antico dai suoi bagagli e ardente di rabbia feroce iniziò la caccia.

La donna dai capelli rossi era arrivata in città, seminando distruzione al suo passaggio. La sua ira era tutta rivolta verso la persona che aveva tentato di ucciderla sabotando i freni della sua auto.  
\- Mimete, ti ucciderò! - gridò Eudial dirigendosi verso il posto dove si trovava l'istituto Mugen.

Giles seguiva le tracce lasciate dalla strega, gonfio di odio e sofferenza. Non era difficile individuare la pista da seguire e lui correva, ignorando la fatica e il dolore. Solo il pugnale contava in quel momento e lui lo stringeva ben saldo con la mano nella tasca della giacca.

Sulle prime Eudial credette di aver sbagliato strada: dove un tempo sorgeva l'istituto Mugen, ora c'era solo un cantiere e il terreno formava una depressione circolare. Si guardò intorno disorientata: non sentiva la presenza dei suoi simili e l'ingresso al laboratorio delle Witches 5 era svanito nel nulla.  
Eppure il posto era quello, non c'erano dubbi. Il cantiere in quel momento era vuoto e quello non era un punto di passaggio, non c'era nessuno nei paraggi. Eudial non sentiva nemmeno la presenza oscura della Creatura del Silenzio. Cosa era successo? Non riusciva a capire. La furia contro Mimete aveva lasciato il posto a una sensazione di sgomento. Un foglio di giornale portato dal vento le si attaccò a una gamba e lei lo raccolse automaticamente con una mano. Lo guardò distrattamente e capì. Credeva di aver perso i sensi per poche ore e invece erano passati cinque anni!  
Ci mise qualche secondo per realizzarlo. Era sola. Se qualcuno dei Death Buster era ancora vivo, ormai era di sicuro tornato al loro pianeta d'origine. Nessuno sarebbe mai venuto a cercarla. Nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato per lei.  
Si lasciò cadere a terra lentamente.

\- Finalmente ti ho trovata, maledetta! - Gridò Giles afferrandola per i capelli e costringendola a girarsi verso di lui. Eudial ansimò per il dolore e per l'arrivo improvviso dell'uomo che la aveva sorpresa alle spalle e lo spinse via istintivamente.  
Giles arretrò di un passo, senza lasciare la presa sui lunghi capelli della ragazza ed estrasse il coltello.  
\- Morirai come lei, demone, - ringhiò puntandole il pugnale alla gola - ti strapperò le membra una ad una e poi ti taglierò la testa! -  
Eudial stava per reagire, ma si fermò. Cosa importava? Ormai per lei vivere o morire era lo stesso. Era sola, isolata dagli uomini e tagliata fuori per sempre dai suoi simili. Che razza di vita poteva aspettarla? Tanto valeva arrendersi.  
Guardò Giles negli occhi.  
\- Va bene. Fallo pure. Tanto non ho più niente da perdere. -  
L'uomo si bloccò, paralizzato dallo sguardo di quella ragazza.  
Vuoto, senza nessuna speranza, dolore e angoscia che si inseguivano in una spirale senza fine...  
Era identico allo sguardo che vedeva ogni volta che si guardava allo specchio.  
Una lacrima solitaria trovò la strada tra le ciglia della sconosciuta e scivolò sul viso di Eudial fino a cadere sulla mano di lui che ancora le stringeva i capelli.  
Giles lasciò cadere il pugnale.  
Il tocco umido di quella lacrima sulla pelle bastò a far crollare la diga che aveva eretto dentro di sè dalla morte di Buffy. Il dolore lo travolse completamente e scoppiò in lacrime lasciandosi cadere in ginocchio e abbracciando disperatamente la sconosciuta che aveva quasi ucciso.  
Eudial non sapeva chi fosse quell'uomo e quale sofferenza avesse dentro, ma sentiva che il suo dolore era affine a quello che provava lei. Si lasciò abbracciare e lo strinse a sua volta e piansero insieme.


	2. New Slayer, Watcher Again

Come un temporale estivo che lava la polvere dalle strade, anche le lacrime si esaurirono.  
Giles ed Eudial smisero di piangere, pur restando abbracciati in silenzio. Lo sfogo così violento delle loro emozioni aveva lasciato in loro una strana spossatezza, ma la morsa del dolore che lacerava l'animo si era allentata, lasciando il posto a una profonda, ma più tranquilla tristezza.  
Quel pianto, e il conforto che traevano dalla vicinanza reciproca, era il primo passo verso la guarigione delle ferite del loro animo, anche se non se ne rendevano conto.  
Dopo un tempo indefinibile, Giles si rese conto che erano seduti in terra in mezzo a un cantiere deserto, e che ogni tanto qualche passante li guardava incuriosito. Frugò nelle tasche della giacca fino a trovare un fazzoletto e, dopo essersi asciugato il viso, si rialzò, tendendo una mano ad Eudial per aiutarla.  
Si sentiva indolenzito e i taglietti che aveva sul viso bruciavano, ma non ci fece caso.  
Lui ed Eudial camminarono insieme per le strade di Tokyo per un po', senza una direzione precisa, lasciandosi avvolgere dal rumore del traffico e dalle voci della folla.  
Giunsero in un parco e sedettero su una panchina, vicini, ed Eudial si appoggiò leggermente al braccio di Giles, come i cani fanno a volte sulle gambe dei loro padroni.  
Non si conoscevano, anzi, si erano quasi uccisi a vicenda poco prima, ma inspiegabilmente si sentivano legati l'uno all'altra, come membri della stessa famiglia che si ritrovano dopo lunghi anni di separazione.  
Un venditore ambulante aveva fermato il proprio carretto di panini poco distante e faceva suonare un campanello per attirare i clienti.  
Eudial rivolse un leggero sorriso a Giles e indicò l'uomo dei panini.  
\- Non hai fame? -  
Fino ad allora non ci aveva fatto caso, ma si rese conto di essere effettivamente affamato. Cercò di ricordarsi quando avesse mangiato l'ultima volta: forse qualcosa sull'aereo, ma non ne era certo. Da quando Buffy era morta, la sua vita era solo un ricordo confuso, non aveva avuto la lucidità di preoccuparsi di cose banali come il cibo.  
Andò a comprare dei panini e delle bibite e lui ed Eudial mangiarono in silenzio sulla panchina del parco.  
Giles chiuse gli occhi e sentì il calore del sole sul viso come un tocco confortante. Per qualche secondo riuscì quasi a sentirsi sereno.  
Eudial gli chiese i motivi del suo dolore, ma lui scosse la testa, rivolgendole un sorriso triste. Ancora non se la sentiva di parlarne.  
La ragazza invece parlò a lungo e gli raccontò tutto: della battaglia con le Sailor Senshi, del tradimento di Mimete e di come fosse rimasta isolata da tutto e da tutti. Parlarne con Giles la faceva stare meglio, le dava la sensazione di non essere più completamente sola e sapeva che lui non avrebbe tradito il suo segreto.  
Il grido acuto di una donna attrasse la loro attenzione: la gente stava fuggendo in tutte le direzioni e qualcosa aveva rovesciato il carretto del venditore ambulante.  
Eudial e Giles balzarono in piedi guardandosi intorno: mentre parlavano, il sole era tramontato e il parco era diventato buio, rischiarato qua e là dalla luce dei lampioni. Delle figure nell'ombra stavano aggredendo la gente in fuga.  
Giles trattenne il respiro quando riuscì a vedere meglio uno dei mostri che si stava avvicinando a loro.  
\- Vampiri! - Disse fra sè - Devono avermi seguito! -  
Eudial lo sentì e gli rivolse uno sguardo curioso, ma fu costretta a balzare di lato per evitare l'attacco del vampiro.  
Giles stava frugando nelle tasche della giacca in cerca del pugnale, ma non lo trovò. Improvvisamente si ricordò di averlo lasciato cadere al cantiere e maledisse la propria imprudenza. Eudial gli sorrise mostrandogli l'arma che aveva raccolto da terra qualche ora prima.  
\- Cerchi questo? -  
Con un lancio preciso, passò il pugnale a Giles che, impugnandolo per la lama, lo usò come una croce, costringendo il vampiro ad arretrare.  
Eudial ne approfittò per colpire il vampiro con un calcio, sbattendolo con violenza contro il tronco di un albero. Giles fu pronto ad affondargli il pugnale nel cuore e il vampiro si dissolse in uno sbuffo di polvere.  
Eudial sorrise, e guardò Giles negli occhi.  
\- Vampiri, eh? E qualcosa mi dice che non è la prima volta che li affronti. - Notò che Giles esitava a risponderle e che un lampo di dolore gli era passato negli occhi. - Non importa. In ogni caso vanno eliminati. Mi aiuterai? -  
Giles annuì ed Eudial si voltò ad affrontare gli altri vampiri che stavano arrivando, attirati dalla morte del loro compagno. Erano in cinque in tutto e la ragazza li affrontò impegnandosi al massimo per ucciderli. Giles era al suo fianco, pronto a intervenire col pugnale non appena uno dei vampiri mostrava il fianco. Ne uccise due ed Eudial ne eliminò altri due usando un rottame acuminato del carretto dei panini come paletto.  
Mentre Eudial affrontava l'ultimo, Giles la osservò con una stretta al cuore: aveva quasi l'impressione di rivedere Buffy in azione. Quella ragazza non le assomigliava affatto, ma si muoveva con un'agilità e una potenza che gli facevano tornare in mente la Cacciatrice.  
Un terrore gelido lo invase: avrebbe dovuto rivivere quello che era successo con Buffy? Sarebbe stata uccisa anche lei senza che lui potesse salvarla?  
Avrebbe voluto fuggire e gridare anche a lei di scappare lontano dai vampiri, di non immischiarsi in certe cose, ma aveva la certezza che i vampiri lo avrebbero seguito ovunque andasse, seminando morte al loro passaggio.  
Doveva eliminarli tutti, a ogni costo. Solo in questo caso la morte di Buffy avrebbe potuto essere riscattata.  
Eudial trafisse l'ultimo vampiro con il paletto e sorrise soddisfatta.  
\- Dopotutto c'è qualcosa che posso ancora fare: posso diventare una cacciatrice di vampiri! -  
Giles sussultò nel sentirle usare il termine ?cacciatrice? ed ebbe nuovamente l'impressione che il passato che aveva cercato di lasciare in America gli stesse ricadendo addosso senza che lui potesse farci niente.  
Provò un forte istinto di protezione nei confronti di Eudial e fece un giuramento a sè stesso: se davvero lei avesse voluto diventare una Cacciatrice, lui sarebbe stato nuovamente un Osservatore, ma questa volta non avrebbe permesso che succedesse di nuovo quello che era successo a Buffy. Stavolta la avrebbe protetta ad ogni costo, anche a costo della sua stessa vita.


	3. Beginning a New Life

Eudial si svegliò e si guardò intorno, disorientata dall'ambiente nuovo in cui si trovava, poi le tornarono in mente gli eventi del giorno prima e una sensazione a metà tra l'angoscia e la speranza la assalì: aveva perso tutto, ma non era sola.  
Esaminò la camera da letto in cui si trovava, la sera prima era stata troppo scossa e stanca per prestarci attenzione: la carta da parati alle pareti era scolorita e strappata in più' punti e il pavimento di legno era consunto e polveroso. Il letto era di foggia antica, ma ancora comodo e le lenzuola, pur essendo pulite avevano un vago sentore di muffa, come se fossero rimaste chiuse in un cassetto per decenni.  
La casa di Giles un tempo doveva essere stata una villa lussuosa, ma ora aveva solo l'aspetto di una vecchia signora dimenticata da tutti e semi cadente. L'aspetto della casa si sposava perfettamente con il suo stato d'animo: quella casa aveva conosciuto un passato in cui era stata importante, ma era rimasta indietro, aveva perso i suoi abitanti ed era stata dimenticata da tutti fino a che Giles non l'aveva acquistata.  
?Forse le cose possono migliorare...? pensò Eudial e non sapeva nemmeno lei se si stava riferendo alla sua situazione o a quella della casa.  
Notò una camicia da uomo pulita e ben piegata sulla sedia accanto al letto e sorrise leggermente. Quell'uomo era chiaramente disperato quanto lei, forse anche di più, eppure era ancora capace di essere gentile.  
Eudial frugò nell'armadio e riusci a trovare alcuni vecchi vestiti e della biancheria antiquata, ma pulita. Scelse una gonna lunga, prese la camicia di Giles e un asciugamano e si diresse verso il bagno.  
L'impianto idraulico non era in condizioni migliori del resto della casa, ma era comunque meglio di niente ed Eudial riuscì almeno a fare una doccia.  
L'acqua tiepida le sciolse i muscoli un po' indolenziti dopo la lotta con i vampiri del giorno prima e la fece sentire bene.  
Si rivestì e uscì dal bagno, tamponandosi i capelli ancora umidi.  
La casa era silenziosa e la luce del sole filtrava attraverso le imposte sconnesse. I rumori esterni sembravano distanti e le arrivavano quasi ovattati.  
Eudial esplorò la casa per qualche minuto, poi tornò al piano superiore, fermandosi davanti alla porta della stanza di Giles. Posò la mano sulla maniglia, e quella cedette silenziosamente.  
Senza fare rumore, Eudial entrò nella stanza e si guardò intorno: Giles era ancora profondamente addormentato.  
La ragazza studiò il volto dell'uomo e si chiese quali fantasmi del suo passato lo tormentassero tanto. Dalle poche parole che aveva detto, lei aveva intuito che i vampiri avessero ucciso una o più persone a cui era molto legato, ma non aveva potuto saperne di più.  
Ora, mentre dormiva, il viso di Giles era sereno, e Eudial capì che doveva essere più giovane di quello che le era sembrato il giorno prima. Mentre lo stava guardando, Giles aprì gli occhi e lei fu dispiaciuta nel vedere il dolore farsi strada quietamente negli occhi dell'uomo, come se ormai fosse una presenza costante nella sua mente e fosse diventato una peculiarità del suo stato d'animo.  
Gli sorrise e si scusò per essere entrata nella sua stanza senza bussare, poi scese in cucina per cercare qualcosa da mangiare per entrambi.

Giles fissò la porta che si chiudeva, ancora un po' frastornato.  
Gli avvenimenti del giorno prima gli sembravano ancora irreali, solo due giorni addietro era ancora a Sunnydale e ora era in Giappone, in una villa cadente e si era portato a casa una strega proveniente da un altro pianeta che era bravissima a cacciare i vampiri! Sperò che fosse tutto un sogno e che potesse svegliarsi nella biblioteca della scuola e trovarsi davanti Buffy, ma il dolore che sentiva dentro di sè era troppo forte per poter essere irreale. Buffy era morta. Ancora non riusciva ad accettarlo, ma era successo davvero.  
Si guardò allo specchio: i graffi sul viso stavano iniziando a rimarginarsi, ma facevano ancora male. Forse avrebbe dovuto disinfettarli.

Poco più tardi Giles raggiunse Eudial al piano inferiore, si era cambiato d'abito rispetto al giorno precedente, ma il suo abbigliamento aveva sempre uno stile inequivocabilmente inglese.  
La strega si strinse nelle spalle e sorrise.  
\- Se vogliamo mangiare qualcosa, ci conviene andare a fare spese, l'unico cibo che ho trovato in cucina erano scatolette scadute almeno dieci anni fa. Per cacciare i vampiri dobbiamo tenerci in forze no?-  
\- Davvero vuoi farlo? -  
\- La spesa? Certo! - Scherzò Eudial, poi notò che Giles era agitato anche se si sforzava di non lasciarlo trasparire e tornò seria. - Ascolta, quelli sono esseri malvagi e forse lo sai meglio di me. Vanno eliminati, lo so e io posso farlo. Ne sono in grado. E voglio farlo. Pensavo di essere sola, inutile, tagliata fuori dal mondo, di non avere più speranze, ma questa è una cosa che può dare un senso alla mia presenza qui. Lo farò! -  
Giles sospirò; aveva sperato che cambiasse idea, ma sapeva che non lo avrebbe fatto. Il terrore strisciante di vedere morire un'altra Cacciatrice lo invase e gli fece rafforzare il giuramento che aveva fatto il giorno prima. Non la avrebbe lasciata morire, non di nuovo.

Il centro commerciale era affollato e la gente continuava a urtarlo, rischiando di fargli cadere le buste e i pacchetti che aveva in mano.  
\- Sei sicura che avremo bisogno di tutta questa roba? -  
\- Certo! - Il tono di Eudial non ammetteva repliche ? In quella casa manca praticamente tutto! -  
Con un sospiro Giles depose i pacchetti nel bagagliaio dell'auto usata che avevano comprato poco prima.  
\- Abbiamo finito? - Chiese leggermente a disagio, lanciando un'occhiata alla sua carta di credito in mano a Eudial.  
La ragazza lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Scherzi vero? Abbiamo appena iniziato! - Disse afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo nuovamente all'interno del centro commerciale.

L'essere strisciava nei meandri della caverna, un nodo brulicante di odio, rabbia e crudeltà. Il suo risveglio aveva attirato nelle profondità della terra ogni genere di creature oscure. Il male chiama il male, e l'essere era un concentrato di male. Vampiri, demoni e tutte le creature maligne avevano sentito il suo richiamo ed erano giunte per unire i loro scopi perversi ai suoi. Energia, l'essere aveva bisogno di energia vitale e le strade della città soprastante brulicavano di deboli esseri umani, prede ideali. Le creature dell'ombra gli avrebbero portato energia e lui, l'essere, avrebbe dato loro un potere oscuro, era un buono scambio per entrambe le parti.  
L'essere si agitò: iniziava ad essere affamato.  
Un gruppo di demoni ombra si diresse verso la superficie.

Eudial spinse una busta a forza nello stretto spazio tra due scatoloni e con un po' di fatica riuscì a richiudere il bagagliaio dell'auto.  
\- Abbiamo finito, stavolta? - Chiese Giles con una certa esitazione, quasi temendo la risposta.  
Eudial studiò la macchina stracolma, poi annuì.  
\- Si, per oggi può andare. -  
\- Per oggi?! -  
Eudial ridacchiò.  
\- Tranquillo, scherzavo. Però devi ammettere che i centri commerciali sono divertenti. Mi sento meglio ora. Tu no? Dammi le chiavi, guido io. -  
Giles le rivolse un sorriso rassegnato scuotendo la testa e le lanciò il mazzo di chiavi, ma si rese conto che effettivamente per tutto il pomeriggio non aveva avuto il tempo di tormentarsi.  
Il pensiero di Buffy gli diede una fitta al cuore, ma la brusca partenza dell'auto e la guida ?sportiva? di Eudial gli impedirono di pensare ad altro fino a quando non fu certo di essere al sicuro a casa e ben lontano da qualunque cosa con quattro ruote.

I demoni ombra scivolarono lungo le strade mimetizzandosi con le ombre che si allungavano mentre il sole si abbassava all'orizzonte e si diressero verso una zona della città piena di gente, un quartiere commerciale, pieno di negozi aperti fino a tardi.

La lussuosa auto gialla decappottabile sfrecciò per la strada che conduceva alla Cattedrale Marina, diretta verso la città. Al volante c'era una donna giovane, con corti capelli biondo scuro e dall'aspetto un po' mascolino che guidava con abilità, superando le altre auto con sicurezza. Seduta al suo fianco era un'altra donna dall'aspetto attraente, con lunghi capelli verde acqua che si agitavano nel vento alle sue spalle.  
L'auto superò la vecchia villa in cui abitavano Giles ed Eudial e poco dopo la donna alla guida aggrottò la fronte.  
\- C'è qualcosa nel vento. Lo senti anche tu Michiru? -  
L'altra ragazza scrutò la sua immagine riflessa in uno specchio che teneva in mano, come in cerca di qualche rivelazione, poi annuì.  
\- Sta per succedere qualcosa, ma le acque sono confuse. Haruka, dobbiamo stare all'erta. -  
L'auto continuò la sua corsa.

Eudial tossì a causa della polvere che si era accumulata nella grande soffitta, ma alla fine riuscì ad aprire la finestra. Quella stanza, ampia e spaziosa era l'ideale per allenarsi e per conservare le armi necessarie ad uccidere i vampiri. La parte dove il soffitto era più basso a causa della pendenza del tetto era attrezzata con scaffali in solido legno e poteva essere utilizzata come libreria.  
Eudial sorrise tra sè: da quello che aveva visto, buona parte dei bagagli di Giles erano libri e di sicuro sarebbe stato contento di avere un posto dove metterli.  
Per il momento la sfida più grande sarebbe stata quella di pulire e rimettere a posto la casa. Il pensiero non le dispiaceva, impegnarsi in qualcosa le impediva di rimuginare sulle cose tristi e in quel momento si sentiva ottimista. Forse non tutte le speranze di tornare a casa erano perdute, forse doveva solo aspettare l'occasione giusta e mentre aspettava avrebbe cercato di vivere meglio che poteva, impegnandosi a fare qualcosa di utile.  
Giles stava lavorando al piano inferiore, e lei era sicura che anche a lui faceva bene distrarsi impegnandosi in qualcosa, ma sentiva anche che il dolore che lo opprimeva era sempre presente. Quel pomeriggio era riuscita a farlo sorridere un paio di volte, ma subito dopo il suo sguardo si era oscurato di nuovo.  
Lo avrebbe aiutato, decise. E forse tenendo impegnato lui e cercando di distrarlo dal suo passato, anche lei avrebbe superato i suoi problemi.  
Si affacciò alla finestra e osservò il panorama: la casa era in una posizione leggermente elevata rispetto alla città e, mentre dal retro si vedeva il mare, da quella finestra si vedevano le luci di Tokyo che iniziavano ad accendersi mentre la luce del sole spariva all'orizzonte.  
Improvvisamente una colonna di fuoco si innalzò in una zona centrale della città.  
-Giles! - Gridò Eudial - Vieni a vedere, presto! -  
L'uomo arrivò di corsa e guardò il bagliore dell'incendio in lontananza.  
\- Credi che possa essere opera dei vampiri? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- È probabile. -  
Scesero insieme al piano inferiore e la giovane prese una spada dalla punta acuminata e le chiavi della macchina.  
\- Andiamo! - Disse decisa.  
Giles scelse anche lui un'arma, ma passandole alle spalle le sfilò le chiavi dell'auto dalla mano.  
\- Va bene. Ma stavolta guido io. -


	4. Please Don't Die

Haruka e Michiru videro il bagliore dell'incendio in lontananza e si guardarono negli occhi: la premonizione che avevano avuto quel pomeriggio era giusta. Si affrettarono a raggiungere l'auto e si diressero verso l'edificio in fiamme.  
Haruka posteggiò la fuoriserie gialla lungo il marciapiede e le due giovani corsero in un vicolo buio per potersi trasformare inosservate in guerriere sailor.

L'edificio, un centro commerciale, stava bruciando. Una folla si era radunata nei dintorni per osservare lo spettacolo e i mezzi di soccorso continuavano ad arrivare a sirene spiegate. Giles riuscì a infilarsi con l'auto dietro a un camion dei pompieri e a superare così le transenne, ma più avanti la strada era bloccata. Parcheggiò davanti a un'auto gialla ferma al lato della strada, ma affiancandosi al marciapiede, forse per la fretta, sbagliò a calcolare le distanze, ammaccando l'auto sportiva.  
Scese dall'auto e si soffermò per qualche istante a guardare i danni, poi Eudial lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò verso l'edificio in fiamme.

I demoni ombra avevano intrappolato un piccolo gruppo di persone all'interno dell'edificio in fiamme e ora si avvicinavano strisciando alla gente terrorizzata, un nero circolo oscuro che si chiudeva intorno alle prede.  
Eudial e Giles raggiunsero la stanza in cui si trovavano i mostri: l'edificio bruciava, ma la strada per giungere fino a quel punto era ancora abbastanza libera. Eudial si avventò a spada sguainata contro uno dei demoni ombra, ma il suo fendente attraversò il mostro da parte a parte senza incontrare la minima resistenza, facendole perdere l'equilibrio. Il demone che aveva attaccato si voltò verso di lei, facendo guizzare un nero tentacolo verso la sua schiena. Giles fece appena in tempo ad afferrarla per un braccio e a strattonarla via dal punto in cui si trovava prima che il tentacolo colpisse con forza il pavimento. Si allontanarono in fretta dal circolo di demoni, nascondendosi dietro uno dei pilastri che sorreggeva il soffitto del salone.  
\- Sei impazzita?! Quelli non sono vampiri! Non puoi attaccarli in quel modo, i loro corpi non sono tangibili! -  
\- Potevi dirlo prima! Ora cosa facciamo? Potrei provare ad usare i miei poteri, ma non credo di essere molto forte in quel senso, ho sempre fatto affidamento sulle armi... -  
Giles lanciò un'occhiata ai demoni: una volta che si erano allontanati, i mostri non prestavano più attenzione a loro due, accecati dalla vicinanza delle prede umane.  
\- Andiamo via! - Le sussurrò con urgenza. - Non si curano di noi, possiamo scappare! Andiamo! -  
Eudial lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.  
\- Ma cosa stai dicendo? Se scappiamo, i demoni uccideranno quelle persone! -  
\- Vuoi che uccidano anche te? Non hai speranze contro quegli esseri, morirai! -  
\- Ma almeno devo provarci! Non posso restare a guardare! -  
Eudial si alzò, pronta a tentare un nuovo attacco, ma Giles la bloccò, afferrandole un braccio con forza e sbattendola contro il pilastro.  
\- No! - Gridò, la voce spezzata dal panico - Non andare! Te lo impedirò a ogni costo! Non devi morire, Buffy! -  
Eudial lo fissò, stupita dalla sua reazione.  
\- Buffy? - Ripetè.  
Giles la teneva schiacciata contro il pilastro con il suo corpo per impedirle di muoversi e lo sentiva tremare violentemente. Cercò di liberarsi dalla sua stretta, ma non poteva farlo a meno di colpirlo con forza. Guardò i demoni che si avvicinavano sempre di più alle persone radunate al centro della stanza senza poter fare nulla.  
\- Giles? Lasciami andare. - Parlava sottovoce, ma con tono fermo. - Ti prego. Non morirò, te lo prometto. -  
In quel momento una sfera di luce attraversò l'aria e colpì in pieno un demone disintegrandolo all'istante. Pochi secondi dopo un altro attacco eliminò un secondo demone.  
Due donne apparirono tra le fiamme dalla porta opposta a quella da cui erano entrati Eudial e Giles e si rivolsero ai demoni.  
\- Stella del cielo guardiana di Urano, sono Sailor Uranus, la guerriera del cielo! -  
\- Stella del mare profondo guardiana di Nettuno, sono Sailor Neptune, la guerriera dell'abbraccio! -  
Eudial non sapeva se essere contenta dell'arrivo di qualcuno in grado di affrontare i demoni oppure terrorizzata nel vedere le due sailor. Fu contenta che il corpo di Giles la nascondesse quasi completamente alla loro vista: era sicura che se l'avessero riconosciuta le due sailor avrebbero attaccato anche lei.  
Scosse Giles per attirare la sua attenzione.  
\- OK, approvo il tuo piano, scappiamo! -  
Giles si scostò da lei ed Eudial gli prese una mano trascinandolo di corsa verso la porta.  
Sailor Uranus vide con la coda dell'occhio due persone che fino ad allora non aveva notato e che fuggirono dalla stanza prima che lei potesse tentare di fermarle. Ormai era troppo tardi per fare qualcosa e lei e Michiru avevano dei nemici da affrontare, quindi tornò a combattere i demoni ombra.  
Eudial trascinò Giles fino alla macchina e lo spinse sul sedile del passeggero, poi si mise al volante per allontanarsi il più presto possibile da quel posto. Partì a tutta velocità senza accorgersi che c'era la retromarcia ingranata e tamponò nuovamente la macchina gialla prima di riuscire a partire in prima.  
Guidò senza fermarsi fino a casa.  
Quando finalmente parcheggiò l'auto di fronte alla vecchia villa, si girò a guardare il suo compagno: Giles era ancora mortalmente pallido, ma durante il tragitto era riuscito a riprendere il controllo di se stesso.  
Scesero dall'auto, ed Eudial notò che lui evitava il suo sguardo, come se si vergognasse di qualcosa.  
\- Sicuro di stare bene? Sei molto pallido... -  
Giles annuì nervosamente.  
\- Mi... mi dispiace per prima... - disse, balbettando leggermente - Ho perso la testa e non avrei dovuto... Ti ho fatto male? Scusa. -  
Eudial gli sorrise e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Avevi ragione. Mi avrebbero uccisa, sono stata imprudente. Se non fossero arrivate le sailor a sconfiggere i demoni avrei fatto una brutta fine. -  
\- Conosci quelle donne? -  
\- Diciamo che se mi avessero vista, avrei fatto lo stesso una brutta fine... -  
\- Capisco... -  
Guardarono in direzione della città per qualche secondo: ormai il bagliore dell'incendio stava spegnendosi e la luna piena brillava in cielo.  
Si guardarono per qualche secondo e si scambiarono un lieve sorriso, poi rientrarono in casa, insieme, in silenzio.


	5. Bishonen Watcher Rupert Giles

Eudial saltò verso il sacco da allenamento, lo colpì al volo, poi con uno scatto tentò di cambiare direzione all'improvviso, ma perse l'equilibrio e cadde pesantemente su un fianco sul tappeto da allenamento.  
Giles la osservò per qualche secondo, alzando gli occhi dal libro sui demoni che stava studiando.  
\- Di nuovo. -  
Eudial rotolò sulla schiena, stendendosi sul tappetino imbottito con un gemito.  
\- Come sarebbe a dire ''di nuovo?'' è tutto il giorno che sto ripetendo lo stesso esercizio! -  
\- Ci sei riuscita? -  
\- Quasi... Insomma, il sacco l'ho colpito no?-  
\- Di nuovo. -  
Eudial si rialzò svogliatamente. Da quando avevano avuto quell'incontro con i demoni e le sailor senshi, Giles era diventato quasi ossessivo con gli allenamenti. La costringeva a riprovare gli stessi movimenti per ore e ore e nel frattempo le leggeva brani da vari libri su demoni e vampiri. Se all'inizio lei apprezzava l'impegno che ci metteva per allenarla, ormai dopo giorni interi passati chiusi in casa a compiere gli stessi frustranti esercizi non ne poteva più.  
Ripetè l'esercizio svogliatamente, senza ottenere nessun risultato accettabile.  
Giles chiuse il libro e la guardò.  
\- È in questo modo che pensi di affrontare i vampiri? -  
\- Perchè, prima o poi me li lascerai affrontare di nuovo? -  
\- Non sei pronta. Vuoi farti ammazzare? -  
\- E intanto i vampiri sono liberi di ammazzare la gente... -  
\- Per ora possono pensarci le sailor ai vampiri. -  
\- Le sailor! - Esclamò Eudial con disprezzo. - Bella cosa dover fare affidamento sulle mie nemiche solo perché non mi permetti di combattere! -  
Giles appoggiò il libro sullo scaffale sbattendolo più forte di quanto non volesse e si alzò in piedi fissandola negli occhi.  
\- Io sono un Osservatore, se la Cacciatrice che seguo vuole combattere i vampiri, deve essere pronta e allenata! E tu non lo sei! -  
Eudial scagliò in un angolo il bastone che aveva usato per allenarsi e si avviò verso le scale della soffitta, rabbiosa. Possibile che Giles non avesse la minima fiducia nelle sue capacità? Prima ancora di rendersene conto gli rispose con una cattiveria.  
\- A quanto pare nemmeno Buffy lo era, visto che pure lei si è fatta ammazzare! -  
Se ne pentì immediatamente nel vedere il lampo di dolore che attraversò lo sguardo di Giles, ma subito dopo una rabbia gelida si sostituì al dolore negli occhi dell'uomo.  
\- Lei almeno era una vera Cacciatrice. Tu sei solo una ragazzina incosciente che si diverte a dare la caccia ai vampiri. Non so come mi sia passato per la mente che tu potessi essere anche lontanamente paragonabile a Buffy. Sei una delusione. Vuoi uscire? Vattene! Vuoi giocare con i vampiri e farti ammazzare? Fai quello che ti pare, non me ne importa niente. -  
Eudial lo guardò, resa furiosa da quelle parole sprezzanti, poi gli voltò le spalle e scese le scale della soffitta.  
\- Benissimo, allora. Addio. -  
Giles sentì sbattere la porta di casa.  
Riprese il libro che stava leggendo e sedette nella poltrona accanto alla libreria, ancora pieno di rabbia.  
Le parole di Eudial lo avevano ferito e lui aveva reagito con una cattiveria e un gelo che non sospettava nemmeno di avere. Con la sua risposta aveva voluto ferirla e sperava di esserci riuscito. Riaprì il libro e cercò di riprendere a leggere, ma si ritrovò a fissare le stesse righe più volte senza riuscire a capirne il senso.

Eudial corse lungo la strada, verso la città, odiando Giles per le parole che le aveva ringhiato contro.  
?Buffy, solo a Buffy è capace di pensare!? Rimuginava, odiando anche la Cacciatrice morta che lei non aveva mai conosciuto ?Pare che solo lei fosse capace di cacciare i vampiri! Ma gliela farò vedere! Io posso essere mille volte migliore di lei!?  
Improvvisamente delle grida rivelarono la presenza di mostri nei dintorni. Con un sorriso feroce, Eudial corse in quella direzione avventandosi sul primo vampiro che le capitò a tiro e infilandogli un paletto nel cuore prima ancora che avesse il tempo di reagire.  
Eudial si guardò intorno: c'erano parecchi vampiri lì intorno, ma il suo arrivo li aveva distratti, permettendo ai passanti di fuggire via.  
La strada era deserta e lei non aspettava altro che sfogarsi: raccolse un'asta metallica tra i materiali di un cantiere stradale e fissò i vampiri.  
\- Forza, fatevi avanti. -

Giles chiuse il libro con un sospiro. Inutile tentare di leggere se non riusciva a concentrarsi. La rabbia stava iniziando a sbollire, ma si sentiva ancora offeso e ferito. Scese al piano inferiore della casa e guardò le stanze deserte. Si chiese quanto tempo fosse passato dal litigio, ma non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Il cielo fuori dalla finestra era scuro e si stavano accendendo le prime stelle. Ripensò a Buffy e si chiese come Eudial potesse conoscere il suo nome, lui non ricordava di averle mai parlato di lei. Con una fitta di rimorso si rese conto che da quando conosceva Eudial non aveva fatto che paragonarla inconsciamente a Buffy. Era per questo che aveva deciso di comportarsi da Osservatore anche con lei? Per questo l'aveva costretta ad allenamenti sfibranti? Per questo aveva giurato di proteggerla a tutti i costi?  
Il giuramento. Un'ondata di inquietudine lo assalì. Era in questo modo che la proteggeva? Lei era uscita da parecchio tempo ormai e lui era rimasto a casa senza fare nulla.  
Cercò di convincersi che era diventato troppo apprensivo e che lei era in grado di cavarsela da sola, ma si augurò che Eudial rientrasse presto. Non si sentiva tranquillo, ma temeva che se fosse andato a cercarla lei lo avrebbe accusato ancora di essere oppressivo.  
Accese la tv per cercare di far passare il tempo più in fretta, ma la prima cosa che vide fu un'edizione straordinaria del telegiornale che parlava di un attacco di esseri spaventosi in una strada del centro.  
Giles lasciò cadere il telecomando e si precipitò verso la macchina in preda a un orribile presentimento.  
Eudial poteva essere in pericolo e lui aveva commesso lo stesso errore che aveva giurato di non commettere mai più: la Cacciatrice rischiava di morire e lui non era lì a proteggerla.

Eudial polverizzò l'ultimo vampiro e si guardò intorno, stanca ma soddisfatta. Intorno a lei si vedevano i segni della battaglia, ma i vampiri erano spariti.  
Sorrise. Stavolta Giles sarebbe stato soddisfatto del suo lavoro. Pensò con rimorso alle parole velenose che gli aveva rivolto. Una volta sfogata la rabbia, si sentiva in colpa per aver reagito in quella maniera, in fondo se Giles era così insistente era perché si preoccupava per lei.  
Con un sospiro decise che avrebbe dovuto scusarsi con lui e sperò che non la odiasse per quello che era successo.  
Stava per dirigersi verso casa, quando una sfera di energia la colpì alle spalle gettandola a terra.  
\- Lo sapevo che dietro a questi attacchi doveva esserci qualcuno! Non credevo che fossi ancora viva, strega! -  
Eudial si voltò in direzione della voce che aveva appena parlato e indietreggiò, preoccupata: sul tetto di uno dei bassi edifici che costeggiavano la strada c'erano Sailor Uranus e Sailor Neptune ed entrambe erano pronte ad attaccarla.  
Si guardò rapidamente intorno: dietro di lei c'era solo un muro e lungo la strada non c'erano ripari. Non sarebbe riuscita a fuggire e, dopo aver speso tutte le sue energie contro i vampiri, non sarebbe riuscita ad affrontare anche le due sailor.  
Vide le due combattenti iniziare a raccogliere l'energia per attaccare e chiuse gli occhi: alla fine Giles aveva avuto ragione, si sarebbe fatta ammazzare.  
Passarono alcuni secondi, ma l'attacco non arrivò. Eudial riaprì gli occhi e vide la schiena di Giles che, in piedi tra lei e le sailor, la proteggeva con il suo corpo.  
\- Chi siete? - Giles si rivolgeva alle due sailor con voce calma, ma decisa. - Perchè volete colpirla? -  
\- Urano e Nettuno sono i nostri pianeti guardiani, combattiamo per la giustizia sconfiggeremo le creature del male! Sailor Uranus! -  
\- Sailor Neptune! - Si presentarono le due senshi.  
\- Tu chi sei? - Proseguì Uranus - Non ti intromettere, se ci tieni alla vita togliti da lì. -  
\- Io sono il fantastico Osservatore Rupert Giles, - rispose con un sorriso ironico, imitando la presentazione delle due sailor - e combatto per proteggere la Cacciatrice! -  
Le due sailor saltarono giù dal tetto e si avvicinarono a Giles.  
\- Spostati, quella donna è un nemico pericoloso, se la proteggi dovremo combattere anche contro di te! -  
\- Lei è dalla vostra parte. Il vero nemico è un altro, lo stiamo cercando anche noi. -  
Eudial si rialzò lentamente, restando attaccata al muro con la schiena. Osservò le due sailor senshi badando a restare dietro a Giles. Non pensava che Uranus e Neptune potessero far del male all?Osservatore, ma sapeva anche che non si sarebbero convinte tanto facilmente a lasciarla andare.  
Probabilmente si sarebbero limitate a tramortire l?uomo in modo che non le intralciasse e poi l?avrebbero eliminata.  
Cercò di riflettere in fretta, ma Sailor Uranus agì prima che potesse pensare a qualcosa: colpì Giles al viso con una gomitata e lo spinse a terra, avventandosi contro Eudial.  
Sailor Neptune la seguì immediatamente, pronta a bloccare Eudial, ma la strega rotolò di lato e riuscì ad afferrare l?asta metallica che aveva usato per uccidere i vampiri.  
L?intervento di Giles era servito a farle recuperare leggermente le forze e ora era ben decisa a non farsi eliminare dalle sailor senza almeno provare a combattere. Lanciò un rapido sguardo all?Osservatore steso a terra e sperò che Haruka non gli avesse fatto troppo male.  
\- Non avresti dovuto colpirlo Uranus! Non ti stava mentendo, questi demoni e vampiri non sono opera mia. Non è nemmeno il mio stile direi. Se non vuoi ascoltarci, vieni, tenta pure di colpirmi se vuoi, ma non pensare che non mi difenda! Non mi lascerò uccidere così facilmente perché per una volta sento che sto facendo la cosa giusta. Se volete fare la cosa giusta anche voi lasciateci stare e non vi intralceremo, però vi avviso... - si inginocchiò accanto a Giles per accertarsi che fosse solo svenuto e fissò Sailor Uranus negli occhi. - ...se farete ancora del male al mio Osservatore, ve la farò pagare. -  
Uranus e Neptune si scambiarono uno sguardo dubbioso, Eudial non aveva mai parlato in quel modo prima di allora e il suo sguardo sembrava sincero, inoltre l'uomo che la aveva difesa sembrava una persona per bene, ma le due sailor non potevano nemmeno dimenticare che cinque anni prima la strega le aveva quasi uccise.  
Il rumore di una sirena in lontananza annunciò l'arrivo della polizia e dei soccorsi.  
Haruka e Michiru presero una decisione: saltarono di nuovo sul tetto dell'edificio di fronte a loro, ma prima di andare via si rivolsero a Eudial.  
\- Ti terremo d'occhio, strega. -

\- Fa male? -  
Eudial appoggiò delicatamente la borsa del ghiaccio vicino all'occhio di Giles che la tenne ferma con una mano e sorrise alla ragazza.  
\- Niente a cui non possa sopravvivere. -  
Sedette anche lei sul divano e cercò di trovare le parole giuste, non era mai stata brava a scusarsi.  
\- Avevi ragione tu. Stavo per farmi uccidere e ti ho detto delle cose orribili... -  
\- Abbiamo esagerato entrambi, credo. - La interruppe Giles - Sono stato ingiusto, te la sei cavata bene con quei vampiri. -  
\- E tu con le sailor, fantastico Osservatore Rupert Giles. - Sorrise maliziosa Eudial.


	6. Search for a Watcher

I due giovani deposero il mazzo di fiori sulla fredda pietra della tomba, poi si allontanarono in silenzio.  
La ragazza con i capelli rossi e il giovane alto con i capelli scuri si diressero verso la scuola. Da quando Buffy era morta, loro andavano spesso a portare i fiori sulla sua tomba prima delle lezioni.  
Avevano appena iniziato a superare lo choc: Buffy era sempre stata la più forte di tutti loro, la più vitale e non riuscivano a rendersi del tutto conto che fosse morta.  
All'inizio avevano sperato che potesse tornare in vita in qualche modo, ma Giles era stato molto chiaro quando aveva dato loro la notizia: non c'erano speranze.  
Non avrebbero mai dimenticato quella notte: Buffy e Giles erano andati ad eliminare un demone, quasi una routine per la Cacciatrice, mentre loro, Xander e Willow li avrebbero aspettati in biblioteca per poi andare al Bronze con Buffy. Lei li aveva salutati allegramente prima di uscire dalla biblioteca. Non la videro mai più.  
Giles era tornato da solo e aveva detto loro che Buffy era morta. Non lo avevano mai visto tanto sconvolto in vita loro, faticava addirittura a parlare.  
Xander e Willow gli avevano chiesto se non avrebbero potuto fare nulla per salvarla e a quel punto lui aveva gridato che Buffy era morta, morta senza speranza. Poi si era voltato e aveva lasciato la biblioteca.  
Non vedevano neanche lui da quella notte.  
Il giorno dopo non si era presentato a scuola, ma nessuno di loro ci aveva badato, troppo addolorati per pensare ad altri che a Buffy.  
Poi, col passare dei giorni, la vita aveva ripreso a scorrere normalmente, anche se tutti loro sentivano la mancanza dell'amica, ma Giles non era tornato.  
I due giovani raggiunsero la biblioteca, ma anche quel giorno era deserta.  
\- Niente, neanche oggi è venuto. -  
\- Forse dovremmo andare a vedere come sta. - Suggerì Willow.  
Xander annuì.  
\- Capisco quanto potesse essere sconvolto, ma ormai è passato troppo tempo. Era molto legato a Buffy, ma dovrebbe tornare al lavoro, gli farebbe bene. -  
Willow e Xander decisero che alla fine delle lezioni sarebbero andati a trovarlo.

Il vampiro si era lanciato su Eudial, sicuro di affondare i denti nel collo della ragazza, e si guardò intorno stupito quando la ragazza scomparve proprio mentre la afferrava. Eudial si rimaterializzò alle sue spalle e lo infilzò col paletto acuminato che stringeva in mano.  
Eudial fece il segno di vittoria verso Giles e sorrise soddisfatta.  
\- Non male vero? Non posso teletrasportarmi molto lontano ed è un po' stancante, ma nei combattimenti coi vampiri può servire. -  
\- Effettivamente è una tecnica interessante. -  
\- Hai segnato il punteggio? -  
Giles scrisse qualcosa su un'agendina e annuì.  
\- Cacciatrice 25, Sailor Senshi 23. -  
\- Bene, siamo in vantaggio di due. -  
Giles sorrise. Dal loro incontro con le sailor, Eudial si era impegnata moltissimo nella caccia ai vampiri e aveva preso l'abitudine di fare il calcolo dei mostri eliminati dall'una e dall'altra squadra. Era una cosa abbastanza sciocca, ma lei trovava stimolante la competizione e lui alla fine si era lasciato coinvolgere nel gioco. Non sapeva quando fosse avvenuto il cambiamento in lui, ma ora il dolore per la morte di Buffy, pur avendolo segnato per sempre, non lo opprimeva più in ogni momento della giornata.  
Inoltre a volte Eudial era tanto imprevedibile che spesso si trovava a sorridere senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Le era grato per averlo aiutato a superare il momento più brutto della sua vita. All'inizio aveva pensato di impazzire, che non sarebbe sopravvissuto al dolore, ma finalmente la sua vita stava tornando più o meno normale.

Willow bussò alla porta, ma nessuno venne ad aprire.  
Lei e Xander si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi provò ad abbassare la maniglia e la porta si aprì.  
In terra, davanti alla fessura per le lettere, si era accumulata parecchia posta.  
\- Signor Giles? - Xander chiamò, ma non ebbe risposta.  
I due giovani stavano iniziando a preoccuparsi sul serio: o Giles non tornava a casa da parecchio o... non volevano nemmeno pensare a quella seconda possibilità.  
Esplorarono la casa, ma Giles non era lì.  
Le stanze erano in disordine, gli armadi aperti e le librerie avevano interi scaffali svuotati, con parte dei libri abbandonati sul pavimento.  
Xander aprì il frigorifero: il suo contenuto era chiaramente lì da settimane.  
\- Sembra che manchi da casa da parecchio tempo... -  
\- Dove può essere andato? A scuola non ne sanno nulla... -  
\- Oh, Xander! Cosa gli sarà successo? Non avrà fatto davvero qualche sciocchezza? -  
\- Non credo. Giles non è il tipo... però effettivamente era talmente sconvolto quella notte... -  
\- Dobbiamo trovarlo a tutti i costi! È anche colpa nostra se è sparito... avremmo potuto venire prima. Lo abbiamo lasciato solo! -  
Cercarono in tutta casa qualcosa che potesse suggerire loro dove fosse Giles, ma non trovarono nulla.  
\- Torniamo a scuola! Userò il computer per fare delle ricerche. - Suggerì Willow.  
\- Cosa pensi di cercare? -  
\- Per prima cosa dobbiamo assicurarci che non gli sia successo nulla di male, quindi ospedali, registri della polizia, obitorio... poi cercherò negli alberghi e nei motel. Tu intanto potrai esaminare la biblioteca. -  
Xander annuì e i due ragazzi si affrettarono verso la scuola.

Eudial trascinò lo scatolone pieno di libri sul pavimento della soffitta e iniziò a disporli sugli scaffali insieme agli altri. Era felice che finalmente la casa stesse assumendo un aspetto meno cadente giorno dopo giorno: era una casa vecchia con tutti i suoi problemi, ma lei e Giles avevano preso l'abitudine di sistemarla nel tempo libero. Le piaceva soprattutto l'aspetto che aveva assunto la soffitta: la stanza, ampia e luminosa, aveva ampie librerie lungo le due pareti dove il soffitto si abbassava per la pendenza del tetto, un'altra delle pareti era stata usata per appendere le armi antiche e moderne che usavano per combattere i vampiri mentre il resto era adibito a palestra.  
In un angolo vicino alla finestra c'era una vecchia poltrona. Spesso Giles sedeva lì mentre lei si allenava e leggeva, alzando spesso gli occhi dal libro per osservarla o darle suggerimenti.  
Fino a poco tempo prima non si sarebbe mai aspettata di trovarsi tanto bene con qualcuno, soprattutto con una persona come Giles. Lui si preoccupava sinceramente per lei e questo era una novità per Eudial; fino ad allora aveva dovuto combattere per guadagnarsi l'ammirazione degli altri e per fare carriera nei Death Busters, a nessuno era mai importato nulla di lei, ma solo delle sue azioni. Non era abituata ad avere amici e si sorprendeva di essersi potuta legare tanto a un essere umano, eppure doveva ammettere che per lei ormai Giles era allo stesso tempo un padre e un amico, insomma, la cosa più simile ad una famiglia che avesse mai avuto.

\- Niente. Sembra essere svanito nel nulla. -  
Xander si avvicinò a Willow e studiò anche lui lo schermo del computer.  
\- Beh, almeno sappiamo che non è morto o ferito se non è all'obitorio né all'ospedale... -  
\- Ma non è nemmeno in nessun albergo. -  
\- Pensi che abbia lasciato Sunnydale? -  
\- È probabile. Potrebbe essere tornato in Inghilterra. Ah! Giusto! Farò una ricerca nel database degli aeroporti, così potremo vedere se ha preso un aereo! -  
La ragazza si concentrò sullo schermo e riprese a digitare sulla tastiera. Dopo qualche minuto si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino di eccitazione.  
\- Ci siamo, Xander! Ho trovato una prenotazione a suo nome! Vedi, ?Rupert Giles?... - indicò una scritta sul monitor - ...vediamo... risale a pochi giorni dopo la morte di Buffy... -  
\- Deve essere partito d'impulso... Puoi capire dove sia andato? -  
Willow annuì.  
\- Ecco... ha prenotato un biglietto per Tokyo, Giappone! -  
\- Tokyo? Cosa diavolo è andato a fare a Tokyo? -  
Entrambi i ragazzi erano sorpresi.  
\- Non sarà impazzito sul serio? -  
\- Dobbiamo ritrovarlo, Willow. Sto iniziando a preoccuparmi veramente. Ma come ci andiamo a Tokyo? -  
Willow lo guardò preoccupata, poi le venne un'idea e sorrise.  
\- Forse c'è un modo! Vieni con me! -

L'essere si agitò nelle profonde gallerie in cui viveva: iniziava ad irritarsi. La sua fame cresceva giorno dopo giorno e le creature dell'oscurità gli portavano sempre meno energia. Molti di quelli che salivano in superficie non tornavano affatto e quelli che ritornavano spesso erano stati costretti a fuggire a mani vuote, messi in fuga da una cacciatrice e da quelle che si definivano sailor senshi.  
Ringhiò, evocando davanti a sè quattro dei suoi alleati più forti. Il loro compito sarebbe stato semplice: uccidere chi li intralciava e portargli abbastanza energia per restituirgli le forze. Allora, quando fosse stato finalmente in grado di sopportare la luce del sole e della luna, avrebbe scatenato tutto il suo potere e il mondo intero sarebbe diventato schiavo delle tenebre.

 


	7. A Day Out

Xander fissò Willow: si sentiva a disagio nella divisa scolastica giapponese, mentre alla ragazza la marinaretta donava molto.  
\- Non riesco ancora a credere che lo abbiamo fatto davvero? -  
\- Era l?unico modo per poter venire a Tokyo. Dovevamo farlo? Inoltre così abbiamo vitto e alloggio gratis. -  
I due giovani erano entrati nel programma di scambi culturali fra scuole e ora avrebbero passato un mese in una scuola di Tokyo, ospitati dalle famiglie di coetanei giapponesi.  
\- Dobbiamo impegnarci a trovare Giles. Tokyo è molto più grande di Sunnydale e non abbiamo molto tempo, un mese passa in fretta. -  
Due ragazze agitarono la mano nella loro direzione.  
\- Quella bionda con una pettinatura buffa è la ragazza che mi ospita, l?altra è la ragazza che ospita te, vero? -  
Willow annuì e rispose al saluto della ragazza.  
\- Si chiama Ami Mizuno, credo sia una specie di genio, parla benissimo l?inglese. Devono essere amiche. -  
-Meno male, Usagi parla l?inglese peggio di quanto io parli il giapponese. ?  
\- Usagi? Che nome strano? -  
\- Si, si chiama Usagi Tsukino. -

Eudial aprì la porta con un calcio, gettò il paletto e la croce sul tavolino davanti a lei e si lasciò cadere sul divano.  
Giles la seguì in casa, appoggiò sul pavimento il borsone pieno di armi e paletti e richiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
\- Mamma mia che serata, sembrava il festival del vampiro, oggi. Uscivano da ogni angolo buio. Sono esausta. A proposito, Osservatore, punteggio? -  
\- Centocinquanta circa, ma non ne sono certo. Devo ammettere che a un certo punto ho perso il conto?-  
\- E? stato quando quel coso coi tentacoli stava per strangolarti? -  
\- No, quando quei tre vampiri hanno cercato di prendermi alle spalle. Grazie per aver tagliato i tentacoli comunque. Ti preparo un the? -  
\- Grazie, ne ho bisogno. -  
Dopo qualche minuto Giles le porse una tazza e sedette anche lui sul divano.  
Eudial bevve qualche sorso del liquido caldo e chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, appoggiandosi con la schiena ai cuscini del divano.  
\- Buono. Ma è normale che ce ne siano tanti in giro? Era così anche nel posto dove vivevi prima? -  
\- No, questa mi sembra una situazione molto insolita. Normalmente i vampiri non si associano ad altre creature se non in casi particolari, qui invece sembra che ci siano mostri di ogni genere che attaccano in gruppo, senza alcuna connessione apparente fra loro.-  
Eudial depose la tazza vuota sul tavolino, accanto al paletto e sbadigliò.  
\- Strano. Però spero che la smettano almeno per qualche giorno. Tra allenamenti e vampiri da sterminare non abbiamo più un attimo libero. -  
\- Forse dovresti lasciare che se ne occupino le sailor per qualche giorno. ? La stuzzicò Giles, sapendo quanto fosse forte la competizione tra Eudial e quelle combattenti.  
\- Non se ne parla nemmeno! ? Scattò Eudial, poi sembrò riflettere per qualche istante. ? Però? in effetti potremmo approfittarne sul serio? Ok, ho deciso! Domani sera andremo a divertirci e lasceremo che ai vampiri ci pensino loro! -  
Giles la guardò un po? stupito, ma per accettare di lasciare il lavoro alle sailor, Eudial doveva essere davvero stanca. Fino ad allora aveva svolto un lavoro eccellente come Cacciatrice e si meritava una serata libera. Certo, con tutti quei mostri in giro non era il momento ideale per prendersi una pausa, ma Giles temeva che Eudial non sarebbe riuscita a reggere quel ritmo molto a lungo.

\- Trovato niente? -  
Willow scosse la testa.  
\- Fare ricerche su internet non è tanto facile se non conosci la lingua. Pensavo di chiedere aiuto ad Ami, se c'è qualcuno che può aiutarci è sicuramente lei. -  
\- Usagi dovrebbe raggiungerci a momenti. Credo che ci abbia invitato a conoscere le sue amiche ma non ne sono certo. Penso che verrà anche Ami, potrai approfittarne per parlarle di Giles. Eccole, stanno arrivando! -  
Usagi e Ami raggiunsero Xander e Willow. Ami spiegò loro che dopo le lezioni li avrebbero portati al tempio dove viveva la loro amica Rei e li avrebbero presentati alle altre.  
Willow le spiegò quello che era successo e le porse una foto di Giles.  
\- Pensi di poterci aiutare a ritrovarlo? Siamo preoccupati, potrebbe essere nei guai. -  
\- Capisco. Mi dispiace per la vostra amica, è una brutta storia. Non l'ho mai visto, mi dispiace, ma ti dispiace se tengo la foto? Più tardi la farò vedere alle altre, sono certa che vi aiuteranno anche loro. -  
Il suono della campanella che annunciava la ripresa delle lezioni dopo l'intervallo per il pranzo li fece affrettare verso le loro classi.

\- Allora sei pronto? -  
Giles le lanciò un paletto e lei lo afferrò al volo.  
\- Ma non avevamo detto che non avremmo pensato ai vampiri? -  
\- Semplice precauzione. Non li andremo a cercare, ma se ci dovessero attaccare meglio essere pronti. -  
Con un sorriso aprì la porta e si diressero verso la macchina.  
\- Bene, dove vuoi andare? -  
\- Segui le mie indicazioni e non te ne pentirai... - Rispose Eudial allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza - Ma non faremmo prima se guidassi io? -  
Giles mise in moto l'auto.  
\- Scordatelo. -

Makoto offrì il piatto pieno di biscotti fatti in casa ai due ospiti e anche le altre ragazze si servirono abbondantemente.  
Dopo aver finito di mangiare, Ami porse alle altre la foto di Giles che le aveva dato Willow e spiegò la situazione. Nessuna di loro lo aveva visto.  
Rei studiò la foto.  
\- Potrei provare a interrogare il fuoco. -  
La ragazza si diresse verso la stanza in cui ardeva il fuoco sacro e si concentrò sulle fiamme.  
Makoto, Minako, Ami, Usagi, Willow e Xander sedettero dietro di lei, un po' distanti per non disturbarla.  
Dopo qualche tempo distolse gli occhi dal fuoco.  
\- Ho visto esseri maligni nelle fiamme, credo che un grande pericolo sia vicino. -  
Ami tradusse per i due ragazzi americani.  
\- Demoni e vampiri. Nulla di nuovo. - Disse Willow - Però questo non ci aiuta a ritrovare il signor Giles. -  
\- Potremmo andare al Luna Park. - Propose Minako. - Ho sentito che ne hanno appena aperto uno, potrebbe essere lì -  
Le altre quattro ragazze la guardarono come se fosse ammattita.  
\- Però non è un'idea sbagliata. - intervenne Willow - Il signor Giles non è di certo al Luna Park, ma ci sarà sicuramente un sacco di gente. Potremmo chiedere in giro, magari distribuire dei volantini. -  
Le cinque ragazze e Xander furono d'accordo.  
\- Venite, disse Ami, andiamo a casa mia, useremo il mio computer per stampare dei volantini. -

Eudial strinse il microfono e unì la sua voce a quella di Giles, seguendo il testo che si colorava sullo schermo, poi la canzone finì e la musica terminò dolcemente.  
\- Canti bene per essere un Osservatore. - Commentò Eudial.  
\- E chi ha mai detto che gli Osservatori non possano cantare? Ma anche tu non te la cavi male per essere una Cacciatrice. Potresti pensare di fare qualche acuto mentre lotti contro i vampiri, dovrebbero essere sensibili ai suoni acuti... -  
\- Ma non avevamo detto di dimenticarli per oggi? -  
\- D'accordo, scusa. Credo che la nostra ora di karaoke sia scaduta. Cosa vuoi fare ora? -  
\- Che ne dici del Luna Park? Ne hanno inaugurato uno nuovo. -  
\- Affare fatto. Oggi comandi tu. -

 

Haruka parcheggiò l'auto davanti al luna park e, dopo esserne scesa, con un sospiro sfiorò la carrozzeria lucida con un dito: finalmente l'aveva ritirata dal carrozziere dopo che qualcuno l'aveva brutalmente tamponata mentre lei era impegnata coi vampiri.  
Michiru sorrise del gesto dell'amica: ricordava ancora l'arrabbiatura di Haruka quando aveva scoperto il danno. Forse era meglio che il colpevole non si fosse fatto vivo altrimenti Michiru avrebbe seriamente temuto per la sua incolumità.  
Le due ragazze si diressero verso il luna park: entrambe sentivano che c'era qualcosa nell'aria, ma mentre aspettavano perché non divertirsi nell'attesa?

 

Il dito di Eudial scattò sul grilletto del fucile, ma il proiettile colpì la lamiera qualche centimetro più a destra del bersaglio.  
\- Ti sembra una mira degna di una Cacciatrice questa? - Commentò Giles sorridendo.  
Eudial lanciò un'occhiataccia al padiglione del tiro a segno.  
\- Devono aver modificato le armi in modo da rendere impossibile la mira, - si lamentò ? ma ora vedranno... -  
Estrasse dalla borsa una piccola balestra pieghevole e la usò per sparare al bersaglio, realizzando un centro perfetto, poi sorrise alla sbalordita addetta del tiro a segno per farsi consegnare il premio.  
\- Allora, che ne dici adesso della mia mira? - Chiese a Giles porgendogli il peluche appena vinto.  
\- Non male. Ma non avevi detto di voler lasciar perdere combattimenti e vampiri oggi? Che ci fai con una balestra in borsa? -  
\- Oh, semplice precauzione. Del resto tu non avevi preso i paletti? -

Mikorsot sorrise maligno nell'ombra del sottosuolo della città: presto sarebbe calata la notte e allora avrebbe dimostrato all'Essere che prendendolo come suo generale non aveva sbagliato. Con l'arrivo delle tenebre i suoi demoni sarebbero emersi nelle strade di Tokyo, nelle strade pulsanti di vita e avrebbero seminato la distruzione, raccogliendo energia. Poi lui si sarebbe occupato della nuova Cacciatrice e del suo Osservatore. Era un vampiro antico e avrebbe saputo aspettare l'occasione giusta, ma alla fine si sarebbe sbarazzato di loro.

Usagi porse uno dei volantini ai passanti, poi sorrise riconoscendo le persone che lo avevano preso.  
\- Haruka! Michiru! Anche voi qui? Che bella sorpresa! -  
Haruka sorrise e stava per avvisare Usagi del presentimento che avevano avuto quando si accorse dei due ragazzi che erano con le inner senshi e decise di rimandare il discorso a più tardi.  
Ami notò lo sguardo della ragazza e si affrettò a presentare Xander e Willow alle due amiche spiegando il motivo dei volantini.  
Haruka osservò il foglietto e guardò la foto di Giles.  
\- Ma questo è il tipo che ha difeso Eudial! -  
\- Lo conosci?! -  
-Eudial? Ma non era morta?! -

Eudial osservò seria la situazione davanti ai suoi occhi: non sarebbe stato facile. Giles alle sue spalle le dava indicazioni e consigli.  
\- No, non da quella parte, cerca di concentrarti. Ecco, ora va meglio, leggermente più a destra... Colpisci ORA! -  
Il braccio metallico scese lentamente e si chiuse con precisione sul peluche, sollevandolo e depositandolo nella buca. Eudial lo raccolse e lo mostrò a Giles, soddisfatta.  
\- Hai visto, ce l'ho fatta! -  
\- Non senza i miei consigli. - La prese in giro lui. - Senza il mio aiuto staresti ancora mettendo monetine in quella specie di gru per cercare di pescarlo. -  
\- Ah, è così che la pensi? Vuoi una dimostrazione? -  
\- No no, scherzavo, - rise Giles sollevando le due buste piene di peluche per mostrargliele ? direi che ne abbiamo abbastanza di pupazzetti e bamboline per ora... Se cacci i vampiri come fai con i peluche direi che non avremo mai problemi! -  
Eudial scoppiò a ridere anche lei. Era contenta di aver potuto prendere un giorno libero, si rendeva conto che ne avevano bisogno entrambi. Si stava divertendo ed era sicura che anche Giles fosse di buon umore.  
Improvvisamente una voce alle loro spalle li colse di sorpresa.  
\- Signor Giles! - Sbottò Willow, incredula.  
Eudial e Giles si girarono di scatto verso la ragazza. La strega non aveva mai visto quella ragazzina dai capelli rossi, ma le era chiaro che il suo Osservatore la conosceva. Anche un ragazzo dai capelli scuri si stava avvicinando e lei arretrò istintivamente di un passo scorgendo le sailor senshi che lo seguivano.  
\- Willow? Xander? Cosa... cosa ci fate qui? -  
\- Cosa facciamo noi qui?! E lei allora? - Rispose Willow con aria di rimprovero.  
\- Eravamo preoccupati per lei e siamo venuti fino in Giappone a cercarla e la troviamo in un Luna Park a divertirsi con una ragazza! - Gridò Xander, arrabbiato. - Avevamo paura che fosse disperato per Buffy, ma non mi pare che le importi poi tanto! -  
Afferrò Willow per un braccio e la trascinò via, allontanandosi tra la folla.  
Eudial osservò Giles: l'Osservatore era stato troppo sorpreso per fermare i due giovani, ma le loro parole lo avevano ferito e si vedeva. Lui notò il suo sguardo e distolse gli occhi.  
\- Hanno ragione. - Disse a bassa voce con tristezza. - Sono fuggito da Sunnydale senza dire nulla a nessuno. Non posso biasimarli se mi odiano. -  
\- Tieni! - Gli disse, mettendogli tra le braccia la borsa piena di peluche. - Aspettami qui, parlerò io con loro! -  
Fece per allontanarsi, poi ci ripensò e gli prese una mano costringendolo a guardarla in faccia.  
\- Non preoccuparti, non hai fatto nulla di male. Lo so che soffri ancora per Buffy, ma è normale andare avanti e ricominciare a vivere, non c'è niente di sbagliato nel divertirsi ogni tanto. E poi sono contenta che tu sia fuggito da Sunnydale, mi hai salvata. Lo capiranno anche loro, glielo farò capire.-  
Corse via, sparendo nella folla in cerca di Xander e Willow.


	8. Comparing Pure Hearts

Eudial passò accanto alle sailor correndo e cercò di ritrovare Willow e Xander. Il luna park era affollato, ma lei poteva fare affidamento sull'addestramento da Cacciatrice e in parte sui suoi poteri per poter aggirare in fretta i gruppetti di persone che le bloccavano il passaggio.  
Finalmente scorse i due ragazzi seduti su una panchina: lei aveva l'aria triste, mentre lui sembrava ancora arrabbiato. Si avvicinò da dietro badando a non farsi sentire.  
\- Non posso crederci. - Si lamentò Willow. - Sembra che abbia dimenticato Buffy, eppure... -  
\- Forse non gliene importava più di tanto. È un Osservatore, forse le Cacciatrici sono solo lavoro per lui... -  
\- Ma abbiamo sempre contato su di lui. Buffy si fidava... -  
\- Forse è per questo che è morta... -  
\- Non ripeterlo mai più! - Gridò Eudial balzando davanti alla panchina.  
\- È la ragazza che era col signor Giles... - Sussurrò Willow.  
\- Si, ero con lui, è il mio Osservatore. -  
\- Sei la nuova Cacciatrice allora? -  
-Beh, non ufficialmente in effetti. Però uccido i vampiri e Giles mi aiuta e mi allena. -  
Xander la fissò, ostile.  
\- Ci ha messo poco a sostituire Buffy, vedo. -  
Eudial sospirò e sedette sulla panchina in mezzo a loro.  
\- Non dire così. Ha sofferto tantissimo per la morte della vostra amica. Quando l'ho incontrato credevo che non lo avrei mai visto sorridere. -  
\- Ora invece lo fa anche troppo direi. -  
\- E allora? La vita va avanti anche se la gente muore. Bene o male la sofferenza si supera col tempo e si impara a convivere con la tristezza. Non è lo stesso per voi due? Da quando Buffy è morta siete stati sempre disperati, oppure vi è capitato di trovarvi a sorridere o a divertirvi anche senza di lei? Credetemi, Giles soffre ancora per Buffy, forse anche più di quanto non lo facciate voi due. Se qualche minuto fa lo aveste guardato in faccia invece di scappare via ve ne sareste accorti anche voi. Come osate giudicare una persona solo perché si sta facendo forza e sta cercando di andare avanti? Non eravate venuti qui perché avevate paura che fosse disperato? Invece di essere contenti di trovarlo in buona forma lo colpevolizzate perché non è sull'orlo del suicidio?! -  
Eudial scoppiò a piangere e Willow la imitò. Xander riflettè per qualche secondo su quelle parole e si sentì in colpa: erano stati veloci a giudicare, ma non avevano nemmeno tentato di capire come stessero effettivamente le cose. Imbarazzato, porse un pacchetto di fazzoletti alle due ragazze.  
Eudial si asciugò gli occhi e riprese a raccontare ai due ragazzi tutto quello che era successo da quando aveva conosciuto Giles. Parlarono a lungo, poi un clamore di grida attirò la loro attenzione.

Giles si sentiva sprofondare in un passato che avrebbe voluto poter cambiare. Le ragazze che Eudial gli aveva indicato come guerriere sailor lo stavano osservando: le cinque più giovani con curiosità, le altre due con un velo di ostilità negli occhi.  
Trovarsi davanti Willow e Xander all'improvviso era stato un trauma: era dalla notte in cui era morta Buffy che non li vedeva, da quando aveva dovuto portare ai suoi amici la notizia. Si costrinse a rivivere gli eventi di quella notte, ma quello che era successo quando era tornato alla biblioteca era solo un ricordo confuso, offuscato dal ricordo indelebile del corpo straziato di Buffy. Ricordava di aver parlato con Willow e Xander, ma poco altro.  
Chiuse gli occhi cercando di riprendere la calma, ma li riaprì poco dopo sentendo il tocco gentile di una mano sul suo braccio. Una delle cinque sailor più giovani, quella con i capelli biondi e due strani codini, si era avvicinata e gli stava chiedendo se poteva fare qualcosa per lui.  
Si sforzò di sorriderle.  
-Nessuno può farci molto, temo. Grazie. -  
\- Usagi, lascia perdere. - Disse Haruka ? È amico di Eudial, non ci si può fidare di chi è in combutta con quella strega. -  
Giles ricambiò lo sguardo ostile di Haruka e stava per risponderle, quando sentirono le grida.

Mikorsot sorrise soddisfatto: i suoi demoni stavano attaccando in massa gli esseri umani. Presto quel posto di divertimento sarebbe diventato un concentrato di terrore. Forse, con un po' di fortuna, sarebbe riuscito ad eliminare anche le sailor senshi e la Cacciatrice, ma se così non fosse stato, non importava, aveva altri progetti per loro. Voltò le spalle al Luna Park e si dissolse, lasciando l'attacco nelle mani dei suoi sottoposti.

Eudial gridò a Xander e Willow di mettersi al sicuro e cominciò a correre nella direzione da cui venivano i rumori. Molta gente stava scappando nella direzione opposta e lei doveva farsi largo tra la folla. Guardò indietro: Willow e Xander la stavano seguendo nonostante le sue parole.

Le sailor si scambiarono un'occhiata nervosa e guardarono Giles: qualcosa di grave stava accadendo, ma non potevano trasformarsi davanti a uno sconosciuto.  
Giles estrasse un pugnale e rivolse un sorriso ironico alle ragazze.  
\- Allora, cosa aspettate a trasformarvi? Non penserete mica che Eudial non mi abbia mai parlato di voi? -  
Voltò loro le spalle e si diresse nella direzione delle grida, pronto ad affrontare il pericolo.

Eudial usò i suoi poteri per avanzare più in fretta nella folla; teletrasportandosi di qualche metro riusciva ad evitare la maggior parte della gente in preda al panico. I due ragazzi americani erano rimasti indietro e lei ne fu contenta: sarebbero stati più al sicuro.  
Raggiunse i demoni che stavano attaccando e ne infilzò due con un singolo colpo della balestra.  
Ne respinse un altro con un calcio e saltò in alto, fermandosi a mezz'aria per qualche secondo per ricaricare l'arma.

Giles raggiunse il posto della battaglia e si accorse di Willow e Xander che erano rimasti ai margini della zona del combattimento.  
Affidò loro le buste dei peluche, poi raggiunse in fretta Eudial. La ragazza stava massacrando i nemici che la attaccavano, ma riuscì a trovare il tempo di sorridergli e rivolgergli qualche parola.  
\- Sei in ritardo, Osservatore. Non vuoi giocare anche tu? -  
\- Ma oggi non avevi detto di lasciare i vampiri alle sailor e di volerti divertire? - Le chiese, lanciandole una spada corta.  
Eudial afferrò l'arma e decapitò un mostro, poi sorrise passando a Giles la balestra scarica.  
\- Questi non sono vampiri. E poi, io mi sto divertendo. -  
Giles scosse la testa con un sorriso rassegnato mentre ricaricava la balestra e la usava per colpire un demone che si stava avvicinando a Eudial da dietro.  
Gli attacchi delle sailor si unirono ai loro e ben presto i demoni furono sterminati.  
Eudial pulì la lama della spada con un fazzoletto, poi la ripose in borsa e si diresse verso Willow e Xander. Recuperò le buste con i peluche e spinse i due ragazzi verso Giles.  
\- Peccato che con il tiro al demone non si vincano pupazzi vero? Va bene, non importa. Vado a mettere questi in macchina, credo che voi abbiate bisogno di parlare col mio Osservatore, giusto? -  
Si allontanò canticchiando verso il parcheggio. Haruka e Michiru si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa e la seguirono.

Eudial ripose le buste nel bagagliaio e lo richiuse. Lanciò in alto il mazzo di chiavi della macchina e lo riprese al volo, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di fare un giro in auto mentre Giles parlava con i due giovani. No, meglio di no, decise, lo avrebbe aspettato e magari nel frattempo avrebbe comprato qualcosa da mangiare agli stand del luna park.  
Si specchiò nel vetro dell'auto per controllare il graffio sulla guancia che le aveva fatto uno dei demoni poco prima e trasalì vedendo il riflesso di Sailor Uranus alle sue spalle.  
\- Cosa volete? - Chiese senza girarsi, sapendo che anche Sailor Neptune doveva essere nei paraggi.  
\- Cosa vuoi tu, strega? Cosa ci fai a Tokyo? -  
Eudial la guardò con aria innocente.  
\- Mah, niente di speciale direi. Caccio demoni e uccido vampiri, le solite cose insomma...-  
\- Smettila! Speri davvero che ti creda? -  
\- Non siamo così ingenue, strega, - proseguì Michiru ? ormai ti conosciamo troppo bene, non sei certo il tipo di persona che va in giro a fare del bene senza averne un tornaconto personale. Non escluderei nemmeno la possibilità che tutto questo sia opera tua. -  
\- Se davvero lo fosse, non avrei scelto demoni tanto deboli e di certo non avrei combattuto io stessa contro di loro. E poi chi siete voi per giudicarmi? Credete di essere tanto migliori di me? Non avete mai avuto scrupoli a calpestare gli altri per raggiungere i vostri scopi. Eppure se voi combattete i demoni, nessuno sospetta della vostra buona fede! -  
\- Devo ricordarti che hai tentato di ucciderci cinque anni fa? -  
\- Avreste fatto lo stesso se uno dei talismani lo avessi avuto io. -  
Haruka scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Tu? Impossibile. I talismani possono trovarsi solo in cuori puri e questo non è certo il tuo caso. -  
\- Siamo più simili di quando non vogliate ammettere. Permettetemi di dubitare che i vostri cuori siano più puri del mio. In ogni caso non è questo il punto. Ripeto: cosa volete? -  
\- La verità, strega. -  
\- L'avete avuta, ma non ci credete. Cosa posso farci? Ah, sì, aspettate, ora vi dico tutto. In realtà sono qui per sterminare l'umanità e torturarvi orribilmente. Poi mi farò una coperta patchwork con i vostri fuku e la userò davanti alla televisione mentre guarderò i telegiornali che mostrano la distruzione del mondo che io stessa avrò avviato. Va meglio così, suona più plausibile? -  
\- Puoi fare la spiritosa quanto vuoi, ma ciò non cambia le cose. -  
\- Voi non volete la verità. Non ve ne frega niente delle mie intenzioni, né di scoprire da dove vengano i demoni. Voi volete solo una cosa. La vendetta. State solo cercando una scusa per vendicarvi di quello che vi ho fatto alla cattedrale marina. -  
Fissò le due sailor, poi lasciò cadere la borsa con le armi sul sedile dell'auto e richiuse lo sportello.  
\- Forza. È la vostra occasione. Io sono qui e sono disarmata. Potete fare quello che volete. Non ci sono nemmeno testimoni che possano giudicare la purezza dei vostri cuori. La strega cattiva è davanti a voi, che faranno ora le paladine della giustizia? -  
Eudial aspettò per qualche istante, appoggiandosi alla fiancata della macchina.  
\- Beh? Se non fate nulla allora forse non siete del tutto sicure che io vi stia mentendo. -  
Michiru guardò Haruka e indicò in direzione dell'uscita del luna park: Giles e i due ragazzi stavano arrivando.  
\- Meglio andare. - Disse a bassa voce.  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Oh, che peccato, avete perso la vostra occasione! - Le salutò con la mano ? Ripensate a quello che vi ho detto, potreste avere una rivelazione. Ci vediamo! -  
Le due sailor si allontanarono in fretta lasciandola sola.  
Eudial studiò l'espressione di Giles: lui e i due giovani americani dovevano essersi spiegati perché ora lo sguardo dell'Osservatore era molto più sereno, anche se leggermente velato di tristezza.  
Ne fu sollevata.  
\- Cosa volevano quelle due? Volevano attaccarti di nuovo? -  
\- Niente di importante, non preoccuparti. - Eudial liquidò la questione come insignificante con un gesto della mano, poi lanciò le chiavi della macchina a Giles. - Direi che è ora di andare a cena e poi possiamo continuare la nostra serata libera. Naturalmente sarete nostri ospiti, ragazzi. C'è qualche posto che vi piacerebbe visitare? Naturalmente offre Giles. -  
L'Osservatore sorrise, rassegnato, e salì in auto.  
-Naturalmente. -


	9. She's Going Away

Eudial appoggiò la schiena al tronco dell'albero e reclinò la testa all'indietro per guardare le stelle.  
Quella sera i vampiri non si erano fatti vedere e lei e Giles ne avevano potuto approfittare per riposarsi. L'Osservatore aveva deciso di portare a cena fuori Xander e Willow e passare del tempo con loro, ma lei aveva preferito rimanere a casa a riposarsi. Entro pochi giorni i due ragazzi sarebbero tornati in America ed era giusto che Giles potesse passare qualche tempo da solo con loro. Lei non aveva mai conosciuto la precedente cacciatrice, ma Xander e Willow erano suoi amici e loro potevano condividere del tutto con Giles il dolore per la sua morte.  
Sentì il cancello del giardino che si chiudeva e lei riconobbe i passi dell'Osservatore sul vialetto.  
\- Vi siete divertiti? -  
Giles si guardò intorno per qualche istante prima di scorgerla nell'ombra dell'albero.  
\- Ah, sei qui. - La raggiunse e sedette sull'erba al suo fianco. - Cosa fai seduta qui al buio? -  
\- Guardavo le stelle. -  
Giles alzò la testa: era una notte senza luna e le stelle formavano un ricamo brillante sul cielo nero.  
\- Vedi quella stella lassù, quella che sembra essere sopra la cima di quel pino? - Proseguì Eudial indicando un punto del cielo. - Non quella più luminosa, quella accanto. -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Quella stella è il sole del mio pianeta natale. Sembra così piccola da qui... -  
L'Osservatore la guardò. A volte dimenticava che lei non era un essere umano, ma vedere quel minuscolo puntino luminoso gli fece rendere conto di quanto fosse lontana dal suo mondo.  
\- Ti manca? -  
\- A te non mancherebbe la Terra se ti trovassi lassù? -  
\- Non esiste un modo di poter tornare? -  
\- E come? Con lo shuttle? Non mi pare che la Terra abbia astronavi adatte ai viaggi interstellari. Beh, certo, potrei chiedere un passaggio ai vari UFO che si vedono ogni tanto qua e là. -  
\- Come sei arrivata qui? Non è rimasto nulla dei mezzi con cui siete arrivati sulla Terra? -  
Eudial scosse la testa.  
\- Nulla, o perlomeno nulla che sia possibile far funzionare con le risorse di questo pianeta. -  
\- Non potrebbero venire a cercarti? -  
\- Dopo cinque anni? Tanto vale aspettare che attacchino nuovamente la Terra. E poi non sprecherebbero risorse per una sola persona. -  
\- Mi dispiace... -  
Eudial appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Giles con un sospiro.  
\- Chissà se qualcuno si ricorda ancora di me lassù... -  
Giles non rispose. Nonostante il buio, poteva distinguere le lacrime sul viso di lei.

La luce che filtrava dalla finestra della soffitta svegliò l'uomo addormentato sulla poltrona. Giles si alzò, un po' indolenzito per aver dormito in una posizione scomoda e raccolse il libro che era scivolato a terra.  
Da quando aveva guardato le stelle con Eudial si era sentito triste per lei. Fino ad allora non si era reso completamente conto della situazione della ragazza: all'inizio era stato troppo preso dal dolore per la morte di Buffy per poter pensare ad altro, poi il comportamento allegro di Eudial gli aveva fatto dimenticare il dolore che le aveva visto negli occhi quando si erano conosciuti.  
Si sentiva in colpa per non aver capito prima quanto si dovesse essere sentita sola.  
Da quando lo aveva realizzato, aveva iniziato a restare alzato a consultare i suoi libri fino a tarda notte: forse, anche se la tecnologia terrestre non era pronta per i viaggi interstellari, la magia nera avrebbe potuto aiutarli. Diventando Osservatore aveva dovuto studiare molti testi antichi e aveva imparato evocazioni e incantesimi di ogni genere. Se alcuni di essi potevano aprire le Porte dell'Inferno e scatenare l'Apocalisse, perché non avrebbe dovuto essercene qualcuno anche per aprire un passaggio tra la Terra e un pianeta lontano?  
Fino ad allora non era riuscito a trovare nulla, ma aveva un indizio: in uno dei testi che aveva consultato si parlava di un antico libro di rituali che ancora non aveva mai letto. Più tardi sarebbe andato in biblioteca e lo avrebbe cercato.  
A Eudial aveva detto che stava cercando informazioni sui nemici che stavano attaccando Tokyo, non voleva creare false speranze o esporla a rischi inutili. E poi non era proprio una bugia, cercando l'incantesimo ne approfittava anche per documentarsi sui nemici.

\- Sembra quasi di essere tornati ai vecchi tempi. - Commentò Xander deponendo una pila di libri polverosi sul tavolo della biblioteca. - Ha ripreso a sfruttarci per fare ricerche, signor Giles. -  
Willow alzò gli occhi dal libro.  
\- Già. Ma a cosa può servire un incantesimo di trasporto contro i demoni? Non sarebbe meglio un'arma da usare contro di loro? -  
\- Fa parte di una strategia di combattimento che sto studiando. - Mentì Giles. I ragazzi non sapevano della vera natura di Eudial e lui preferiva non dire nulla per il momento.  
Tornò a sfogliare il libro: niente. Il libro dei rituali si era rivelata una falsa traccia.  
Prese un altro volume e riprese a leggere.  
Dopo qualche minuto Willow lo chiamò e gli mostrò una pagina del libro che stava studiando.  
Giles prese l'antico manoscritto e per un istante gli mancò il respiro: lo aveva trovato.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi c'era un rituale che avrebbe permesso di raggiungere qualunque punto dell'universo!  
Lasciò i due ragazzi liberi di andare e si dedicò ad uno studio approfondito del rituale.  
Quando finì di leggere, era convinto che avrebbe potuto funzionare. Non sembrava nemmeno troppo pericoloso, bastava seguire scrupolosamente le istruzioni e avrebbe funzionato.  
Uscì dalla biblioteca, ansioso di parlarne con Eudial, ma, mentre usciva dal portone di legno antico, una consapevolezza improvvisa lo colpì come una mazzata: il rituale era a senso unico.  
Una volta aperto il portale, Eudial sarebbe potuta tornare a casa, ma non sarebbe più potuta tornare indietro. Una volta varcata la soglia, lei sarebbe scomparsa per sempre dalla sua vita. Avrebbe di nuovo perso la sua Cacciatrice.  
Tornò in biblioteca per cercare un'alternativa, ma sentiva che non avrebbe trovato nulla e che avrebbe dovuto compiere una scelta.  
Chiuse l'ultimo libro con un sospiro. Non c'erano alternative, ora era tutto nelle sue mani.  
Eudial sembrava essersi rassegnata alla sua situazione e, se lui non avesse detto nulla del rituale, tutto sarebbe rimasto invariato: avrebbero continuato a cacciare vampiri e a tentare di salvare la Terra. La tentazione era forte. Bastava dimenticare di aver visto quel libro.  
Ma Giles sapeva che non avrebbe potuto dimenticare le lacrime di Eudial in quella notte stellata.  
Se qualcuno avesse trovato un modo di riportare in vita Buffy, lui avrebbe voluto saperlo. Era giusto che anche Eudial sapesse di poter tornare a casa.  
Si massaggiò le tempie con le mani, gli faceva male la testa e si sentiva esausto.  
Avrebbe dovuto parlarle, ma per il momento non se la sentiva. Prima doveva accettare lui stesso l'idea che lei se ne sarebbe andata per sempre. E non era facile.  
Tornò stancamente a casa: Eudial era uscita e la villa era deserta.  
Giles ne fu sollevato: in quel momento non sarebbe riuscito a guardarla negli occhi. Si gettò sul letto ancora vestito e in pochi istanti sprofondò in un sonno agitato.

Mikorsot passò in rassegna i demoni al suo comando: presto avrebbe sferrato il suo attacco decisivo contro Cacciatrice e Osservatore e voleva essere certo di scegliere solo gli elementi migliori per quell'occasione. Rise crudelmente pregustando il sapore del sangue della Cacciatrice: se tutto fosse andato come previsto, lei sarebbe diventata come lui, una vampira crudele, una compagna ideale per portare il male nel mondo.

Eudial si guardò intorno, poi scorse la persona che stava cercando seduta su una delle altalene del parco giochi. La raggiunse cautamente e rimase in piedi accanto all'altalena.  
\- Perchè volevi vedermi? È una trappola? -  
Usagi la guardò, seria.  
\- No, vorrei solo parlarti. Quali sono le tue intenzioni? -  
\- Ti hanno mandata Haruka e Michiru? -  
Usagi sembrava stupita.  
\- No, perché me lo chiedi? -  
\- Qualche giorno fa mi hanno fatto la stessa domanda. -  
Usagi sorrise leggermente.  
\- È una domanda che ci stiamo chiedendo un po' tutti, direi. -  
Eudial sedette sull'altra altalena.  
\- In fondo non avete tutti i torti. A volte me lo sono chiesta anche io. -  
\- E hai trovato una risposta? -  
\- Non proprio. Non sono sicura del motivo per cui ora combatto i demoni e i vampiri. Sento che devo farlo, credo che sia la cosa più giusta per me in questo momento. Forse non ho molto altro. -  
\- Non farai più male alla gente? Le outer ti considerano una minaccia. -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Sai, non è che andassi in giro a rubare i cuori puri della gente per divertimento. Era il mio lavoro. Che motivo avrei ora di andare ad attaccare le persone? Per divertirmi conosco modi migliori. -  
\- I vampiri? -  
Eudial scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Sei divertente, Sailor Moon. - Saltò giù dall'altalena. - Ora devo andare, Giles mi starà aspettando per gli allenamenti. Ci vediamo! -  
Usagi la guardò allontanarsi.  
Ora si sentiva più tranquilla: rispetto a cinque anni prima Eudial sembrava diversa, meno pericolosa. Qualcosa l'aveva cambiata e Usagi sentiva che la strega non era più una minaccia per loro.  
Certo, Haruka e Michiru non si sarebbero convinte tanto facilmente, ma Usagi era fiduciosa.

Eudial spinse la porta di casa che si aprì cigolando leggermente.  
\- Giles? - Chiamò. - Sono tornata. -  
Non ricevendo risposta, lo cercò nelle varie stanze e infine vide che stava dormendo.  
Sorrise fra sè: negli ultimi giorni aveva studiato fino a tarda notte, doveva essere stanchissimo.  
Allungò una mano per scuoterlo leggermente, ma lui le afferrò il polso di scatto.  
\- Non andartene! - Gridò ancora semi addormentato, poi si svegliò del tutto e fissò Eudial, confuso.  
\- Stavi di nuovo sognando Buffy? - Gli chiese lei, un po' preoccupata.  
\- Si, scusami. - Mentì Giles - Ti ho spaventata? -  
\- No, scusami tu, ti ho svegliato. Ti stai stancando troppo ultimamente, dovresti dormire di più la notte invece di leggere tutti quei libri polverosi. -  
\- Hai ragione, forse non avrei dovuto studiare con tanto impegno...  
\- Che facciamo per gli allenamenti? -  
\- Aspettami in soffitta, ti raggiungo subito. -  
Eudial uscì dalla stanza e Giles sospirò.  
Doveva dirglielo, si ripetè, doveva dirle del rituale. Ma era più forte di lui, non ci riusciva.  
Inoltre avrebbe dovuto evitare di mostrarsi troppo dispiaciuto oppure Eudial avrebbe potuto sentirsi in colpa e soffrirne. Una piccola parte della sua anima sperava che lei si sentisse in colpa e rinunciasse a partire per continuare a fare la Cacciatrice, ma Giles sapeva che quella parte nasceva solo dal suo egoismo e dal terrore di soffrire.  
Eudial sentiva nostalgia del suo mondo, le lacrime di quella notte ne erano un segno evidente.  
Era suo dovere farla tornare a casa e cercare di farlo in modo che non fosse troppo doloroso per lei.

Xander e Willow addentarono il panino e si scambiarono un'occhiata. Quel giorno Giles era strano, sembrava distratto e di umore tetro.  
\- Ripartiremo per Sunnydale la settimana prossima. Lei cosa farà? - Chiese Xander.  
\- Non ho ancora preso una decisione definitiva. -  
\- Perchè non torna in America con noi? Sentiamo tutti la sua mancanza a scuola. -  
Giles considerò l'ipotesi per qualche istante.  
\- Devo pensarci. Ve lo farò sapere. -

Più tardi ripensò alla proposta di Willow. Poteva funzionare, si disse. Se avesse fatto credere ad Eudial di voler tornare a Sunnydale con Xander e Willow, probabilmente lei sarebbe stata felice di tornare sul suo pianeta senza doversi preoccupare per lui.  
Però se lui fosse partito avrebbe dovuto trovare un'altra persona in grado di celebrare il rituale. Non conosceva molta gente in Giappone a parte Eudial e le sailor senshi e non si sarebbe fidato di affidare una cerimonia tanto importante a uno sconosciuto. Ripensò alle sailor senshi e ricordò di una di loro che non era mai intervenuta nei combattimenti, limitandosi ad osservare, ma che gli aveva dato la sensazione di essere una persona matura e affidabile.  
Decise che avrebbe parlato con lei. Cercò il nome sull'elenco del telefono, Setsuna Meiou, e compose il numero.

 


	10. A Kiss of Death

Giles mostrò a Setsuna le operazioni da compiere nel rituale per l'ennesima volta: doveva essere certo che ogni cosa sarebbe andata nel migliore dei modi.  
Con una certa esitazione le porse la lettera: non riusciva in nessun modo a parlare ad Eudial del rituale, era più forte di lui, perciò le aveva scritto una lettera d'addio. Setsuna avrebbe dovuto fare in modo che Eudial potesse leggerla solo una volta arrivata a casa.  
\- Ne è sicuro? Davvero vuole partire senza dirle niente? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Non sarei capace di dirle addio. È meglio che sia così. -  
\- Capisco. Stia tranquillo, andrà tutto bene. -  
\- Grazie. -

Eudial si stiracchiò e poi lanciò verso il bersaglio il coltello che stringeva nella mano destra.  
Si alzò dalla poltrona, compiaciuta dal centro perfetto ed eseguì una serie di salti per colpire infine il sacco da allenamento con un calcio.  
Con uno sbadiglio si stese sul materasso imbottito davanti alla finestra e osservò il moto delle nuvole in cielo per qualche minuto.  
Era annoiata. Ultimamente Giles restava fuori casa per gran parte della giornata e lei era costretta ad allenarsi da sola. Probabilmente l'Osservatore voleva passare più tempo con Willow e Xander ora che i ragazzi stavano per partire, ma lei si sentiva un po' sola.  
Inoltre in quelle poche ore che passava con lei, Giles si comportava in modo distaccato, quasi freddo.  
Allungò una mano fino alla vicina libreria e prese un libro, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi. Decise di uscire, tanto non avrebbe combinato nulla di utile restando a casa.  
Sul vialetto di casa si imbattè in Giles che stava rientrando in quel momento.  
L'Osservatore la guardò appena.  
\- Stasera andremo a cena a casa di Makoto, le sailor hanno organizzato una festa di addio per Xander e Willow. Cerca di tornare per l'ora di cena. -  
Eudial gli sorrise.  
\- Visto che sei tornato, posso fare anche a meno di uscire. Ci alleniamo un po'? -  
\- No, ora no, ho da fare. -  
Giles rientrò in casa e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Eudial fissò la porta chiusa, delusa e si avviò tristemente verso la città.

Giles si appoggiò alla porta con la schiena, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.  
Soffriva tremendamente a trattarla così, ma sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare.  
Si lasciò scivolare a terra e rimase lì seduto in terra nella penombra dell'ingresso per molto tempo.

Mikorsot buttò a terra il corpo della vittima che gli avevano portato e si leccò le labbra sporche di sangue. Stirò le labbra sottili in un sorriso gelido che lasciava intravedere i canini acuminati e segnalò con un cenno a uno dei demoni inferiori di portare via il cadavere.  
Tutto stava andando per il meglio: i suoi sottoposti avrebbero tenuto a bada le sailor, mentre lui si sarebbe occupato dell'Osservatore e della Cacciatrice. Presto avrebbe agito, ma non aveva fretta, avrebbe saputo attendere il momento giusto.

Makoto portò in tavola il vassoio con i dolci e cominciò a distribuire le porzioni agli invitati.  
Eudial mangiava in silenzio: durante tutta le cena Giles le aveva rivolto a malapena la parola e tutti i suoi tentativi di iniziare una conversazione erano caduti miseramente nel vuoto: l'Osservatore sembrava sempre distratto, oppure era impegnato a parlare con Xander e Willow.  
Le sailor ogni tanto la fissavano, non ancora del tutto a loro agio per la sua presenza, mentre i due giovani americani erano al centro dell'attenzione.  
Finita la cena, Giles si alzò in piedi e iniziò a parlare.  
Eudial stava ascoltando distrattamente, supponendo che l'Osservatore stesse salutando i due ragazzi, ma l'ultima frase la riportò bruscamente alla realtà.  
\- ...perciò ho deciso di tornare a Sunnydale insieme a Xander e Willow. -  
Eudial alzò la testa di scatto fissando Giles.  
\- Cosa?! -  
\- Partirò domani pomeriggio. -  
\- Ma perché non mi hai avvisato? Così non avrò molto tempo per fare i bagagli. -  
\- Non ne avrai bisogno. Io partirò. Sunnydale non è il tuo posto. -  
Eudial lo guardò incredula, non era del tutto certa di capire quello che le stava dicendo.  
\- E i vampiri? Sei il mio Osservatore... -  
\- Sono un Osservatore. È vero. A Sunnydale mi assegneranno una Cacciatrice. Una vera Cacciatrice.-  
\- E io? Cosa farò io? -  
Lo guardava con uno sguardo di supplica, temendo la risposta.  
\- Fai quello che vuoi. Ora non hai più nessun obbligo nei miei confronti. -  
\- Ma di cosa stai parlando? Quale obbligo? Non ti importa nulla di me? Mi hai solo sfruttata? -  
\- Ti ho risparmiato la vita nonostante fossi un potenziale pericolo. Aiutarmi a cacciare i vampiri era il minimo che potessi fare. Spero che tu non abbia frainteso la mia gentilezza. -  
Era un incubo, doveva essere un incubo. Eudial non riusciva a rendersi del tutto conto di quello che stava accadendo, era troppo irreale. Quello non era l'Osservatore che conosceva, come poteva essere così freddo?  
\- Va bene. Vattene pure! - Gli urlò. - Tornatene a Sunnydale, non me ne importa nulla di te! Ti odio!-  
Scappò via di corsa sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle. Non voleva scoppiare a piangere davanti a tutti.  
Willow era stupefatta.  
\- Ma signor Giles... -  
\- Va tutto bene Willow. - La interruppe. - Ora devo andare, ci vediamo domani all'aeroporto. -

Giles sedette in macchina, ma non la mise in moto.  
Ora non doveva più fingere, era finito tutto e lui si sentiva morto dentro.  
Stava male per le parole che aveva rivolto a Eudial pochi minuti prima. Mentre le pronunciava usava la stessa sofferenza per costringersi ad essere spietato, come se volesse farsi del male fino in fondo facendone a lei, ma ora che era andata via si sentiva crollare.  
Aveva perso la sua Cacciatrice di nuovo, ma almeno stavolta lei sarebbe stata felice una volta che lo avesse dimenticato. Sarebbe tornata a casa, avrebbe avuto una vita lunga e non avrebbe più rischiato la morte combattendo contro i vampiri.  
Aveva fatto la scelta migliore, si disse, poi chinò la testa sul volante e scoppiò in lacrime.

Eudial non tornò a casa quella notte e Giles capì che non l'avrebbe rivista. Era preoccupato per lei, ma sapeva che Sailor Pluto l'avrebbe tenuta d'occhio senza farsi vedere finché lui non fosse stato a bordo dell'aereo. L'ora della partenza si avvicinava, ma non importava, si sentiva stordito quasi come quando era morta Buffy. La giornata era passata lenta e angosciante come un incubo e il sole era tramontato. Il taxi fuori dalla porta segnalò il suo arrivo con un colpo di clackson e Giles uscì trascinando i bagagli, senza nemmeno guardare la vecchia villa per l'ultima volta.

Mikorsot osservò l'Osservatore che stava salendo sul taxi da solo e seppe che il momento era arrivato. Con un cenno segnalò ai suoi seguaci di iniziare l'attacco diversivo, mentre lui avrebbe seguito l'inglese.

Setsuna lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio: mancava poco. Entro pochi minuti l'aereo di Giles sarebbe partito e lei avrebbe potuto contattare Eudial. Ne fu felice: non aveva mai provato molta simpatia per la strega, ma provava pietà per la sua sofferenza. Non sapeva se Giles avesse fatto la scelta giusta, forse lei avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa al suo posto, ma non ne era certa.  
Eudial aveva vagato tutta la notte, massacrando con ferocia ogni vampiro che aveva incontrato, poi si era rifugiata nel parco dove già una volta aveva trovato sollievo alla sua sofferenza. Aveva superato in fretta la panchina dove quel giorno si era seduta a parlare con Giles per la prima volta e si era seduta ai piedi di un grande albero nascosto in un angolo poco frequentato del parco.  
Si era addormentata, sfinita, e Setsuna l'aveva lasciata dormire, guardandola in silenzio.

Willow salutò Usagi e le sue amiche per l'ultima volta, poi si rivolse a Xander.  
\- Il signor Giles ha qualcosa che non va. -  
Lo guardarono preoccupati: era seduto in silenzio sulla panchina della sala d'attesa, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.  
\- Lo credo anche io, ma lui dice che è tutto a posto, non possiamo farci nulla... -  
Ami guardò lo strano orologio che aveva al polso, un po' preoccupata, poi si avvicinò a Giles e gli parlò sottovoce.  
\- Haruka e Michiru ci hanno chiamate. C'è un attacco di mostri dall'altra parte della città. Ci dispiace di non poter attendere fino alla vostra partenza, ma dobbiamo andare. -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Va bene, vi scuserò io con Xander e Willow. Grazie di tutto. -  
Le cinque ragazze si allontanarono in fretta.

Mikorsot sorrise nell'ombra: stava andando tutto bene. Aveva sperato che la Cacciatrice fosse presente, ma andava bene anche così. Attese per qualche tempo finché non fu sicuro che le sailor fossero abbastanza lontane, poi irruppe nella sala d'attesa insieme a un piccolo gruppo di demoni e attaccò Giles, Xander e Willow. Gli altri passeggeri fuggirono in preda al panico, ma non importava, Mikorsot aveva quello che voleva.  
Giles aveva estratto una croce, ma uno dei demoni gliela aveva fatta volare via di mano con un forte colpo e poi lo aveva sbattuto con violenza contro il muro facendogli perdere i sensi. Altri due demoni bloccavano a terra i due ragazzi.  
Mikorsot alzò una mano.  
\- Basta così, non uccideteli. Portatemi i due ragazzini. -  
Fissò Willow e Xander con i suoi gelidi occhi azzurri e rise.  
\- Ascoltatemi bene, miseri umani, se volete sopravvivere dovrete obbedirmi. -  
\- Scordatelo! - Gridò Willow.  
\- Va bene, non vi importa di morire, ma che ne direste se uccidessi lui? - Indicò Giles. - Mi divertirei tantissimo a torturarlo, prima. -  
\- Cosa vuoi da noi? -  
\- Ho un messaggio per la Cacciatrice. Ditele che se ci tiene alla vita del suo prezioso Osservatore dovrà venire alla Cattedrale Marina questa notte. -  
\- Ma anche se accettassimo, come potremmo trovarla? -  
Mikorsot sorrise crudelmente: aveva fatto bene a far sorvegliare l'Osservatore e la Cacciatrice dai suoi demoni. Lanciò a Willow un foglietto con l'indirizzo di Setsuna e lui e i suoi demoni andarono via, veloci come erano arrivati, portando via Giles.

Setsuna si avvicinò a Eudial: da quando si era svegliata, la ragazza era rimasta seduta sotto l'albero con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, scoppiando in lacrime di tanto in tanto. Ormai l'aereo doveva essere partito.  
Eudial si accorse della sua presenza solo quando Setsuna le mise una mano sulla spalla delicatamente. Senza protestare si lasciò condurre dalla senshi fino a casa sua.  
Setsuna la guardò preoccupata, era troppo arrendevole, quasi stordita, sembrava che non le importasse più nulla, e si chiese nuovamente se Giles non avesse sbagliato nel convincersi che lei sarebbe stata più felice così.

Eudial uscì dal bagno tamponandosi i capelli bagnati con un asciugamano.  
\- Va meglio ora? - Le chiese Setsuna.  
\- No. Ma grazie lo stesso. - Le rispose Eudial in tono lugubre sedendosi su una sedia.  
La sailor annuì. Era dispiaciuta nel vedere il dolore negli occhi di Eudial, ma le sembrava che dopo aver mangiato e dopo un bagno caldo, la ragazza fosse meno sconvolta di prima.  
Prese una spazzola e, restando in piedi alle sue spalle, iniziò a pettinarle i capelli umidi.  
\- Cosa farai ora? -  
\- Non lo so. - Rispose con desolazione. - Non ho più nulla. -  
\- Se avessi la possibilità di ritornare nel tuo mondo, lo vorresti? -  
\- Grazie per l'interessamento, ma tanto è impossibile. -  
\- Forse no. Ascolta... -  
Setsuna le parlò del rituale e le spiegò cosa avrebbero dovuto fare per aprire un passaggio dimensionale.  
\- Quando sarai passata non potrai più tornare indietro. Cosa vuoi fare? -  
Eudial la guardò con uno sguardo spento.  
\- Non ho nessuna ragione di restare qui. Tanto vale che torni nel mio mondo. -  
Setsuna iniziò i preparativi del rituale, ma non era troppo convinta di quello che stava facendo.  
Eudial era rimasta troppo indifferente quando aveva saputo di poter portare a casa. Si sarebbe aspettata di vedere almeno un minimo interesse nei suoi occhi, un lampo di speranza nel sapere di poter rivedere i suoi cari, ma la ragazza aveva l'espressione di chi parte solo perché non ha altre alternative.  
Sfiorò la lettera di Giles che teneva in tasca, esitando per qualche istante, poi prese una decisione e interruppe bruscamente quello che stava facendo.  
Eudial la guardò leggermente stupita.  
\- Forse sto facendo un errore, ma credo che prima di iniziare il rituale tu debba sapere la verità. Dopo potrai decidere quello che vuoi davvero. -  
Le porse la busta e lei la aprì iniziando a leggere.  
Eudial trasalì leggermente vedendo la familiare scrittura di Giles, poi, man mano che leggeva si rese conto dei motivi del comportamento dell'Osservatore. Nella lettera lui si scusava per i dispiaceri che le avrebbe causato e le augurava di essere felice una volta tornata a casa. Con quelle parole scritte, lui le stava dando l'addio che non era stato capace di darle a voce.  
Eudial guardò Setsuna col viso bagnato di lacrime.  
\- Che stupido. Perchè non mi ha detto nulla? -  
\- Voleva che tu facessi la scelta più giusta. -  
\- Facendosi odiare? Stupido, stupido, stupido! - Eudial era arrabbiata con Giles, ma Setsuna sapeva che era anche molto felice che lui non pensasse le parole che le aveva detto il giorno prima. - Dov'è ora? È già partito? -  
Setsuna annuì.  
\- Ormai l'aereo deve essere decollato da qualche ora. Cosa pensi di fare? Hai la possibilità di tornare a casa o restare sulla Terra, la decisione è tua. Qualunque cosa tu scelga dovrai rinunciare all'altra. Pensaci bene. -  
\- Prima di decidere devo parlare con Giles. Se è partito lo raggiungerò a Sunnydale e se non è lì lo troverò! -  
\- Se deciderai di tornare sul tuo pianeta, sai dove trovarmi. -  
Eudial le sorrise.  
\- Grazie, Sailor Pluto. -  
Corse alla porta e la spalancò, ansiosa di raggiungere l'aeroporto e si trovò davanti Xander e Willow che stavano per bussare. I due ragazzi sembravano sconvolti.  
\- Eudial! I vampiri hanno preso il signor Giles! - Ansimò Willow. - Se non andrai alla Cattedrale Marina lo uccideranno! -  
Setsuna la chiamò.  
\- Eudial, aspetta! Vengo con te, deve essere una trappola. -  
\- Lo so. Ma è meglio che tu vada a cercare le altre senshi e ci raggiungiate in seguito. Io cercherò di prendere tempo. In due non avremmo speranze. Prestami la macchina. -  
Setsuna annuì e le porse le chiavi.  
Eudial partì a tutta velocità verso la Cattedrale Marina.

\- Non sei contento? - Mikorsot sorrise a Giles. - Fra poco morirai. Ma prima assisterai alla fine della tua adorata Cacciatrice. -  
L'Osservatore ricambiò lo sguardo del vampiro.  
\- Non ci sperare. -  
\- E chi mi impedirà di farlo? Tu forse? - Colpì con un calcio le sbarre della gabbia che imprigionava Giles, come per mostrargliene la resistenza.  
\- Lei non verrà. - L'Osservatore scoppiò a ridere. Ora più che mai era convinto di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Lui sarebbe morto, certo, ma stavolta la Cacciatrice sarebbe stata al sicuro. - È tornata al suo mondo, ormai è salva, non potresti farle del male in nessun modo. E in ogni caso non verrebbe a salvare me, mi odia. -  
Mikorsot ghignò divertito.  
\- Credo che ti sbagli, Osservatore. -  
Giles seguì lo sguardo del vampiro e si sentì morire scorgendo Eudial sulla porta.  
\- Già, ti sbagli, Osservatore. - Ripetè lei, minacciosa. - Aspetta che mi occupi di Mr. Vampiro qui e poi dovrai darmi un bel po' di spiegazioni. -  
\- Sei impazzita? Vattene via! Scappa finche sei in tempo! Ti ucciderà! - Gridò Giles cercando di aprire la porta della gabbia.  
\- Ah si? E lasciare che ammazzi te invece? Scordatelo! Non te la caverai tanto facilmente per aver tentato di imbrogliarmi! -  
Mikorsot si schiarì la voce.  
\- Benvenuta Cacciatrice... -  
Eudial gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
\- Ti dispiace aspettare un attimo? Vengo ad ammazzarti tra qualche secondo, ma non è buona educazione interrompere un discorso! -  
Mikorsot la fissò stupito per un attimo, poi sorrise maligno.  
\- Bene, bene, mi piace. È coraggiosa, diventerà una compagna formidabile. - Sollevò una mano e decine di vampiri e demoni spuntarono dall'ombra. - Andate a prenderla, ma la voglio viva! -  
I mostri si avventarono su di lei.  
\- Che noiosi! - Si lamentò Eudial, colpendo il primo demone con un calcio.  
Sfoderò il pugnale che aveva portato con sè ed eliminò due vampiri, ma altri quattro avevano già preso il posto di quelli caduti.  
Giles scuoteva disperato le sbarre della gabbia: Eudial si stava battendo meravigliosamente, ma non aveva nessuna speranza di uccidere da sola decine e decine di vampiri e demoni. Si maledisse per essersi lasciato catturare vivo: era colpa sua se lei era lì. La sua Cacciatrice stava per essere uccisa e lui era di nuovo impotente.  
Un demone colpì con violenza il braccio di Eudial, facendole volare via il pugnale. Immediatamente, altri tre demoni la afferrarono, immobilizzandola.  
Mikorsot si avvicinò lentamente e le sollevò il viso passandole una mano sotto al mento. Eudial lo addentò e lui ritrasse la mano di scatto, schiaffeggiandola con l'altra.  
Sorrise sinistramente.  
\- Bene. Ti piace mordere. -  
In quel momento Giles capì le intenzioni del vampiro.  
\- Lasciala stare! - Gridò. - Se proprio devi, scegli me! -  
\- Commovente. Scordatelo. -  
\- Farò qualunque cosa tu voglia, ma lasciala andare. -  
\- Sai cosa voglio, misero umano? Voglio vedervi soffrire atroci sofferenze. Ci avete ostacolato troppe volte. -  
Eudial guardò l'Osservatore.  
Le sailor tardavano ad arrivare e lei non poteva fare nulla per liberarsi dalla stretta dei demoni.  
\- Non ho paura, Giles. E non è vero che ti odio. -  
Mikorsot afferrò i capelli della ragazza e con uno strattone la costrinse a piegare la testa di lato.  
Giles gridò, poi il vampiro affondò i denti nel collo di Eudial.


	11. Blood of the Vampire

Giles vide il corpo della ragazza irrigidirsi e tentare di resistere al morso del vampiro per poi rilassarsi e abbandonarsi completamente sotto la stretta di Mikorsot. Il vampiro si staccò da lei dopo qualche minuto, e, dopo essersi inciso il polso, lasciò sgocciolare il suo sangue tra le labbra della ragazza.  
L'Osservatore crollò in ginocchio, accasciandosi contro le sbarre della gabbia. Ormai era troppo tardi. Non era stato in grado di proteggere la Cacciatrice nemmeno questa volta.  
Vide Mikorsot lasciar scivolare a terra il corpo di Eudial e dirigersi verso di lui, ma non gli importava. Che venisse pure la morte! Sarebbe stata solo un sollievo e nessuna tortura sarebbe stata più forte del dolore che gli lacerava l'anima.  
Mikorsot rise, godendo del dolore di Giles, ma la sua allegria si spense quando una sfera di energia lo sfiorò costringendolo ad allontanarsi dalla gabbia. Il vampiro si guardò intorno e vide che le sailor senshi lo avevano quasi circondato. I suoi demoni si erano dileguati vedendo arrivare le combattenti e lui si trovava in netto svantaggio numerico. Con rabbia sfondò la vetrata di una finestra e fuggì prima che potessero fermarlo. Avrebbe voluto portare via il corpo di Eudial, ma le circostanze glielo avevano impedito. Non importava. Non avrebbe avuto una compagna, ma almeno la Cacciatrice era morta.

Sailor Pluto spezzò la serratura della gabbia, liberando Giles.  
L'uomo barcollò fino al corpo di Eudial e si inginocchiò al suo fianco: la ragazza era mortalmente pallida e sul suo collo spiccava il rosso vivo del sangue che era sgorgato dalla ferita. Giles lo asciugò delicatamente con un fazzoletto, come se temesse di farle male.  
\- Siamo arrivate tardi. - Mormorò Sailor Mars in tono triste.  
\- Forse non è tardi! - Disse Usagi in tono speranzoso. - Guardate, respira ancora! È ancora viva! -  
Giles la guardò e l'espressione nei suoi occhi la fece rabbrividire.  
\- Se fosse morta sarebbe stato meglio. Il vampiro l'ha morsa. Non ci sono speranze. Lei morirà, ma quando tornerà in vita sarà solo un mostro senza anima. -  
Un silenzio carico di orrore cadde dopo le parole di Giles.  
L'Osservatore passò le braccia intorno al corpo di Eudial e la sollevò delicatamente.  
Setsuna lo guardò tristemente.  
\- Posso farlo io, se vuole. -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- No. Devo farlo io. La riporterò a casa e quando diventerà un vampiro la ucciderò. -

Giles sfiorò con un dito la punta acuminata del paletto di legno. Quando lei fosse diventata un vampiro non avrebbe dovuto esitare. Sapeva che le senshi erano vicino alla casa e che l'avrebbero eliminata loro, se lui avesse fallito, ma non voleva che accadesse. Era colpa sua se Eudial era stata morsa da Mikorsot ed era giusto che fosse lui ad uccidere il demone che le avrebbe rubato l'anima. Dopo avrebbe cercato e ucciso Mikorsot oppure sarebbe morto nel tentativo. Il desiderio di vendicare Eudial era l'unico appiglio a cui si aggrappava per non impazzire.  
Eudial non era ancora morta. Era strano, di solito le vittime dei vampiri non resistevano tanto a lungo.  
Giles guardò la ragazza: il pallore la faceva sembrare fragile e respirava appena. La lunga attesa gli stava logorando i nervi, e l'orrore del gesto che avrebbe dovuto compiere lo angosciava profondamente, eppure una piccola e irrazionale parte della sua mente gli faceva sperare che la morte tardasse ancora. Sapeva che era meglio per entrambi che tutto finisse in fretta, ma piantare il paletto nel cuore della ragazza lo avrebbe costretto ad accettare il fatto che Eudial era inesorabilmente morta e non si sentiva pronto a farlo.  
Chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante.  
Quando li riaprì si rese conto che doveva essersi addormentato: il sole era calato all'orizzonte e la luna piena illuminava la stanza.  
Giles corse verso il letto di Eudial: era sempre immobile.  
Con un brivido Giles si rese conto che se lei fosse diventata un vampiro mentre dormiva, lui non si sarebbe affatto svegliato.  
Un fremito percorse il corpo di Eudial e lui si rese conto che stava per aprire gli occhi.  
Appoggiò il paletto in corrispondenza del cuore della ragazza. Avrebbe dovuto colpire ora, prima che potesse reagire, ma non poteva. Doveva guardarla negli occhi almeno una volta per rendersi conto che era il vampiro quello che stava uccidendo e non la sua Cacciatrice.  
Con una mano stringeva il paletto, pronto ad affondarlo e con l'altra impugnava una croce.  
L'Osservatore tese la croce verso il viso di Eudial non appena vide che apriva gli occhi. Il vampiro avrebbe dovuto arretrare, ma Eudial fissò la croce senza muoversi, poi spostò lo sguardo sul paletto.  
\- Che diavolo stai facendo Giles? Sei impazzito? -  
Giles la guardò allibito.  
\- Sei morta... -  
\- Ah si? Allora non devo essermene accorta visto che respiro ancora. -  
\- Ma il vampiro... -  
Giles le afferrò un polso. Batteva. Il cuore di Eudial batteva.  
\- Sei viva. Sei davvero viva... -  
\- Perchè, ti dispiace? Piuttosto sei sicuro di stare bene, Giles? -  
Con un gesto improvviso l'Osservatore la abbracciò, stringendola forte tra le sue braccia.  
Non sapeva cosa fosse successo, ma Eudial era sopravvissuta al morso del vampiro. Sembrava impossibile ma lei era lì. Viva.

Eudial fu sorpresa dall'abbraccio improvviso di Giles. Lo sentiva tremare e si rese conto di quanto dovesse essergli costato il comportamento freddo dei giorni precedenti.  
Non ricordava bene cosa fosse successo. L'ultimo ricordo che aveva era quello di essere stata immobilizzata dai demoni. Giles aveva parlato di un vampiro. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di ricordare. Rivide il viso freddo di Mikorsot che si avvicinava al suo, poi aveva provato un dolore lancinante al collo e infine un senso di torpore l'aveva avvolta e aveva perso i sensi. Con un brivido si rese conto che il vampiro l'aveva effettivamente morsa e capì il motivo dello stato d'animo di Giles.  
L'Osservatore la sentì tremare e la lasciò andare temendo di averle fatto male.  
\- Ti ho stretta troppo? Come ti senti? -  
Eudial gli sorrise.  
\- Mi sento debole, ma non provo dolore. -  
Giles le sentì nuovamente il polso e le restituì il sorriso, rassicurato dal battito molto più forte e regolare del giorno prima.  
\- Hai perso molto sangue ieri, cerca di riposare ora. Presto starai meglio. -  
Eudial chiuse gli occhi, ma la sua mano trattenne quella di Giles.  
\- Resta qui, ti prego. - Sussurrò prima di addormentarsi.

Eudial prese la boccetta di Acqua Santa dalla scrivania e se ne lasciò cadere una goccia su un dito.  
\- Niente. -  
Giles annuì e tirò una riga su un'altra voce della lista.  
\- Bene. Non hai problemi con croci, Acqua Santa né con la luce del sole e hai ancora la tua anima. Direi che non sei diventata un vampiro. -  
\- Però mi ha morso. Come mai non sono morta? -  
\- Non ne ho idea. Forse dipende dal fatto che non sei un essere umano. -  
Eudial riflettè per qualche istante.  
\- È possibile. - Studiò la propria immagine nello specchio. - Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto non potermi più specchiare. Hmm... sicuro che non mi siano cresciuti i canini? -  
\- Sicuro. Tu piuttosto sei sicura di sentirti abbastanza forte per stare in piedi? -  
La ragazza ridacchiò.  
\- È la decima volta che me lo chiedi stamattina. Stai tranquillo, mi sento benissimo. Potrei anche andare a caccia di vampiri stanotte. -  
\- Scordatelo. Finchè non saremo sicuri che il morso di Mikorsot non abbia avuto effetti collaterali, i vampiri non li guarderai nemmeno da lontano. Anzi, non avresti mai dovuto affrontarli, sono stato un folle a permettertelo. -  
\- È per questo che hai cercato di ingannarmi? -  
\- Si è per questo. Dovresti tornare dalla tua gente, essere felice, non restare qui a rischiare la vita ogni giorno. -  
Eudial sospirò.  
\- Dovevi dirmelo. Sono io che devo scegliere cosa fare della mia vita. Non avresti dovuto farlo, Giles. -  
\- Non voglio che tu muoia. Quando ti ho vista cadere sotto i denti del vampiro ho creduto che sarei impazzito. -  
\- Lo so e te ne sono grata. Sei l'unica persona che si preoccupi per me. Ma credi che potrei essere felice se mi costringessi a seguire una strada senza avere la possibilità di sceglierla da sola? Mi hai dato la possibilità di tornare a casa, ma deciderò io se e quando farlo. -  
\- Ci penserai bene almeno? -  
\- Lo farò, ma tu non mentirmi più. Mi hai ferita. -  
\- Mi dispiace... -  
Eudial notò il tono abbattuto dell'Osservatore e si sentì in colpa: non intendeva farlo soffrire. Si rendeva conto che negli ultimi giorni doveva aver passato momenti terribili. Gli sorrise.  
\- Eh no! Non te la caverai così facilmente! La mia vendetta sarà tremenda! Potrei addirittura portarti al centro commerciale a fare spese! -

Haruka guardò la finestra della casa, accigliata.  
\- Avremmo dovuto immaginarlo che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di ucciderla. -  
Michiru finì di abbozzare uno schizzo della villa sul blocco da disegno che aveva sulle ginocchia.  
\- L'inglese ha detto che non è diventata un vampiro. -  
\- E se lei lo stesse manovrando? Lo ha detto lui stesso che non c'erano speranze, ricordi? -  
\- Forse ti preoccupi troppo, ma in ogni caso continueremo a sorvegliarla. -

Giles osservò Eudial, leggermente preoccupato: dopo l'attacco del vampiro aveva impiegato parecchi giorni a recuperare le forze e gli sembrava che fosse dimagrita. Però Eudial era di buon umore e aveva insistito per riprendere gli allenamenti.  
?Forse sono davvero troppo protettivo.? Si disse. Da quando aveva rischiato di perderla, aveva sempre il timore che potesse succederle qualcosa. Per giorni non l'aveva persa di vista un attimo, temendo di scorgere in lei effetti del morso di Mikorsot, ma l'unico danno che Eudial aveva subito sembrava essere stata soltanto la perdita di sangue.  
Giles impugnò la spada di legno da allenamento e la ragazza fece lo stesso. Eudial aveva tanto insistito per ricominciare ad allenarsi, che alla fine lui aveva acconsentito a patto che non si affaticasse troppo.  
Schivò i colpi di Eudial per due volte, poi alzò la spada davanti a sè per parare il terzo colpo. Notò che la ragazza aveva sbagliato il movimento del braccio e che per questo non sarebbe riuscita a dare al colpo molta forza. Pensò che avrebbe dovuto spiegarle l'errore, quando la spada di legno lo colpì con una violenza inaspettata, spezzando la sua spada alzata a parare e scagliandolo contro la libreria a qualche metro di distanza.  
Eudial lasciò cadere a terra la sua spada e corse verso di lui, spaventata.  
\- Giles! Giles! Ti ho fatto male?! Rispondimi, stai bene?! -  
L'Osservatore era rimasto senza fiato per il colpo improvviso, ma a parte qualche livido, era illeso. Annuì rassicurandola e lei lo aiutò a rialzarsi.  
\- Ma cosa è successo? Non avevo messo tanta forza in quel colpo... Anzi, ho anche sbagliato il movimento. -  
\- Se non lo avessi sbagliato probabilmente mi avresti ucciso... -  
\- Pensi che sia colpa del vampiro? - Chiese Eudial in fretta.  
\- È possibile. Dovremo verificarlo. Tu come ti senti? -  
\- Bene direi. - Fece una pausa, poi riprese a parlare guardando Giles, preoccupata. - Cosa mi sta succedendo? Sto diventando un vampiro? Dovrai uccidermi? -  
Giles le strinse un braccio in un gesto di conforto.  
\- Non sei un vampiro. Il tuo cuore batte, sei viva. E la tua anima è lì, la vedo nei tuoi occhi. Anche se il morso di Mikorsot può aver cambiato il tuo corpo, tu sei sempre Eudial. Dobbiamo solo capire quali sono gli effetti del morso di quel mostro, ma andrà tutto bene. Non ti preoccupare. -  
Eudial nascose il viso contro la spalla dell'Osservatore.  
\- Ho paura, Giles. -  
La strinse, protettivo. Aveva paura anche lui, ma sarebbe stato forte per difenderla e confortarla.


	12. Power of Blood

Eudial studiò il menù mentre Giles ordinava il secondo piatto.  
Era grata all'Osservatore per tutto quello che stava facendo per lei: da quando avevano scoperto i primi effetti del morso del vampiro, aveva fatto di tutto per rassicurarla. Avevano studiato insieme i libri antichi in cerca di casi analoghi, ma lei dubitava che ce ne fossero. Giles le era sempre rimasto vicino, pronto ad incoraggiarla quando si perdeva d'animo e a consolarla nei momenti di sconforto.  
Ora lei si sentiva più tranquilla: i giorni erano passati senza cambiamenti significativi e ciò la rassicurava, inoltre la presenza dell'Osservatore la faceva sentire al sicuro come non le capitava più sin da quando era una bambina.  
Quella sera Giles aveva fatto le cose in grande: l'aveva portata a cena in un ristorante elegante situato sul tetto di un grattacielo. Il proprietario del locale aveva ricreato un giardino esotico con piante e animaletti tropicali in mezzo al quale erano disposti i tavoli. In alto, l'unico tetto era il cielo stellato.  
Il cameriera si rivolse a Eudial.  
\- Come la vuole la bistecca, signorina? -  
Eudial fissò intensamente il collo dell'Osservatore prima di rispondere lentamente e con un tono allusivo.  
\- Al sangue. -  
Giles la guardò, preoccupato.  
Eudial scoppiò a ridere vedendo la sua espressione.  
\- Scherzavo. -

Il tavolo era illuminato da un piccolo lampione seminascosto tra le foglie di una palma bassa. Sul vetro un piccolo geco era immobile in attesa di zanzare da catturare.  
Eudial sorrise indicandolo a Giles.  
\- Mi assomiglia vero? -  
\- In che senso? -  
\- Anche lui caccia vampiri no? -  
Il geco scattò con un movimento rapido e ingoiò la zanzara.  
\- Ed è anche bravo. -  
Eudial allungò una mano verso il lampione.  
\- Su, vieni qui... - Sussurrò all'animaletto.  
Il geco la osservò con i suoi occhietti neri, lucidi come perline, poi scese lungo il sostegno del lampione e salì sulla mano della ragazza.  
Eudial lo fissò affascinata per qualche istante, poi trasalì rendendosi conto di quello che era successo. L'incanto sembrò spezzarsi e il geco schizzò via dalla sua mano facendole solletico sulla pelle e tornò al sicuro in alto sul lampione.  
Giles era stupito.  
\- Come hai fatto? Lo hai affascinato... -  
Eudial scosse la testa.  
\- Non ne ho idea. Volevo che venisse da me e lo ha fatto... - Si interruppe guardando verso l'entrata del ristorante. - Ecco, invece vorrei che loro se ne andassero. -  
Giles seguì il suo sguardo, scorgendo Haruka e Michiru.  
\- Vieni, andiamo via. -  
Si alzarono e si diressero verso l'uscita, ignorando le due ragazze.  
Giles porse la carta di credito al cameriere e aspettarono il conto.

Eudial sospirò entrando nell'ascensore.  
\- Non la smetteranno mai di seguirci quelle due? -  
\- Non si fidano di noi. Credo che non siano troppo convinte che tu non sei un vampiro. -  
La porta dell'ascensore si aprì al piano del parcheggio e si diressero verso la macchina.  
Giles accese il motore, ma quando ingranò la retromarcia per uscire, fu costretto a spegnerlo: una macchina sportiva gialla si era appena fermata dietro alla loro, impedendogli di uscire dal parcheggio.  
Giles scese dall'auto e fissò le due ragazze, irritato.  
\- Cosa volete da noi? Spostatela. -  
Haruka tirò il freno a mano e scese anche lei.  
\- Perchè tu possa accompagnarla a succhiare il sangue alla gente? -  
\- Lei non è un vampiro! -  
\- È stata morsa da un vampiro. Lo hai detto tu stesso che non c'erano speranze. -  
\- Evidentemente mi sbagliavo. -  
\- E chi ci assicura che non sia un vampiro anche tu? - Intervenne Michiru. - Mi immagino la scena: lei che si sveglia, tu che esiti a piantarle un paletto nel cuore e lei che ti addenta... -  
Eudial accese il motore e premette sull'acceleratore a fondo, colpendo la fiancata dell'auto di Haruka con violenza.  
Scese sbattendo la portiera.  
\- Io non sono un vampiro! - Gridò. - E ora sposta quel catorcio e lasciaci andare! -  
Haruka impallidì per l'ira.  
\- La mia auto... - La ragazza si avventò contro Eudial, alzando un pugno per colpirla. - Questa me la paghi strega! -  
Giles si mise tra le due ragazze e il colpo di Haruka lo fece sbattere contro l'auto parcheggiata.  
Eudial fissò Haruka con ferocia.  
\- Ti avevo avvisata. Non osare mai più fare del male al mio Osservatore! - Gridò furiosa, detestando la ragazza con tutte le sue forze.  
L'auto di Haruka si sollevò in aria e venne scagliata a qualche decina di metri di distanza, contro una delle colonne del parcheggio, mentre i vetri delle auto vicine esplodevano in migliaia di frammenti.  
Giles osservò a bocca aperta l'auto gialla ridotta ad un ammasso di lamiere contorte, poi si accorse che Eudial stava barcollando e riuscì a prenderla fra le braccia un istante prima che si accasciasse a terra.  
Decise che era meglio sparire prima che le due sailor senshi si riprendessero dallo stupore.  
Depose Eudial sul sedile posteriore, poi avviò l'auto e partì a tutta velocità.

 

Con un gemito Eudial aprì gli occhi.  
Si guardò intorno confusa: era stesa sul divano della loro casa, ma non riusciva a ricordare come ci fosse arrivata. Ricordava solo che era nel parcheggio del ristorante e che stava per colpire Haruka, poi c'era il vuoto assoluto.  
Giles tornò dalla cucina con un asciugamano bagnato e un catino di acqua fredda. Aveva un'espressione preoccupata.  
\- Per fortuna ti sei svegliata. Come ti senti? -  
\- Non lo so... Mi sembra di non avere energie, ma non sto male... a parte la testa. -  
Giles le passò l'asciugamano fresco sul viso.  
\- Va meglio? -  
\- Un po'. Ma cosa è successo?-  
Giles le raccontò la fine che aveva fatto l'auto di Haruka.  
Eudial scosse la testa incredula.  
\- Sei sicuro che sia stata io? -  
\- Io non ho mai avuto esperienze di telecinesi e a giudicare dall'espressione delle due sailor non credo proprio che lo abbiano fatto loro. -  
\- Ma io non ho mai avuto poteri in grado di fare una cosa del genere! Non me ne sono nemmeno accorta! Volevo solo prendere Haruka a calci sui denti per averti colpito!-  
Giles la guardò, serio.  
\- Allora credo proprio che abbiamo scoperto un altro effetto collaterale del morso del vampiro... -  
Eudial sospirò.  
\- Non volevo fare una cosa del genere. Ho perso la testa, non riesco a sopportare che quelle due possano farti del male...-  
\- Non deve succedere di nuovo. Qualunque cosa dicano o facciano devi evitare di perdere la calma, almeno finché non sarai certa di poter controllare questo potere. Stavolta ci ha rimesso solo l'auto di Haruka, ma avresti potuto ferire qualcuno. -  
\- Forse hanno ragione loro. Forse sono davvero un vampiro... -  
\- No! Non lo sei. Se lo fossi non ti preoccuperesti di esserlo. Staresti in giro ad ammazzare la gente.-  
\- Però ora quelle due saranno convinte che sono pericolosa. Non ci daranno più pace. -  
\- Si, temo che non la prenderanno molto bene. - Giles si concesse un sorriso. - Del resto avresti dovuto vedere come era ridotta quella macchina... -

Giles aprì la porta con prudenza e guardò Setsuna con sospetto.  
\- Immagino che non sia qui per una visita di cortesia, vero? -  
\- Ho saputo quello che è successo ieri. -  
\- Non vi permetterò di farle del male. -  
\- Se avessi voluto ucciderla non avrei convinto Haruka e Michiru ad aspettare. Avrebbero voluto attaccare subito. Prima di prendere una decisione voglio giudicare di persona. Posso entrare ora? -  
Giles si fece da parte lasciandola passare.  
Setsuna sedette compostamente su una delle poltrone.  
\- Dov'è? -  
\- Sta riposando. Era sfinita. -  
\- Immagino. Far volare un'automobile intera richiede molte energie. -  
\- È stato un incidente. -  
\- Haruka e Michiru non la pensano così. -  
\- Quelle due non sono obbiettive. - Commentò Giles con disprezzo. - Non aspettano altro che vendicarsi per gli avvenimenti di cinque anni fa. -  
\- Nemmeno lei lo è. In ogni caso ieri poteva succedere una tragedia. -  
\- Ma non è successo. Eudial non ha ferito nessuno. Per l'auto, risarcirò i danni personalmente. -  
\- Non è una questione di danni. Se non è in grado di controllare il suo potere è pericolosa. E non solo per gli altri. Cosa le succederebbe se usasse più energia di quanta non ne possa sopportare? -  
\- E cosa proponete di fare? Ammazzarla prima che si uccida da sola? Riuscirà a controllare quel potere. -  
\- E se non ci riuscissi? -  
Giles alzò di scatto la testa nel sentire la voce di Eudial. La ragazza era sulla soglia della stanza e lo guardava. L'espressione sul suo volto lo preoccupò: lo sguardo di Eudial era sperduto e terrorizzato, come se temesse di non riuscire ad andare più avanti.  
Con pochi passi fu accanto a lei e la strinse fra le braccia con un gesto protettivo: in quel momento gli sembrava terribilmente fragile.  
\- Ce la farai. Ti aiuterò io. E in ogni caso non lascerò che ti uccidano. -  
\- Sempre che ci riesca. - Commentò Setsuna.  
\- Giles... - Sussurrò Eudial appoggiandosi a lui. - E se Pluto avesse ragione? Se ti facessi del male senza volerlo? Non potrei sopportarlo. Piuttosto preferisco morire ora. -  
\- Non dire così! Ci riuscirai. -  
Setsuna riflettè prima di parlare.  
\- Calmatevi entrambi, ora. Non c'è bisogno di farsi prendere dal panico. Non ho intenzione di uccidere nessuno. -  
Eudial e Giles sedettero sul divano.  
\- No? -  
\- No. Personalmente non credo che Eudial abbia cattive intenzioni. Ma questo potere incontrollato è una minaccia e dobbiamo evitare che qualcuno si possa far male. Come pensa di controllarlo, signor Giles? -  
\- Ho studiato un programma di esercizi di meditazione per migliorare l'autocontrollo, poi Eudial dovrà cercare di usare intenzionalmente i nuovi poteri in modo graduale. Infine consiglierei di evitare qualunque contatto tra lei e Haruka Tenou. -  
Setsuna sorrise brevemente all'ultima frase, poi rispose.  
\- Può andare, ma se qualcosa dovesse andare male non potrà affrontarlo da solo. Una di noi senshi dovrà sempre restare qui in modo da poter intervenire. -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Mi pare giusto. La casa è grande, basterà sistemare una delle stanze degli ospiti.-  
\- Allora parlerò con le inner e decideremo i turni. -  
\- Ma se alla fine non riuscissi a controllare i miei poteri cosa ne sarà di me? Mi ucciderete? -  
\- Non lo permetterò. - Ripetè Giles, ostinato.  
Setsuna la guardò seria.  
\- In tal caso effettuerò il rituale e tornerai al tuo pianeta. Se erano in grado di controllare il Faraone 90, potranno gestire anche questa situazione.-


	13. A New Mate

Usagi si schermò gli occhi con una mano: il sole era alto e la abbagliò per qualche istante quando uscì da casa.  
Si affrettò verso la macchina di Mamoru: quel giorno toccava a lei restare a casa di Giles ed Eudial e il ragazzo la avrebbe accompagnata in auto.  
Le altre sailor non amavano particolarmente il compito che Sailor Pluto aveva assegnato loro, si sentivano un po' a disagio a trascorrere del tempo con una ex-nemica. Anche Eudial del resto non faceva molto per migliorare i rapporti, pur non comportandosi in modo ostile. Semplicemente le ignorava.  
Per Usagi, invece era diverso: le piaceva quella vecchia casa ombreggiata dagli alberi del giardino. Inoltre era certa che Eudial fosse molto più umana di quanto non volesse mostrare. A volte Usagi aveva notato che in sua presenza Eudial sembrava più rilassata che non in presenza delle altre senshi e si comportava in modo più spontaneo. In quelle occasioni Usagi era sicura che la strega non era più solo la nemica feroce che avevano affrontato cinque anni prima, ma una persona con un'anima e sentimenti.  
L'auto si fermò e Usagi scese dopo aver salutato Mamoru con un bacio.  
Spinse il cancello di ferro battuto ed entrò nel giardino. Percorse il vialetto di accesso e bussò alla porta di casa. Aspettò per qualche istante, poi girò intorno alla villa.  
Eudial era in piedi, appoggiata con la schiena al tronco di un albero e teneva gli occhi chiusi, l'Osservatore invece era a qualche metro di distanza da lei e aveva in mano una busta di carta.  
Giles vide Usagi e le sorrise, salutandola con un cenno, poi prese una pesca dal sacchetto e la scagliò con forza in direzione di Eudial.  
Il frutto si fermò a pochi centimetri dal viso della ragazza e rimase sospeso nel vuoto, poi fluttò in modo irregolare verso Giles. A circa metà strada cadde in terra, rotolando sull'erba.  
Eudial riaprì gli occhi, strofinandosi la fronte con una mano.  
\- Non ci riesco, Giles. - Si lamentò. - Fa male. -  
L'Osservatore raccolse la pesca e la guardò pensieroso prima di riporla nel sacchetto.  
\- Riposati per un po'. Sei migliorata molto negli ultimi giorni, continuando ad allenarti sarai in grado di controllare i tuoi poteri molto presto. -  
\- È così faticoso... Se riesco a malapena a sollevare una pesca per un paio di metri, come ho potuto scagliare un'automobile tanto lontano? -  
\- I poteri li hai, ma non riesci a controllarli bene volontariamente. Quella sera eri furiosa, li hai scatenati istintivamente. Per questo devi continuare ad allenarti. Hai ancora mal di testa? -  
\- Sta passando. Ah, ciao Usagi. - Aggiunse, notando la ragazza.

Eudial passò la lattina fresca a Usagi e ne prese una per sè, poi le due ragazze si inoltrarono tra i cespugli incolti, oltre la recinzione del giardino. Con prudenza scesero lungo il pendio fino ad arrivare al mare.  
Usagi vide il rottame dell'auto.  
\- Quella è...-  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Si, è qui che Giles mi ha trovata. Non è male vero? Qui non viene mai nessuno. -  
Stese in terra l'asciugamano e sedette vicino alla riva.  
Usagi la imitò.  
\- Vieni spesso qui? -  
\- Si, soprattutto negli ultimi tempi. Sailor Pluto mi ha sconsigliato di uscire di casa finché non sarò riuscita a controllare i miei poteri. Quando Giles non è in casa vengo qui. Mi rilassa. -  
\- È molto difficile? -  
\- Hai visto prima con la pesca, no? Ascoltare il mare mi aiuta a concentrarmi e mi fa passare il mal di testa. -  
Usagi bevve dalla lattina.  
\- Capisco. Anche per me è stato difficile imparare a combattere come Sailor Moon all'inizio. -  
Eudial seguì con lo sguardo il volo di un gabbiano per qualche istante e sorrise.  
\- Però da quando mi ha morso quel vampiro, c'è una cosa che mi viene naturale... Guarda! -  
Allungò un braccio verso il gabbiano e l'uccello scese verso di lei atterrando sull'asciugamano. Ripiegò le ali e lasciò che Eudial lo carezzasse delicatamente con un dito, poi la ragazza lo prese in mano e lo lanciò verso l'alto lasciandolo libero di volare via.  
Usagi la guardava a bocca aperta.  
\- Ma come hai fatto? Lo hai chiamato? -  
\- Non lo so. Semplicemente desidero che vengano da me e lo fanno. L'ho scoperto per caso. Lo so, contro i mostri non serve a nulla, ma è un potere che mi piace. Anche se viene da un vampiro. -  
\- Ma è stupendo Eudial! Non ho mai visto niente di simile! Una cosa del genere non può essere malvagia, ne sono certa! -

Mikorsot colpì il demone che era venuto a dargli notizie dell'ennesima sconfitta contro le sailor. La Cacciatrice non si era fatta più vedere, quindi doveva essere morta. Imprecò. Quella ragazza gli piaceva, sarebbe diventata una buona compagna, ma era stato costretto ad abbandonarla prima che rinascesse come vampira per colpa delle sailor. Era uno spreco e quelle maledette senshi continuavano ad intralciarlo. Se avesse avuto una compagna degna, non avrebbero avuto scampo.  
Doveva trovarne un'altra, decise. E quale compagna migliore se non una delle stesse sailor?  
Riesaminò mentalmente le varie combattenti: Sailor Moon era forte, ma era sempre insieme alle compagne e poi non era il suo tipo: troppo stucchevolmente buona. Le due outer che agivano sempre in coppia gli piacevano: avevano negli occhi un lato oscuro, non erano innocenti come le altre. Scartò Sailor Uranus: troppo mascolina per i suoi gusti. Sailor Neptune sarebbe stata la compagna perfetta: bella, forte e senza scrupoli.  
Chiamò un demone ombra e gli ordinò di aspettare ai margini del campo di battaglia la prossima volta che avessero attaccato e di seguire Sailor Neptune senza farsi notare. In quel modo avrebbero scoperto la sua identità.

Sailor Pluto sorseggiò il the caldo e sorrise a Giles.  
\- Probabilmente è un bene che possa usare i suoi poteri solo con difficoltà. Sarà più difficile che li usi con leggerezza. -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Mi fa male vederla soffrire. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa. -  
Setsuna sorrise nuovamente.  
\- La sta già aiutando. - Depose la tazza e si chinò sul libro che Giles stava sfogliando. - Ha scoperto qualcosa di nuovo sui nemici? -  
L'Osservatore esitò qualche secondo prima di rispondere: i lunghi capelli di Setsuna gli sfioravano il collo facendogli il solletico. Provava una certa attrazione nei confronti di quella donna: era bella, seria e matura. Inoltre era interessata ai testi antichi ed era una delle poche sailor che aveva avuto fiducia in Eudial.  
Tentò di concentrarsi sui nemici.  
\- Ho scoperto che il vampiro che ha ferito Eudial si chiama Mikorsot. Ha circa trecento anni ed è solito agire in coppia. La sua ultima compagna è stata uccisa da una Cacciatrice qualche anno fa. Per questo ha tentato di trasformare Eudial in un vampiro, ne voleva una nuova. -

Haruka abbassò la spada con un sorriso soddisfatto: anche stavolta avevano spazzato via i vampiri che minacciavano la città. Doveva ammettere che senza l'aiuto di Eudial il lavoro era praticamente raddoppiato, ma era contenta di non doverla rivedere. Il pensiero di quello che era successo alla sua auto la faceva ribollire di rabbia e il fatto che Rupert Giles gliene avesse ricomprata una identica non cambiava le cose: Eudial era una mina vagante, non avrebbe dovuto essere libera di andare in giro come se nulla fosse.  
Attese che Michiru salisse in macchina e partì: nessuna delle due si accorse del demone ombra che le seguiva.

Eudial si avvicinò alle spalle di Giles e sbirciò il foglio che aveva in mano.  
\- C'è qualcosa che non va? Sembri preoccupato. -  
\- È strano... -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- L'estratto conto della banca. Da quando ho lasciato Sunnydale non ho lavorato, ho comprato la casa, ho risarcito l'auto nuova di Haruka, senza considerare le spese per libri e armi, eppure nonostante tutto ho ancora parecchi soldi sul conto... -  
\- Ah, quello... -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- No, niente. Non è l'ora degli allenamenti? -  
Giles guardò la ragazza: stava cercando di cambiare discorso, ma non era molto brava a fare l'indifferente.  
\- Eudial? - Chiese in tono severo. - Tu ne sai qualcosa di questa storia? -  
\- Io? Ok, ok, non fare quella faccia, ti spiego tutto. Come ti ho già raccontato, facevo parte dei Death Busters. La nostra base segreta era nascosta nell'istituto Mugen, una scuola molto prestigiosa. Quando è stata distrutta, l'assicurazione ha risarcito il professor Tomoe, ma quello che nessuno sapeva era che una parte dei profitti della scuola venivano versati su un conto segreto ed erano destinati a finanziare i Death Busters. -  
\- E tu li hai trasferiti sul mio conto?! -  
\- Vedi altri Death Busters in circolazione? Da quello che mi hanno detto le sailor, Tomoe non ricorda più nulla di quello che è successo. Quei soldi erano destinati a finanziare la distruzione del mondo, ora finanzieranno la caccia ai vampiri. -  
\- Era questo che facevi la sera davanti al computer? -  
\- Credevi che chattassi su internet? -  
Giles non sapeva cosa rispondere, Eudial era riuscita a stupirlo di nuovo.  
Un bussare furioso alla porta gli risparmiò il disturbo di pensare a una risposta.  
Eudial andò ad aprire, arretrando preoccupata quando si vide davanti una Sailor Uranus sconvolta.  
Giles si affrettò ad avvicinarsi a Eudial, temendo che la senshi volesse farle del male.  
Haruka era molto agitata e un rivoletto di sangue le scorreva lungo il viso da una ferita alla testa.  
\- Hanno preso Michiru! - Ansimò prima di crollare in ginocchio.  
Giles la aiutò a rialzarsi e la fece sedere sul divano.  
La ragazza chiese dove fosse la sailor di turno, ma Giles scosse la testa.  
\- Stasera non c'è nessuno. Setsuna pensa che ormai ci sia bisogno di sorveglianza solo quando Eudial si allena con i poteri. -  
\- Allora devo andare! -  
Haruka tentò di rialzarsi, ma Giles la costrinse a restare seduta.  
\- Cosa è successo? -  
\- Ci hanno teso un agguato. Erano decine di demoni e alla fine quel vampiro maledetto ha preso Michiru. Non ho potuto fare nulla per fermarlo. Quando sono riuscita a liberarmi degli altri demoni, era già sparito. Speravo che qui ci fosse Sailor Pluto. Il mio comunicatore è fuori uso. -  
Eudial ansimò.  
\- Era Mikorsot! Vuole farle quello che ha fatto a me! -  
Haruka la guardò sconvolta. Un vampiro? La sua Michiru sarebbe diventata un vampiro?  
\- Solo che lei non sopravviverà.- Disse Giles. - Eudial, prendi le armi dobbiamo fare in fretta. -  
\- Cosa volete fare? - Protestò Haruka. - Non mi serve l'aiuto di quella strega, è più pericolosa lei di qualunque vampiro! -  
\- Non è necessario che usi i poteri. Ucciderò quel mostro combattendo come facevo prima che mi mordesse! -  
\- E se vuoi salvare la tua amica hai bisogno di ogni aiuto possibile. Inoltre, - Giles proseguì con un'espressione gelida mentre staccava una spada dal muro ? quel mostro deve morire. -


	14. Walking Through the Darkness

Giles si girò verso Eudial, seduta sul sedile posteriore ad occhi chiusi.  
\- Riesci a capire dove sia? -  
La ragazza aprì gli occhi e indicò una strada a sinistra.  
\- Di là. Ormai siamo vicini, sento la sua presenza. -  
Haruka fermò la macchina davanti a una fabbrica abbandonata e scese, affrettandosi verso l'entrata.  
\- Aspetta! - La bloccò Giles. - Lì dentro brulicherà di demoni e noi siamo in tre. Dobbiamo stabilire un piano. -  
\- Michiru è li dentro e io devo impedire che diventi un vampiro, a costo della mia stessa vita! Non abbiamo tempo di fare progetti! -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Ho un'idea. Mikorsot vuole una compagna, giusto? Perchè non dargli quello che cerca? -

Mikorsot sfiorò con un dito il collo di Michiru pregustando il sapore del sangue fresco, ma una sensazione conosciuta gli fece alzare la testa di scatto: sentiva la presenza di qualcuno simile a lui.  
Lasciò Michiru e la ragazza svenuta si accasciò a terra.  
Mikorsot si guardò intorno cautamente e la vide.  
Eudial. La Cacciatrice. Era davanti a lui e sorrideva con ferocia. Il vampiro lasciò che si avvicinasse: sentiva il richiamo del suo stesso sangue che scorreva nelle vene della ragazza.  
Sorrise lascivo attirandola sè.  
\- Allora non ti hanno uccisa. -  
\- Ci hanno provato. - Eudial si leccò le labbra ? Il sangue di un Osservatore è particolarmente saporito. Povero sciocco, ha esitato a piantare un paletto nel cuore della sua Cacciatrice.-  
\- Perchè non sei tornata subito da me? -  
\- Quando mi sono svegliata era tutto così diverso. Gli esseri umani sembrano così diversi ora... Caldi, gonfi di sangue, il loro odore non mi dava pace. Ho cacciato per notti e notti finché la mia fame non si è placata. È stato allora che ho iniziato ad accorgermi del richiamo. Sentivo la tua presenza, sentivo di dover tornare da colui che mi ha creata. Ora sono qui. -  
Gli passò un braccio dietro la schiena affondando il viso nel collo del vampiro.  
Mikorsot le carezzò la schiena stringendola a sè.  
Eudial tremò, scossa da un brivido di eccitazione. La vicinanza del vampiro la faceva sentire strana, provava davvero una forte attrazione verso di lui, un desiderio che minacciava di farle dimenticare la sua missione.  
Sentì i denti del vampiro che le laceravano il collo e si rese conto di averlo imitato solo quando sentì in bocca il sapore del sangue di lui.  
Per un attimo fu tentata di abbandonarsi all'oblio di quel bacio, poi si riscosse e colpì Mikorsot con violenza. Il pensiero dello sguardo di Giles quando aveva creduto di averla persa bastò a spezzare l'incanto. Eudial fissò Mikorsot con odio.  
\- Mi dispiace per te, ma qualcosa non ha funzionato. -  
Il vampiro arretrò guardandosi attorno in cerca dei suoi sottoposti.  
\- Non verranno. Sono tutti morti. Uno alla volta li ho ammazzati tutti. Certo non si aspettavano di essere eliminati dalla persona che avevi vampirizzato. Mi credevano simile a loro, sciocchi vero? Oh, scusa, mi ero dimenticata di aver ingannato anche te. -  
Mikorsot ringhiò, avventandosi su di lei.  
Giles e Haruka uscirono allo scoperto: fino ad allora erano rimasti nascosti aspettando che Eudial prendesse di sorpresa il vampiro.  
Eudial evitò i colpi di Mikorsot, contenta che il suo morso l'avesse resa più forte: era un avversario tremendamente abile.  
Scattò per colpirlo, ma il vampiro si spostò di lato, approfittando del fatto che si fosse sbilanciata in avanti per colpirla alla schiena e gettarla a terra.  
Sailor Uranus lanciò il suo attacco, ma Mikorsot si spostò dalla sua traiettoria e afferrò il corpo di Michiru per farsi scudo con esso.  
Haruka si fermò, fremendo di rabbia.  
Giles abbassò la balestra, temendo di poter colpire la ragazza.  
\- Non muovetevi o la vostra amica muore. -  
Mikorsot si avvicinò a Eudial e le sferrò un calcio in pancia.  
\- Credevi di potermi imbrogliare, piccola ingrata? Ti avevo scelta come compagna! Avevo deciso di donarti l'immortalità! Ti ho fatto il dono più grande che si possa fare a un misero umano! E tu osi ribellarti! - Urlò il vampiro fuori di sè, sottolineando ogni frase con un calcio.  
Un dardo si conficcò nella spalla del vampiro, a pochi centimetri dal viso di Michiru.  
\- Ma sei impazzito?! - Gridò Haruka a Giles. - Potevi colpirla! -  
L'Osservatore la guardò impassibile.  
\- Meglio morta che vampira. -  
Mikorsot si girò di scatto verso l'Osservatore, reso folle dal dolore. Giles alzò di nuovo la balestra fissando il vampiro con un odio gelido.  
Haruka esitò chiedendosi se l'inglese fosse impazzito. Avrebbe davvero sacrificato Michiru per uccidere il vampiro? Probabilmente si, decise. Doveva fermarlo, ma come? Mikorsot si stava avventando su di loro e dopo averli uccisi tutti avrebbe trasformato Michiru in un vampiro.

Eudial si trascinò sul pavimento cercando di rialzarsi. Si sentiva tutto il corpo percorso da fitte di dolore e sentiva il sapore del sangue sulle labbra. Non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse il suo o quello di Mikorsot.  
Il vampiro stava andando verso Giles e Uranus. Eudial poteva vedere le espressioni sui loro volti: quello di Haruka rifletteva la disperazione della ragazza, mentre quello dell'Osservatore era carico di odio. Eudial non lo aveva mai visto così spietato.  
Riuscì faticosamente ad alzarsi in piedi. Non poteva permettere che Giles uccidesse un'innocente perché lei non era stata in grado di fermare il vampiro. Se fosse successo, sarebbero stati entrambi ossessionati dal rimorso a vita.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò: sentiva la presenza del vampiro e improvvisamente seppe cosa fare.  
Mikorsot si sentì afferrare alle spalle da una forza invisibile e uno strattone lo tirò indietro violentemente, facendogli perdere la presa su Michiru.  
Il potere di Eudial lo soffocava, gli sembrava che la ragazza volesse schiacciarlo fino ad annientarlo.  
\- Giles, - disse calma Eudial. - È tutto tuo. -  
L'Osservatore depose la balestra e prese una spada. Si avvicinò a Mikorsot lentamente e gli parlò con freddezza.  
\- Ti sei scelto la compagna sbagliata. Ora non potrai più uccidere nessuno. -  
Affondò la spada nel cuore del vampiro e Mikorsot esplose in una nube di polvere.

Eudial appoggiò la testa al braccio di Giles, cercando di mettersi più comoda tra i cuscini del divano.  
\- Fa molto male? - Chiese l'Osservatore, preoccupato. Mikorsot l'aveva colpita con violenza, avrebbe potuto ucciderla.  
\- Abbastanza. - Gemette lei. In realtà faceva molto male, ma non lo avrebbe ammesso. Giles le era rimasto accanto da quando Mikorsot era morto e lei gliene era grata. La sua presenza era d'aiuto, la aiutava a non pensare al dolore.  
L'Osservatore si tolse gli occhiali e si strofinò gli occhi.  
\- L'avrei uccisa. - La voce di Giles tremava leggermente. - Se tu non avessi usato i poteri, l'avrei uccisa. In quel momento pensavo solo ad uccidere quel mostro. Il resto non contava. -  
\- Lo so. Quell'essere è riuscito a tirare fuori i nostri lati peggiori. Stavamo per fare cose per cui non ci saremmo mai perdonati. -  
Eudial avvampò di vergogna, ricordando il bacio del vampiro.  
\- È colpa mia. Avrei dovuto ucciderlo subito, invece ho lasciato che bevesse il mio sangue. E io ho bevuto il suo. -  
Rabbrividì e una fitta di dolore le fece mancare il respiro.  
\- Significa che sono un vampiro, Giles? Diventerò come quell'essere malvagio? -  
L'Osservatore le accarezzò una spalla per confortarla.  
\- No, non ti preoccupare. Era un essere pericoloso e aveva bevuto il tuo sangue. In te è rimasto qualcosa di lui e per questo riuscivi a sentire la sua presenza, ma non ha cambiato la tua anima. Ti ha tentata, ma non ci è riuscito, sei riuscita a sfuggire alla sua influenza. -  
Eudial gli sorrise.  
\- Se fossi diventata un vampiro avresti sofferto. Non voglio che succeda ancora. -  
\- Non credevo di essere capace di un odio tanto gelido e spietato, ma quando ti ha preso a calci non mi importava più di niente. La vita della sailor non era nulla rispetto al desiderio di fare a pezzi quel mostro. Se l'unico modo fosse stato distruggere la Terra, forse lo avrei fatto. Fa paura scoprire che il proprio lato oscuro è più vicino di quanto non si pensi. -  
Eudial era d'accordo. Il bacio di Mikorsot la terrorizzava proprio per la profonda esaltazione che aveva provato. Aveva assaggiato il sangue e lo aveva trovato eccitante. Non era un vampiro, ma in quel momento le era sembrato tanto facile abbandonarsi al male assoluto. Troppo facile.  
Solo l'affetto che la univa a Giles le aveva permesso di restare dalla parte del bene. Se a incontrare il vampiro fosse stata la stessa Eudial di cinque anni prima, molto probabilmente sarebbe passata dalla parte del male.

 


	15. I Tasted Blood and I Want More

Giles si svegliò, indolenzito per essersi addormentato in quella posizione scomoda, ma non osò muoversi per timore di far male a Eudial. La ragazza era rimasta sveglia quasi per tutta la notte a causa del dolore, ma verso l'alba si era finalmente addormentata sul divano, con la testa appoggiata alla gamba di Giles.  
Respirava leggermente, e teneva la mano sinistra dell'Osservatore stretta tra le sue come a cercare conforto.  
Il giorno prima avevano camminato entrambi al limite dell'oscurità e gli sembrava quasi incredibile che ne fossero usciti praticamente indenni.  
Il campanello della porta ruppe il silenzio. Eudial aprì gli occhi per qualche secondo, poi si rigirò dall'altra parte e si riaddormentò.  
Giles si alzò con cautela e liberò delicatamente la mano da quella di Eudial.  
Aprì la porta senza fare rumore e uscì richiudendola alle sue spalle. Tre delle outer senshi, Setsuna, Haruka e Michiru, lo stavano aspettando.  
\- Come sta? -  
\- A pezzi, ma sopravviverà. -  
\- Haruka e Michiru mi hanno raccontato di quello che è successo ieri. -  
Michiru gli sorrise.  
\- Devo ringraziarvi per avermi salvato la vita. -  
Haruka lo fissò ostile e si rivolse alla compagna.  
\- Stava per piantarti un dardo in testa. -  
\- Volevo quel vampiro morto e ora è polvere. Non c'è motivo di ringraziare. -  
\- Che ti avevo detto? Andiamo via. -  
Haruka prese il braccio di Michiru e la trascinò verso la macchina.  
Rimasti soli, Giles si rivolse a Setsuna. Si sentiva inquieto, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dalle senshi.  
\- Perchè siete qui? -  
Setsuna sorrise.  
\- Credo che Eudial abbia dimostrato di saper controllare i suoi poteri. Penso che non ci sia più bisogno della nostra sorveglianza continua. Da oggi potete riprendere a cacciare i vampiri quando volete. -  
La sailor raggiunse le altre due in auto dopo aver rivolto un sorriso di saluto all'Osservatore.  
Giles accolse la notizia con un misto di gioia e preoccupazione: era felice che le senshi finalmente concedessero fiducia a Eudial, ma temeva che adesso lei fosse molto più pericolosa di quanto non lo fosse mai stata prima.  
Con un sospiro guardò la ragazza addormentata: si chiese come potesse essere allo stesso tempo tanto fragile e tanto piena di potere.  
Lui aveva fiducia nell'anima di Eudial, era certo che in lei non ci fosse cattiveria, ma si era reso conto lui stesso di quanto fosse facile lasciarsi trascinare dagli eventi e dalle emozioni.  
Dovevano riuscire ad essere forti, si disse, non lasciarsi travolgere e macchiare dalla crudeltà dei loro avversari.

Il vampiro biondo sedette su una lapide pensieroso. La notizia che aveva appena sentito lo aveva stupito moltissimo: Mikorsot era morto.  
Già sembrava impossibile che qualcuno potesse aver sconfitto un vampiro tanto potente, le voci poi dicevano che Mikorsot fosse stato ucciso da una Cacciatrice misteriosa che agiva insieme ad altre due persone e che oltre al vampiro questa donna avesse ucciso anche tutti i demoni che si erano uniti a lui.  
Non che fosse dispiaciuto per lui, Mikorsot era stato sempre un suo rivale, ma l'idea di una Cacciatrice tanto abile lo preoccupava e lo incuriosiva al tempo stesso.  
E poi cosa stava facendo Mikorsot in Giappone? Qualcosa si stava muovendo, ne era certo.  
Spike saltò in piedi prendendo una decisione: sarebbe andato a vedere di persona quello che stava accadendo!  
Eudial arretrò alzando la spada a parare il colpo di Giles, ma l'Osservatore continuò a incalzarla finché non riuscì a toccarle il torace all'altezza del cuore con la punta della spada da allenamento.  
\- In attacco vai molto bene, ma la tua difesa è ancora carente. Se avessimo combattuto sul serio saresti morta. -  
La ragazza depose l'arma e si asciugò il viso con un asciugamano.  
\- Ti dispiace se mi riposo per qualche minuto? -  
\- Ti fanno ancora male le ferite? -  
Eudial scosse la testa e sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona vicino alla libreria.  
\- No, ormai sono guarite. Ma fa caldo e poi mi sento stanca. Forse non ho ancora recuperato del tutto le forze. -  
Giles la osservò, sembrava piuttosto demoralizzata.  
\- Che ne dici di andare in città? Devo consultare dei libri in biblioteca, ma nel frattempo potresti andare a fare un giro in qualche centro commerciale. -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Posso guidare io? -  
\- Meglio di no. -

Spike gettò da parte il corpo del demone con disgusto: da quando non poteva più uccidere gli umani, era costretto a nutrirsi di schifezze. Per fortuna Tokyo sembrava brulicare di, mostri, demoni e sottospecie di vampiri, non avrebbe sofferto la fame almeno. Anche i cimiteri giapponesi non erano di suo gusto: semplici lapidi piene di incenso e nessuna traccia delle spaziose cripte in cui era abituato a non-vivere. Si era dovuto adattare ad abitare in un misero appartamento degli umani al quale aveva oscurato le finestre. Era abbastanza spazioso rispetto alle cripte, ma non aveva lo stile adatto a un vampiro: nel palazzo di fronte c'era addirittura un centro commerciale.

Eudial guardò il cielo scuro: si stava facendo tardi.  
Giles ancora non si vedeva, probabilmente era immerso nello studio di qualche noiosissimo antico trattato di magia occulta.  
Anche lei aveva comprato dei libri, perlopiù romanzi.  
Ordinò un panino e delle patatine in un fast food e cenò da sola sfogliando uno dei libri che aveva acquistato: era il primo di una saga sui vampiri.  
Era interessante e ben scritto, ma l'autrice li ritraeva in modo troppo romantico.  
Chiuse il libro con un sospiro.  
\- Sono solo mostri senz'anima. Non hanno sentimenti. - Si disse, come per convincersi che non avevano nessun punto in comune con lei.  
Eppure una voce dentro di lei continuava a ricordarle la sensazione che aveva provato succhiando il sangue di Mikorsot.  
?Sei come loro? le diceva ?Hai assaggiato il sangue e ne vuoi ancora. Quanto ci vorrà perché tu cominci ad aggredire le persone innocenti??  
Si alzò di scatto e uscì dal locale. Il caldo della sera estiva la investì facendole pensare alle fiamme del fuoco infernale. Era una sensazione opprimente.  
Desiderò la presenza rassicurante di Giles, ma l'Osservatore ancora non si vedeva.  
Si inoltrò in un vicolo buio e isolato in cerca di demoni, forse cacciando i mostri sarebbe riuscita a sfogare l'inquietudine che l'aveva assalita.

Spike seguì il demone nel vicolo: si sarebbe nutrito di lui, ma prima avrebbe tentato di ottenere informazioni su quello che stava accadendo in quella città. Si preparò a scattare per ghermire il mostro alle spalle, quando il demone fu sbattuto contro il muro da una ragazza dai capelli rossi. La giovane lo colpì più volte con violenza senza dargli la possibilità di reagire in alcun modo, poi affondò un coltello nel torace del demone, uccidendolo.

-Tu devi essere la Cacciatrice. - Disse il vampiro.  
Eudial alzò la testa di scatto dal corpo del demone e fissò il buio verso il punto da cui proveniva la voce.  
\- Fatti vedere. -  
Spike uscì dall'ombra ed Eudial lo osservò per qualche attimo.  
\- Ah, un vampiro. - Disse con disprezzo. - Fatti avanti, futura polvere! -  
Il vampiro biondo si tenne a distanza di sicurezza: il microchip che gli avevano impiantato gli impediva di attaccare gli umani, ma se la Cacciatrice avesse tentato di ucciderlo, si sarebbe dileguato in un attimo. Per il momento però era curioso, quella nuova Cacciatrice era strana, molto diversa da quelle che aveva ucciso in passato.  
\- Si, sei decisamente una Cacciatrice, di solito gli esseri umani mi temono. -  
Eudial scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Io non sono umana, carino. -  
Spike la guardò più attentamente. Non era umana? Allora forse avrebbe potuto ucciderla, bere il suo sangue...  
Con un balzo si avvicinò a lei e la colpì, aspettandosi il dolore lancinante che provava quando tentava di attaccare un umano. Niente.  
Eudial si gettò di lato, preparandosi a contrattaccare.  
Spike rise: finalmente una preda degna! Finalmente avrebbe potuto bere del sangue decente e tornare ad essere il vampiro di una volta.  
\- Succhierò il tuo sangue, Cacciatrice! - Gridò, tentando di colpirla di nuovo.  
Eudial schivò gli attacchi del vampiro e gli rivolse uno sguardo annoiato.  
\- Tutto qui? Siete monotoni voi vampiri. -  
Spike la guardò, leggermente perplesso.  
\- Sei pazza? Non hai paura di morire? -  
Eudial gli rise in faccia e lanciò il pugnale verso il suo cuore, ma mancò il bersaglio perché Spike era scattato di lato. Si avventò su di lei, riuscendo ad afferrarle le braccia e bloccandola contro il muro col peso del suo corpo.  
Il vampiro annusò la pelle morbida del collo di Eudial. Sentiva il battito del cuore della ragazza, il sangue caldo che scorreva sotto la pelle, a pochi millimetri dai suoi denti.  
Il respiro della Cacciatrice era leggermente affrettato per la lotta, ma non sembrava spaventata: si irrigidì leggermente quando lui le affondò i canini nel collo, ma non tentò di divincolarsi. Quello che Spike non si aspettava era che lei ricambiasse il morso.

Eudial si lasciò avvolgere dal lieve torpore che il morso di Spike le causava e assaporò il sangue di lui. Ogni minima sensazione le giungeva intensificata e il tempo sembrava dilatarsi in un istante eterno. Il peso del corpo del vampiro che premeva sul suo le sembrava quasi protettivo e il dolore al collo era quasi eccitante. Con un gemito morse più profondamente il collo di lui.  
Spike smise di morderla e si separò da lei con con un gesto brusco.  
Si passò una mano sul collo, ansimando.  
Cosa le era preso? Quando mai le Cacciatrici si mettevano ad addentare i vampiri?  
\- Tu hai qualche problema! Ora diventerai un vampiro anche tu! Ma che razza di Cacciatrice sei? -  
\- Piantala di dire sciocchezze. Non sei certo il primo che mi morde. Sono immune. -  
Spike si guardò la mano sporca di sangue.  
\- A guardarti non si direbbe. -  
Eudial lo guardò con rabbia.  
\- Io non sono un vampiro! - Gridò ? La luce del sole non mi fa nulla, e non temo le croci! Sono viva, chiaro?! -  
Estrasse un paletto, ma Spike si era dileguato nel buio del vicolo.  
Eudial si sfiorò la ferita alla base del collo e sorrise lievemente.


	16. Vampire and Slayer

-Cosa?! - Giles si sfilò gli occhiali con un gesto esasperato. - Hai lasciato che un vampiro ti mordesse? -  
Eudial annuì, tranquilla, continuando a disporre nell'armadio i vestiti che aveva acquistato al centro commerciale.  
\- Ma non ti è bastato rischiare di morire la prima volta? Sei impazzita del tutto?! -  
\- Ti sembro morta? -  
\- Eudial! -  
\- Sai una cosa, Giles? Ho bevuto il suo sangue. -  
\- Stai scherzando vero? -  
\- Dovevo farlo. Dovevo sapere se il morso di Mikorsot mi aveva resa simile a lui. -  
Giles la guardò preoccupato, come temendo la risposta.  
\- E? -  
\- Mi è piaciuto, questo devo ammetterlo. È una sensazione che non avevo mai provato prima e che mi ha dato una forte emozione... - Arrossì leggermente e sorrise all'Osservatore. - ...ma non sono un vampiro. È stato bello. Ma non è necessario. Ora lo so. -  
\- Ne sei certa? -  
Eudial si sentì in colpa nel vedere l'espressione dell'Osservatore: era angosciato all'idea che lei potesse diventare un vampiro, un nemico da eliminare.  
D'impulso corse verso di lui e lo abbracciò.  
\- Mi dispiace, ti faccio sempre preoccupare! Ma non sono un vampiro, te lo assicuro. È come mi avevi detto: quello che mi ha fatto Mikorsot mi ha cambiata, ma sono sempre io. E non voglio farti soffrire ancora. Bere il sangue non conta nulla. Dovevo farlo per esserne certa. -  
\- Era questo che ti tormentava da quel giorno, vero? -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- La prima volta che ho bevuto il sangue di Mikorsot ero svenuta, non lo ricordo, ma quando lo abbiamo affrontato l'ultima volta, ero come incantata. Mi attraeva irresistibilmente e quella sensazione mi ha angosciata da allora. Continuavo a chiedermi se sarebbe stato così col sangue di chiunque, avevo paura che prima o poi avrei fatto male a qualcuno...-  
\- E hai provato sul primo vampiro che hai incontrato. Poteva essere pericoloso. Cosa avresti fatto se fosse stato come temevi? -  
\- Avresti dovuto uccidermi. Ma se fosse stato così prima o poi sarebbe successo in ogni caso. Non potevo restare col dubbio. -  
\- Invece col vampiro di ieri è stato diverso. - Continuò Eudial ? Era eccitante, ma non ha minacciato di annullare la mia volontà come è successo con Mikorsot. Forse con lui avevo un legame più forte perché era stato lui a cambiarmi. Ti ricordi? Riuscivo a percepire la sua presenza. Coi vampiri normali non ci riesco. -  
Giles la tenne stretta, la sentiva tremare fra le sue braccia.  
\- Sono contento di non essere costretto a ucciderti. -  
Eudial sorrise.  
-Anche io. -

L?essere si agitò, facendo risuonare l?antro oscuro degli echi della sua rabbia. Il primo dei generali che aveva accuratamente scelto tra i suoi seguaci, il vampiro che aveva ammirato per la perfidia con cui perseguitava gli umani, era morto nel modo più stupido che si potesse immaginare.  
Si era lasciato ingannare dalla sua stessa vittima.  
Con un ringhio annientò il demone minore che gli aveva riferito la notizia e, per un breve istante godette del suo terrore e della sua morte.  
Poi scrutò le ombre che lo avvolgevano e riconobbe la sagoma del suo secondo generale: il demone Offis.

Eudial depose il paletto e la croce sulla sabbia, accanto alla borsa con le armi e slacciò i bottoni del vestito, lasciandoselo scivolare addosso. Fece un passo verso il mare e saggiò la temperatura dell'acqua con un piede prima di tuffarsi. Ultimamente aveva preso l'abitudine di indossare il costume sotto gli abiti e di fermarsi nel piccolo tratto di spiaggia dietro casa dopo aver cacciato i vampiri. L'acqua fresca del mare la rilassava dopo una battaglia, la aiutava a distogliere la mente da mostri e vampiri.  
A volte Giles la accompagnava e restava seduto su uno scoglio a guardarla nuotare. Quelle volte, dopo aver nuotato per un po', lei si avvolgeva in un asciugamano, si sedeva accanto all'Osservatore e parlavano a lungo osservando il cielo stellato e i riflessi della luna sulle onde.  
Quella sera Giles non era venuto, doveva mostrare un antico trattato di demonologia a Sailor Pluto.  
Eudial si rilassò stendendosi nell'acqua bassa e ascoltando il fruscio delle chiome degli alberi che si agitavano lentamente nella calda brezza notturna. Si sentiva bene: i muscoli del suo corpo erano leggermente indolenziti per la lotta di quella sera, ma Eudial sapeva di essere in grado di controllarli con precisione e potenza. E poi era serena. Dopo un periodo di forte stress, era riuscita a trovare un equilibrio, accettando i cambiamenti avvenuti in lei dopo il morso di Mikorsot. Il vampiro biondo che l'aveva aggredita nel vicolo l'aveva aiutata a rendersi conto che in lei erano presenti alcune caratteristiche dei vampiri, ma che fondamentalmente erano diversi come il giorno e la notte.  
Arrossì leggermente ripensando alle sensazioni che aveva provato in quell'occasione.  
Improvvisamente si rese conto di non essere più sola e con uno scatto si alzò in piedi nell'acqua bassa, voltandosi verso la riva. Scrutò le ombre che la circondavano, ma non vide nessuno. E poi c'era un silenzio assoluto, spezzato solo dal rumore delle onde. Troppo silenzio. Era innaturale.  
Lentamente si mosse verso la riva, avvicinandosi al paletto e alla croce. Sentiva le gocce di acqua salata che le si asciugavano addosso, facendola rabbrividire leggermente e il tempo sembrava essersi fermato.  
Un fruscio alla sua sinistra la fece scattare verso la croce, ma il vampiro la precedette, spingendola via e facendola ricadere in acqua.  
Eudial tossì tirando la testa fuori dall'acqua e si mise carponi cercando di rialzarsi prima che arrivasse il secondo colpo. Le pietre del fondo la fecero scivolare graffiandole le mani e le gambe. Alzò il viso e guardò verso la riva per cercare di individuare il nemico e sobbalzò per la sorpresa nel trovarsi a fissare il viso del vampiro biondo che l'aveva morsa qualche tempo prima.

Spike osservò la Cacciatrice affascinato: i capelli della ragazza, rossi come il sangue, le ricadevano sulla schiena in ciocche bagnate e il corpo agile e pronto al combattimento era costellato di goccioline che brillavano alla luce della luna. Ma la cosa che lo attraeva di più erano gli occhi: di un rosso più scuro dei capelli, erano illuminati da una forza e da uno spirito combattivo che non gli capitava di vedere da molto tempo. Eudial si trovava in una posizione di svantaggio, ma Spike sapeva che era pronta a combattere e ben lungi dall'arrendersi.  
Con una mano le afferrò i capelli, tirandola verso di sè e la colpì al viso col dorso dell'altra mano, gettandola sulla sabbia della riva.  
Eudial rotolò sulla schiena e si rialzò fulmineamente, reagendo all'attacco: colpì Spike con un calcio al viso, costringendolo ad arretrare.  
Il vampiro sentì il sapore del proprio sangue in bocca e vide che anche la Cacciatrice sanguinava da un taglio sul labbro inferiore.  
Si avventò su di lei per attaccarla, ma si stupì lui stesso della sua mossa successiva: la afferrò per le braccia, ma invece di addentarla a morte, la attirò a sè posando le proprie labbra su quelle della ragazza.  
La baciò con passione, assaporando il gusto del sangue di Eudial per la seconda volta e si rese conto che lei stava facendo lo stesso.  
Spike si tirò indietro con uno scatto, allontanandola da sè.  
Ma cosa stava facendo? Baciare una Cacciatrice? Doveva essere impazzito, si disse. Avrebbe dovuto ucciderla subito, ma qualcosa glielo aveva impedito. Quella ragazza lo confondeva: era pronta ad annientarlo, ma sembrava anche essere attratta da lui.  
E aveva bevuto il suo sangue. Due volte.

Eudial approfittò dell'esitazione del vampiro per afferrare il paletto e la croce, tendendo quest'ultima verso Spike.  
Il vampiro arretrò verso la vegetazione del pendio, poi si voltò e fuggì, scomparendo fra i cespugli. Eudial lo lasciò andare senza inseguirlo e si chinò a raccogliere il vestito da terra, indossandolo sulla pelle bagnata, poi si avviò verso casa senza fretta.

 


	17. Secret Obsession

Giles si svegliò per il rumore della porta che si chiudeva al piano inferiore della casa. Ad occhi aperti nel buio ascoltò i passi di Eudial che scivolava leggera su per la scala e rientrava in camera. Uno sguardo all'orologio gli fece notare che anche quella notte era rientrata più tardi del solito: da qualche tempo, dopo aver cacciato insieme i vampiri, la ragazza amava passare molto tempo da sola. L'Osservatore aveva l'impressione che ogni sera rientrasse un po' più tardi.  
Era un po' preoccupato e si chiese come mai non gli parlasse mai di quello che faceva di notte. Con un sorriso cercò di convincersi che in fondo tutti avevano qualche segreto e che Eudial ultimamente sembrava incredibilmente forte e serena.  
Già, tutti avevano qualche segreto. Anche lui, si disse, ne aveva uno che Eudial non conosceva. Affondò di nuovo il viso nel cuscino, respirando il profumo dolce di Setsuna Meiou che era rimasto sulle lenzuola anche dopo che lei se ne era andata e si riaddormentò, sereno.

Spike tirò un calcio a una lattina vuota, furioso. La situazione che si era creata era intollerabile. Ancora non era riuscito a capire quali fossero i piani dei vari demoni di cui brulicavano i sotterranei di Tokyo e già questo lo innervosiva, ma era il pensiero della Cacciatrice che lo faceva imbestialire. Tirò un pugno al distributore automatico,rompendone il vetro e facendo rotolare parecchie lattine lungo la strada, e si guardò intorno per accertarsi che nessuno avesse notato il suo gesto.  
Quella ragazza lo avrebbe fatto impazzire, ne era certo. Ogni volta si riprometteva di succhiarle il sangue e di ucciderla, ma, quando si trovavano l'uno di fronte all'altra, qualcosa lo bloccava e si trovava a baciarla, travolto dalla passione. Poi, quando riusciva a ritrovare la lucidità sufficiente ad attaccarla seriamente, lei riusciva sempre ad anticipare le sue mosse e a difendersi, mettendolo in fuga. Quella specie di gioco pericoloso, ormai si ripeteva sempre più spesso. Notte dopo notte, il vampiro e la Cacciatrice si scambiavano colpi violenti e momenti di pura passione. Spike detestava lo sguardo che la ragazza aveva ogni volta che riusciva a metterlo in fuga: era come se gli dicesse che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo in qualunque momento, ma che lo lasciava andare perché la divertiva. Aveva tentato di imporsi di evitarla, ma il pensiero di essere stato sconfitto da lei lo faceva bruciare di rabbia e gli impediva di ignorarla. Un odio furioso si mischiava al desiderio di affrontarla di nuovo.  
Spike imprecò: era un'ossessione. E non conosceva nemmeno il suo nome.

Eudial si svegliò tardi: il sole era già alto e buona parte della mattina doveva essere trascorsa. La notte precedente era rientrata tardi, doveva essere quasi l'alba. Ormai quello col vampiro biondo era diventato quasi un appuntamento fisso: tutte le notti, quando lei restava sola dopo aver cacciato i vampiri, appariva e l'attaccava. Non avrebbe voluto ammetterlo, ma quei combattimenti le piacevano, così come le piacevano i baci e i morsi appassionati del vampiro. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo, in fondo era sempre un vampiro, un essere crudele senza anima, ma non aveva fretta né voglia di farlo, per il momento. Non ne aveva più parlato con Giles dopo il primo combattimento, quando aveva ammesso di aver assaggiato il sangue per la seconda volta, perché aveva la sensazione che l'Osservatore non avrebbe capito né approvato quel gioco pericoloso.  
Non riusciva a capire del tutto nemmeno lei perché lo facesse, ma quegli incontri notturni le davano l'impressione di correre nel vento su un filo sottilissimo che avrebbe potuto spezzarsi in qualunque momento. L'eccitazione che provava in quei momenti era quasi come una droga e credette di intuire cosa provasse Haruka quando sfrecciava nel vento sulla sua moto.  
Si sentiva bene.  
Scese in cucina per mangiare qualcosa e notò che Giles non era in casa. Con una fitta di senso di colpa realizzò di esserne sollevata. La lotta con il vampiro le aveva lasciato vari lividi e una vistosa escoriazione sul collo dove si era lasciata mordere. Fino ad allora era riuscita a confondere i morsi e i segni di quegli incontri notturni con quelli che si procurava cacciando i vampiri ogni notte, ma l'Osservatore non era uno sciocco, prima o poi si sarebbe insospettito.  
Eudial pulì e disinfettò la ferita sul collo e la coprì con un cerotto che nascose lasciando i capelli sciolti, poi cercò di far sparire i lividi più evidenti con il trucco. Quando fu soddisfatta del risultato, infilò un paletto in borsa per precauzione e uscì di casa.

Offis emise un grugnito di soddisfazione nell'osservare i suoi demoni che si affrontavano in duelli all'ultimo sangue: alla fine solo i più robusti e feroci sarebbero sopravvissuti e lui avrebbe potuto formare delle squadre ben addestrate per dare del filo da torcere alle sailor e alla Cacciatrice.  
Nel frattempo continuava a mandare all'attacco gli ultimi sottoposti di Mikorsot: non avevano la minima speranza di battere il nemico, dopo che quell'idiota di un vampiro era riuscito a potenziare la Cacciatrice, ma almeno non avrebbero dato tregua agli avversari.  
Ma presto, molto presto, la Cacciatrice sarebbe morta.

Setsuna Meiou sorrise e liquidò con un gesto della mano le proteste di Haruka e Michiru.  
\- Non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, a parte i nemici. Eudial non farà male a nessuno. -  
\- Come puoi esserne tanto sicura? L'hai vista combattere di recente? È diventata molto potente, forse troppo. -  
\- È dalla nostra parte, è un bene che sia forte. -  
\- Sempre che lo sia davvero. - Obiettò Michiru.  
\- Ha bevuto il sangue di quel vampiro, lo avete visto. Chi ci garantisce che non ci abbia preso gusto? -  
\- Ha salvato la vita di Michiru, non vi basta? E Rupert Giles è pronto a garantire per lei. -  
\- Bella garanzia. Quel pazzo stava per piantare una freccia in testa a Michiru. -  
Le due ragazze uscirono dalla stanza, inquiete. Ma in ogni caso, se Eudial non faceva del male a nessuno, non potevano agire contro di lei.  
Setsuna sospirò. Non le piaceva discutere con le sue compagne per difendere una ex nemica, ma Giles era molto legato a Eudial e Setsuna si fidava del giudizio dell'Osservatore.  
Sorrise ripensando alla notte appena trascorsa: la relazione con l'inglese l'aveva colta di sorpresa, nessuno dei due si aspettava una cosa del genere. Un minuto prima stavano decifrando un antico libro scritto in latino e l'attimo dopo erano abbracciati e si baciavano con passione.  
Non era pentita per quello che era successo dopo, anzi si sentiva compiaciuta, ma se Haruka e Michiru lo avessero saputo, non si sarebbero più fidate del suo giudizio.

Giles passò al volo un paletto a Eudial e la ragazza lo affondò nel cuore di un vampiro. Cacciatrice e Osservatore si scambiarono un sorriso, ignari della creatura nascosta nell'ombra a pochi metri da loro.

Offis rise tra sè, il volto mostruoso distorto da un ghigno malvagio: presto avrebbero sperimentato la ferocia del primo dei suoi demoni speciali. Rimase nascosto, pronto a godere della morte della Cacciatrice.

Eudial uccise l'ennesimo vampiro e non si accorse della presenza del demone finché un grido strozzato di Giles non la indusse a voltarsi. Il mostro, più grande dei vampiri e col corpo ricoperto da squame verdastre, stringeva il collo dell'Osservatore con una delle grandi mani. Gli artigli affilati scavavano solchi sanguinolenti sulle pelle del collo di Giles e gli occhi del demone splendevano di una spettrale luce verde. Fissò Eudial e scagliò via Giles, facendolo sbattere con violenza contro un muro. L'Osservatore rimase immobile a terra.  
Eudial guardò con orrore il demone e il corpo inerte dell'Osservatore: il muro chiaro era macchiato del sangue dell'uomo e una chiazza scura si allargava sul pavimento intorno alla testa di Giles.  
Eudial sentì che gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime e si maledisse per non essersi accorta in tempo della presenza del demone. Diresse tutto il suo potere e la sua forza in un attacco furioso verso la creatura.  
Colpì il mostro finché non fu senza fiato, ma il demone non crollò a terra colpito a morte: scoppiò a ridere e colpì la ragazza con una manata sul viso.  
Eudial ebbe l'impressione che la testa stesse per staccarsi dal corpo e atterrò pesantemente sulla schiena a pochi metri dal demone.  
Faticò per riuscire a riprendere fiato e con un gemito si accorse che il mostro si stava avvicinando per finirla.  
Non era possibile... Quell'essere era molto più forte dei demoni che aveva combattuto fino ad allora, probabilmente più potente dello stesso Mikorsot. Aveva colpito Giles, forse lo aveva ucciso, e ora stava per ammazzare anche lei. Tutto il suo potere e i suoi attacchi sembravano avergli fatto il solletico e tra poco la avrebbe annientata.  
Lo fissò come ipnotizzata senza trovare la forza per muoversi.  
Qualcosa si frappose fra lei e gli occhi del demone e colpì con forza quest'ultimo, facendolo arretrare con un grido di sorpresa. Eudial si ritrovò a fissare la figura ormai familiare del vampiro biondo senza capire del tutto cosa ci facesse lì.

Spike colpì nuovamente il demone, rabbioso. Sapeva che i suoi attacchi non sarebbero stati sufficienti a ucciderlo, ma intendeva sfruttare il fattore sorpresa.  
\- Lasciala stare! - Gridò - Quella è la mia preda! Se c'è qualcuno che deve ammazzarla, quello sono io! -  
Il demone rispose all'attacco, furente per essere stato distolto dall'uccisione, e il vampiro fu costretto a schivare i colpi micidiali del mostro.  
Fissò con rabbia Eudial: ancora una volta quella donna era riuscito a metterlo nei guai. Non sapeva spiegarsi perché si fosse immischiato in quella faccenda, semplicemente gli era sembrato intollerabile che fosse un altro demone a eliminare la Cacciatrice.  
Le unghie del mostro avevano tracciato quattro graffi paralleli sul viso di lei e Spike poteva quasi pregustare il sapore del sangue che le colava lungo la guancia.  
Ma prima doveva eliminare il mostro.  
Con un ringhiò si rivolse a Eudial.  
\- Che stai facendo lì ferma? Vieni ad aiutarmi, cretina! -  
Eudial si riscosse sentendo la voce del vampiro e si rimise in piedi a fatica: le tremavano le gambe per lo shock ed era dolorante per il colpo ricevuto, ma non era ferita in modo grave.  
Raccolse il pugnale che era caduto di mano a Giles quando era stato colto di sorpresa e si avventò sul demone, cercando di restare alle sue spalle.  
Il combattimento sembrò durare in eterno, ma alla fine il demone cedette e crollò a terra, sfinito dalle pugnalate della Cacciatrice e dai colpi del vampiro.  
Eudial gettò a terra il pugnale e corse a verificare le condizioni di Giles. Sospirò di sollievo nel constatare che respirava ancora anche se era ferito.  
Sentì la presenza del vampiro alle sue spalle e un senso di inquietudine la assalì: se avesse voluto ucciderla non avrebbe avuto la forza di lottare ancora.  
Spike si chinò su di lei e leccò il sangue che le sporcava il viso. Eudial chiuse gli occhi e per un attimo le sembrò un gesto quasi tenero.  
\- Potrei ucciderti ora, Cacciatrice. - Sussurrò Spike.  
\- Lo farai? - Eudial si voltò a guardarlo. - Se lo farai, lascia solo che chiami un ambulanza per lui. - Accennò a Giles. - Il cellulare è nella borsa, ci vorrà un attimo. Poi potrai fare quello che vuoi. -  
Spike la guardò rabbioso. Possibile che fosse tanto esasperante? Lui la stava per uccidere e lei gli poneva delle condizioni?  
Le diede uno spintone, staccandola da sè.  
\- Per il momento mi servi viva. -  
Lei lo guardò stupita.  
\- Quel demone - proseguì il vampiro - non era normale. Non sarei riuscito a batterlo da solo e nemmeno tu. E se ce n'è uno, ce ne saranno altri...-  
Un lampo di comprensione passò negli occhi di Eudial.  
\- È una tregua quella che proponi? -  
Spike annuì, contrariato. L'ultima cosa che voleva era allearsi con la Cacciatrice, ma non aveva molta scelta. Aveva ucciso un demone e ora i suoi compagni avrebbero dato la caccia anche a lui.  
\- Quando avremo eliminato tutti i demoni, ti ucciderò. -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Oppure sarò io a piantarti un paletto nel cuore. -  
Spike le voltò le spalle e si allontanò trascinandosi dietro il corpo del demone.  
\- Domani notte parleremo ancora. Dobbiamo stabilire un piano di battaglia. Ormai sta per sorgere il sole. -  
Eudial lo richiamò, prima che sparisse nella notte.  
\- Aspetta! Come ti chiami? Io sono Eudial. -  
Il vampiro si fermò e la guardò. Aveva la netta impressione che quella temporanea alleanza con la Cacciatrice gli avrebbe portato solo guai.  
\- Spike. - Ringhiò e sparì nelle tenebre.


	18. A Dream from Another Life

La stanza era in penombra e il silenzio era spezzato solo dal monotono pulsare del monitor. La linea verde chiaro si interrompeva in picchi acuti a intervalli regolari e un numero nell'angolo dello schermo segnalava la frequenza cardiaca.  
Eudial sfiorò la fronte dell'Osservatore con un bacio delicato e tornò a sedere sulla sedia accanto al letto. Finalmente erano soli; le sailor senshi erano andate via e Eudial permise alle lacrime di scendere lungo il suo volto. Avevano lottato per sgorgare da quando gli infermieri dell'ambulanza avevano portato via Giles, ma lei le aveva trattenute, non voleva piangere davanti ad altre persone.  
Prese una mano dell'Osservatore tra le sue, con delicatezza e guardò il suo viso: la ferita alla testa era nascosta da una medicazione, così come i graffi sul collo, ma il viso era segnato dai lividi e da un pallore innaturale.  
Quel demone lo aveva quasi ucciso. I medici avevano fatto il possibile, ma avevano detto che ora dipendeva tutto dalla forza e dalla voglia di vivere di Giles: se fosse uscito dal coma si sarebbe ripreso, ma avrebbe potuto anche restare in quelle condizioni per sempre. Oppure morire, ma lei non voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione quella possibilità.  
Le sailor erano venute a trovarlo nel pomeriggio, ma al termine dell'orario delle visite erano dovute andare via. Setsuna l'aveva guardata con un'espressione indecifrabile, forse di rimprovero.  
Eudial era rimasta. "È mio padre." aveva detto ai medici e in fondo non sentiva di aver detto una bugia tanto grande.

Giles era immerso nel buio. Ed era solo.  
Ricordava il demone che lo afferrava e gli stringeva il collo soffocandolo. Aveva sentito la vista che si offuscava e poco dopo un colpo violento gli aveva fatto vedere un bagliore colorato mentre un dolore rovente come piombo fuso gli aveva invaso la testa. Poi era arrivato il buio che lo aveva avvolto nel suo silenzio e lo aveva allontanato dal dolore.  
Da una parte poteva intuire una debole luminosità, ma ogni passo in quella direzione lo avvicinava a quel dolore insopportabile e pulsante che minacciava di spaccargli in due la testa.  
Si era allontanato da quella fonte di luce e improvvisamente si accorse che il buio stava dissolvendosi e mutava in un ambiente debolmente illuminato.  
Ci mise un po' a riconoscerlo, ma, quando lo fece, la realtà lo colpì come una mazzata: quella era la cripta dove era morta Buffy!  
Ora la stanza era deserta, ma le pareti e il pavimento erano ancora macchiate del sangue della cacciatrice come l'ultima volta che le aveva viste.  
Giles si mosse verso il centro della stanza e il sangue iniziò a svanire come se il tempo si stesse muovendo a ritroso, in compenso la stanza risuonava delle grida di Buffy, esattamente come era successo quando il demone l'aveva uccisa.  
L'Osservatore fuggì da quel posto coprendosi le orecchie con le mani e serrando le palpebre per non vedere più quel luogo orribile.

L'infermiera medicò i tagli sul viso di Eudial e le altre ferite più piccole che la ragazza aveva un po' ovunque. Quando era arrivata in ospedale al fianco di Giles, sanguinava ancora, ma aveva rifiutato le cure dei medici per restargli accanto. Ora che la situazione si era stabilizzata un po', l'infermiera era riuscita a convincerla a lasciarsi almeno curare le ferite più brutte. Per fortuna avevano smesso di sanguinare. La donna le coprì con una garza e fissò quest'ultima con un cerotto, poi uscì dalla stanza dopo aver rivolto a Eudial un sorriso di incoraggiamento.  
La ragazza tornò a sedere accanto a Giles.  
L'Osservatore non si era mosso. Ogni tanto un medico passava a visitarlo, ma non c'erano stati cambiamenti.

Giles si guardò intorno: l'ambiente che lo circondava era cambiato. Ora era in quello che gli sembrava un prato illuminato da una luce fortissima. Era come essere immersi nella luce, ma non era il sole.  
Giles scorse una ragazza di spalle in lontananza. Era Eudial? No, aveva i capelli chiari... Un'idea si fece lentamente strada nella sua mente, ma la respinse, era impossibile... Eppure...  
\- Buffy? - Chiamò sottovoce, come temendo la risposta.  
La ragazza si girò e un'espressione stupita apparve sul suo volto.  
-Signor Giles! - Esclamò - Cosa ci fa qui? Non sarà morto anche lei?! -

Un bussare insistente al vetro della finestra svegliò Eudial dal sonno inquieto in cui era sprofondata. Lanciò un'occhiata a Giles, ma non c'erano cambiamenti, e andò a vedere cosa stesse accadendo.  
Spike continuava a bussare sul vetro con un'espressione contrariata.  
Eudial aprì la finestra.  
\- Che ci fai qui? -  
\- Aspettavo te. Sono ore che ti cerco, ti sei dimenticata che dobbiamo parlare? -  
Eudial ripensò alla notte precedente: i ricordi erano confusi, ma le tornarono in mente le parole del vampiro. Era vero, ora erano alleati. La preoccupazione per Giles le aveva fatto dimenticare tutto il resto.  
\- Hai ragione. Ma forse è meglio se scendi da quella finestra, ti farai notare da tutta Tokyo se resti lì. -  
Spike la guardò stizzito.  
\- Se non mi inviti non posso entrare. -  
\- Ah, già, dimenticavo i limiti che avete voi vampiri. Se ti lascio entrare non farai del male a Giles, vero? -  
\- Non posso più far del male agli esseri umani purtroppo. - Sbottò esasperato.- Ora ti decidi a farmi entrare?! -  
\- Va bene, vieni. -  
Eudial si scostò dalla finestra per lasciarlo passare. Il vampiro entrò nella stanza.

Giles guardò la ragazza incredulo, poi la abbracciò impulsivamente.  
\- Buffy! Allora sei viva! Mi sembra incredibile! -  
Buffy si scostò da lui e lo fissò con uno sguardo triste negli occhi, come se lo stesse commiserando.  
\- Signor Giles... - Disse seria. - Io sono morta. È lei che non dovrebbe essere qui. -  
L'Osservatore impiegò qualche secondo a realizzare il significato di quelle parole.  
\- Vuoi dire che sono morto? Quel demone mi ha ucciso? -

Spike si stese sul letto vuoto incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.  
\- Ho esaminato il corpo di quel demone. È diverso da tutti quelli che ho incontrato in passato. Sembra un essere creato per uccidere. -  
\- Questo non ci aiuta molto, non hai trovato nulla di più utile? E tira i piedi giù dal letto. -  
\- Piantala di darmi ordini! - Scattò Spike. - E tu allora? Te ne sei stata qui tutto il giorno senza combinare nulla! -  
\- Giles ha bisogno di me! -  
\- A guardarlo sembra che abbia più bisogno di un funerale. -  
\- Sei un mostro! -  
Eudial si avvicinò al vampiro furiosa e Spike alzò un braccio per parare il colpo che era sicuro che sarebbe arrivato dopo quelle parole. Non si aspettava la reazione di Eudial: la ragazza si strinse a lui e scoppiò in lacrime.

L'Osservatore sedette su quello strano prato, accanto a Buffy, e chiuse gli occhi, godendo del calore emanato dalla luce che li circondava.  
\- È così bello rivederti, Buffy. Non puoi immaginare quanto ho desiderato questo momento da quando... - Si interruppe, incapace di pronunciare il resto della frase.  
\- Da quando sono morta? - Terminò Buffy con un sorriso.  
Giles annuì.  
\- Non sono mai riuscito a perdonarmelo. -  
\- Non è colpa sua, signor Giles. Non avrebbe potuto fare nulla. -  
\- Avrei dovuto essere lì. Non importa se avrei potuto fare la differenza oppure no, avrei dovuto essere al tuo fianco. E non c'ero. -

Spike tenne stretta Eudial, indeciso su cosa fare; era la prima volta che qualcuno veniva a cercare conforto da lui.  
Il buon senso gli diceva di tenerla a distanza, ma in fondo non gli dispiaceva il contatto con il corpo della ragazza. Aveva un buon profumo che si mescolava con l'odore del sangue delle ferite ancora fresche.  
Rimase in silenzio senza muoversi finché i singhiozzi non si placarono fino a smettere del tutto.  
\- Perchè ti importa così tanto di lui? - Chiese. -È solo un umano. -  
Eudial si stupì del tono del vampiro: era la prima volta che non si rivolgeva a lei in modo aggressivo.  
\- Gli voglio bene. È l'unica persona che abbia mai avuto fiducia in me. -  
\- Sciocchezze. Probabilmente gli servivi. -  
\- Se non fosse stato per Giles ora sarei una persona malvagia. Probabilmente le sailor mi avrebbero già uccisa. -  
Spike non rispose. Non riusciva a capire del tutto quella ragazza: a volte dimostrava la ferocia di un vampiro, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava così pateticamente umana.  
\- Se ci tieni tanto che sopravviva, potrei fare di lui un vampiro. - Propose, accennando a Giles.  
Eudial gli rivolse uno sguardo atterrito.  
\- Sei impazzito? -  
\- Se sta per morire il mio sangue potrebbe salvarlo. -  
\- Ma cambierebbe. Diventerebbe un vampiro crudele. Non vorrebbe mai sopravvivere a questo prezzo. -  
\- La scelta sta a te. -  
Eudial guardò Giles: non sopportava il pensiero che potesse morire. Ma farlo diventare un vampiro... Lui non avrebbe mai approvato. E lei? Lei sarebbe stata disposta a renderlo un essere crudele assetato di sangue pur di non restare sola? Sarebbe stata capace di andare a caccia di esseri umani insieme a lui, notte dopo notte, nella speranza di cogliere deboli tracce del vecchio Giles sotto l'aspetto del vampiro?  
Capì cosa dovesse aver provato l'Osservatore quando lei era stata morsa da Mikorsot. Lui sarebbe stato capace di ucciderla se lei fosse diventata realmente un vampiro?  
\- Giles ce la farà. Non dovrò scegliere. - Disse a Spike, sperando con tutto il cuore di aver ragione.

\- Come è successo? Perchè è morto? -  
\- Non ricordo bene. Eudial aveva appena ucciso un vampiro e... -  
\- Eudial? È la nuova Cacciatrice? -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Non ufficialmente. Per me lo è, ma tecnicamente io non sono più un Osservatore. E lei non è nemmeno un essere umano, figurati.-  
\- Vampira? -  
\- Solo parzialmente. Viene da un altro pianeta. -  
Scoppiò a ridere nel vedere l'espressione stupita di Buffy, poi continuò a raccontare.  
\- In ogni caso lei aveva appena ucciso un vampiro quando mi sono sentito afferrare per il collo da dietro. Stavo soffocando, poi ho sentito un colpo molto forte e mi sono trovato immerso nel buio. Non ricordo altro. -  
\- Almeno non ha sofferto. -  
Giles la guardò, dispiaciuto perché lei doveva aver sofferto molto.  
Buffy sorrise.  
\- Ora sto bene. Sono in pace. Il dolore è scomparso immediatamente quando sono morta. -  
\- Davvero? Quando ero solo nel buio soffrivo molto. Il dolore è diminuito solo quando mi sono allontanato dalla luce che intravedevo in lontananza. -  
Buffy lo guardò preoccupata.  
\- Signor Giles, ma lei è sicuro di essere davvero morto? -

Spike scrutò il cielo dalla finestra dell'ospedale: un chiarore tenue si stava facendo strada all'orizzonte. Presto sarebbe sorto il sole, era ora di andare via, di rifugiarsi nelle tenebre sicure del suo appartamento, ma per qualche strana ragione si sentiva riluttante ad allontanarsi da Eudial.  
Non riusciva a capire perché quella strana Cacciatrice riuscisse a penetrare in quel modo nei suoi pensieri e non era nemmeno certo di sapere se ciò lo disturbasse oppure gli facesse piacere.  
Eudial lo raggiunse alla finestra.  
\- Devi andare. Tra poco sarà l'alba. -  
Il vampiro annuì.  
\- Tornerò al tramonto. -  
\- Grazie Spike. - Sussurrò Eudial.  
Spike esitò per qualche istante. Perchè lo ringraziava? E poi doveva proprio fissarlo con quello sguardo sperduto?  
D'impulso la strinse tra le braccia e la baciò delicatamente sulle labbra.  
Poi si chiese perché mai avesse fatto una cosa del genere e saltò giù dalla finestra.  
Mentre correva verso il suo rifugio per sfuggire ai raggi del sole si rese conto che quella era la prima volta che la baciava senza sentire il sapore del sangue sulle labbra.

Giles guardò Buffy dubbioso.  
\- Perchè me lo chiedi? Pensi che possa essere ancora vivo? -  
\- Se può ancora sentire dolore si. Forse può ancora salvarsi se torna indietro. Però deve fare in fretta, più tempo resta qui e più sarà difficile tornare. -  
Giles esitò: la luce che li circondava era così calda e avvolgente che avrebbe voluto solo stendersi su quel prato e lasciarsi cullare dal tepore. E poi c'era Buffy.  
Il pensiero di affrontare nuovamente quel dolore lacerante lo atterriva e poi si sentiva così stanco: sarebbe stato tanto più semplice arrendersi.  
Buffy notò la sua espressione.  
\- Signor Giles! - La voce della ragazza aveva un tono di rimprovero. -Non vorrà restare qui?! -  
\- Perchè no? -  
\- Non è da lei rinunciare così! Se ha la possibilità di vivere deve farlo a tutti i costi! Io non volevo morire. E non ho avuto nessuna scelta. Lei ce l'ha e si arrende? Mi sta deludendo signor Giles. -  
L'Osservatore si strinse il viso tra le mani per nascondere la sua pena agli occhi della ragazza.  
\- Perdonami Buffy. È che da quando sei morta non c'era giorno che non mi sentissi in colpa e non desiderassi di poterti rivedere. E ora sei qui, non mi sembra vero. Come posso abbandonarti di nuovo? -  
Buffy era stupita, era la prima volta che vedeva Giles tanto sconvolto. Non immaginava che tenesse così tanto a lei.  
\- Ma io non voglio che lei muoia prima del tempo per restare con me. Non pensa alla sua nuova Cacciatrice? Non crede che soffrirebbe se lei morisse?-  
Con rimorso l'Osservatore si rese conto di non aver pensato a Eudial né a nessun altro oltre che a se stesso. Quella luce calda gli faceva sembrare il resto del mondo tanto lontano. Si rese conto di non sapere nemmeno se Eudial stava bene dopo aver affrontato l'essere che lo aveva colpito.  
\- Buffy? Se Eudial fosse morta sarebbe qui vero? Esiste un modo per sapere se sta bene? -  
\- Non le dirò nulla, signor Giles. Lei deve decidere cosa fare da solo. Se le importa di Eudial torni da lei. -  
\- Ma così dovrei lasciare da sola te...-  
Buffy sorrise.  
\- Io sto bene, signor Giles. Sono stata molto felice di rivederla, ma ora deve andare. -  
L'Osservatore la abbracciò per l'ultima volta.  
\- Hai ragione Buffy. Non sono ancora pronto a morire. La mia Cacciatrice ha bisogno di me. -  
-Ehi, non si dimentichi che anche io sono la sua Cacciatrice! - Scherzò Buffy - Ci rivedremo prima o poi, ma ora è troppo presto. -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Addio Buffy. E grazie. -  
\- Io e Eudial siamo fortunate: lei è il miglior Osservatore che una Cacciatrice possa avere. -  
Giles si guardò intorno: ora era di nuovo solo nella luce.  
Tornò nella direzione da cui era venuto, deciso ad affrontare il dolore.

Eudial sistemò meglio il cuscino di Giles, preoccupata. Non c'era ancora nessun miglioramento. Anzi, l'Osservatore sembrava essere più debole.  
Si asciugò le lacrime che continuavano a scenderle sul viso quasi automaticamente e si chinò sul letto continuando a chiamare Giles e a parlargli. Era esausta dopo due notti in cui non aveva praticamente dormito, ma non si sarebbe arresa finché Giles non avesse riaperto gli occhi. Poco prima erano passate Usagi e Setsuna per portarle un po' di vestiti puliti e dei fiori, ma si scoprì a desiderare il ritorno di Spike. Non sapeva perché, ma la presenza del vampiro le era stata di conforto la notte precedente.

Giles camminò finché la luce non scomparve e l'oscurità tornò ad avvolgerlo.  
Ancora non poteva scorgere il chiarore che aveva visto poco prima e credette di essersi perso: non sapeva in che direzione proseguire.  
Forse era troppo tardi, pensò con rammarico, forse era davvero morto.  
Poi improvvisamente gli sembrò di sentire l'eco di una voce lontana, di una voce che lo chiamava.  
Si mosse in quella direzione e la voce divenne più forte, ora poteva distinguere chiaramente la voce di Eudial. La ragazza continuava a chiamarlo e a parlare con lui; lo supplicava di svegliarsi e gli diceva quanto fosse importante per lei.  
Giles si sentì terribilmente in colpa ad aver pensato di restare con Buffy: ora capiva che se lui fosse morto, Eudial avrebbe sofferto come aveva sofferto lui per per la morte di Buffy.  
Iniziò a correre verso la voce e poco dopo scorse la luce. Insieme al chiarore arrivò anche il dolore e Giles dovette rallentare, ma questa volta era deciso a sopportarlo e proseguì.

Eudial guardò preoccupata il monitor che mostrava i segni vitali di Giles: qualcosa stava cambiando, ma lei non sapeva se in meglio o in peggio. Un medico era accorso e aveva visitato Giles con un'espressione seria sul volto.  
Eudial guardò ansiosamente il medico.  
\- Cosa sta succedendo? Sta soffrendo? -  
L'uomo sembrò soppesare le proprie parole per qualche istante.  
\- Sta lottando. Noi abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile, ma le ferite lo hanno indebolito molto. Potrebbe non farcela. -  
\- Mi sta dicendo che sta morendo?! -  
\- Dipende tutto da lui, ora. -  
\- Non potete fare qualcosa?! - Gridò angosciata.  
\- L'unica che può fare qualcosa è lei. Gli resti vicina, gli parli, cerchi di svegliarlo. Mi chiami se ci sono altri cambiamenti. -  
Il dottore uscì dalla stanza, lasciandola sola con Giles.  
Gli prese una mano, desiderando di sentirne la stretta intorno alla sua; il battito cardiaco era debole e veloce.  
Ripensò alla proposta di Spike. Forse adesso era il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto scegliere, ma il sole era ancora alto e in ogni caso il vampiro non sarebbe potuto venire. Si chiese se anche il suo sangue avrebbe potuto funzionare, ma respinse l'idea: non poteva fargli una cosa del genere.  
Scoppiò di nuovo a piangere.  
\- Giles! Non puoi morire! - Singhiozzò. - Non lasciarmi sola, ti prego! -  
Eudial appoggiò il viso alla mano di Giles, restando inginocchiata accanto al letto.  
Un leggero movimento della mano dell'Osservatore la fece alzare di scatto e il suo sguardo incontrò quello di Giles: era sveglio.

 


	19. The Love of a Daughter

Giles sorrise e allungò una mano per sfiorare i capelli di Eudial in una carezza leggera. La ragazza lo aveva vegliato per tutto il tempo che era rimasto in coma e ora dormiva profondamente nella poltrona accanto al suo letto.  
Lui si sentiva debole e la ferita alla testa gli faceva ancora male, ma il medico gli aveva assicurato che si sarebbe ripreso completamente.  
"È fortunato ad avere una figlia che le vuole tanto bene." Aveva concluso il dottore.  
Giles era rimasto un po' stupito sentendo quelle parole, ma doveva ammettere che gli avevano fatto molto piacere.  
Lo sguardo che aveva visto negli occhi di Eudial quando si era svegliato era stato sufficiente a ripagarlo di tutta la sofferenza che aveva dovuto affrontare; Buffy aveva avuto ragione, non era ancora pronto a morire.  
In silenzio le disse addio: forse era stato solo un sogno, ma era felice di aver potuto parlare ancora con lei e ora sentiva che lei era in pace e che prima o poi l'avrebbe rivista. Ma non ora, adesso era il momento di smettere di rimpiangere il passato e di guardare avanti.  
Eudial si mosse nel sonno, allungando una mano a cercarlo e lui la tenne stretta nella sua, poi chiuse gli occhi addormentandosi serenamente.

Spike spinse la finestra e scivolò nella stanza in silenzio.  
Aveva pensato di trovare la Cacciatrice ancora in lacrime, ma sia lei che l'Osservatore dormivano tranquilli. I monitor e le apparecchiature mediche erano sparite dalla stanza, quindi presumibilmente l'inglese stava meglio.  
"Meglio così," si disse Spike "come vampiro sarebbe stato un rompiscatole. E forse ora quella sciocca si concentrerà sull'uccisione dei demoni."  
Si chinò su di lei, come per svegliarla, poi cambiò idea e uscì dalla stanza svanendo nella notte.

Eudial sistemò un altro cuscino sul letto e aiutò Giles a mettersi più comodo, poi gli passò il libro appoggiato sul comodino.  
\- Non dovresti leggere troppo, sarebbe meglio che ti riposassi. -  
\- Non faccio altro da quando sono qui. -  
\- Ah beh, fino a due giorni fa eri in coma, scusa tanto se mi preoccupo per te. -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Stai tranquilla, ora sto bene. E poi ci pensa l'infermiera a farmi riposare. -  
Eudial ridacchiò pensando alla donna che si occupava del reparto in cui era ricoverato l'Osservatore.  
\- Ci credo, è peggio di un mastino. Voleva costringere a riposare anche me! In ogni caso più tardi dovrebbe passare Setsuna. -  
\- Piuttosto credi che sia prudente andare a caccia di vampiri da sola? -  
Eudial avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo dicendogli che non sarebbe stata sola, ma, se gli avesse parlato di Spike, Giles si sarebbe preoccupato ancora di più.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, sono perfettamente in grado di occuparmene. Del resto non ho eliminato il demone che ti ha colpito? -  
Giles le sfiorò i graffi sulla guancia con un'espressione ansiosa negli occhi.  
\- Ti ha ferita...-  
\- Senti chi parla. Guai a te se mi fai prendere di nuovo uno spavento simile! -  
Giles chinò la testa dispiaciuto nel ricordare che era stato a un passo dall'arrendersi. Che avrebbe fatto Eudial se lui fosse morto?  
\- Perdonami... - sussurrò con voce soffocata.  
Eudial si commsse nel vedere quello sguardo triste e lo abbracciò con affetto.  
\- Che sciocco sei, non devi scusarti. - Gli disse dolcemente. - Stai tranquillo e pensa a guarire, tornerò presto. -  
Lo baciò sulla guancia e si staccò da lui, avviandosi verso la porta.  
\- Stai attenta. -  
Eudial gli sorrise.  
\- Certo. E tu non farti scoprire dall'infermiera mentre leggi oppure i vampiri saranno il minore dei nostri problemi! -

Eudial si affrettò verso il parco pubblico vicino all'ospedale: a quell'ora era deserto e i giochi per i bambini proiettavano ombre spettrali.  
Spike le arrivò alle spalle facendola sussultare.  
\- Finalmente ti degni di venire. - Le disse, scontroso. - Ti sei già dimenticata dei demoni? -  
\- Beh, ora sono qui. Vogliamo perdere tempo a litigare oppure cerchiamo di combinare qualcosa di utile? -  
Spike represse la voglia di risponderle male, voglia che andava di pari passo con quella di morderla e baciarla ogni volta che si trovava vicino a lei.  
\- Hai scoperto qualcosa? - Le chiese.  
\- Non molto. Oggi pomeriggio sono tornata a casa per qualche ora e ne ho approfittato per sfogliare qualcuno dei libri di Giles. In uno ho trovato un disegno che rappresentava un demone simile a quello che abbiamo ucciso, ma il testo era scritto in una lingua che non conosco. -  
\- Lo hai portato? -  
Eudial gli porse un fascio di fogli.  
\- L'ho fotocopiato. Ci capisci qualcosa? -  
Spike scosse la testa.  
\- Non puoi fartelo tradurre dall'Osservatore? -  
\- Se capisse che abbiamo a che fare con quei demoni, insisterebbe per venire con me a tutti i costi. Si farebbe ammazzare, senza contare che se scoprisse che sono alleata con un vampiro saremmo nei guai. Per il momento non deve saperlo. -  
\- Ah, abbiamo un papino ansioso...- Ghignò Spike.  
\- Piantala! -  
Eudial gli puntò addosso una croce e Spike fece un salto indietro imprecando.  
\- Ma che fai, cretina?! -  
\- Smettila di parlare così di Giles o ti pianto un paletto nel cuore. -  
\- Ok, ok, ora metti via quella roba! -  
\- Bene. - Disse Eudial rimettendo in tasca la croce. - Che si fa coi demoni? -  
Spike guardò il disegno.  
\- Guarda qui. Il cavaliere ha in mano qualcosa e il demone sembra arretrare. E l'altro cavaliere lo trafigge con una strana spada. Solo che non riesco a capire cosa sia l'oggetto che spaventa il demone. -  
Eudial studiò meglio il disegno e rimase senza fiato per la sorpresa. Lei conosceva quegli oggetti, li aveva tenuti in mano, ne aveva sentito il potere, era quasi morta per impossessarsene!  
\- Questi sono i talismani di Sailor Uranus e Sailor Neptune! -  
\- Sono vostre alleate no? fatteli prestare. -  
\- Non è così semplice... -  
Eudial gli raccontò quello che era successo cinque anni prima.  
\- ...capisci che se adesso dovessi anche solo provare ad avvicinarmi a quei talismani per me sarebbe la fine? -  
Spike scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Ti sto rivalutando. Sei decisamente diversa dalle altre Cacciatrici che ho incontrato! -  
\- Cosa facciamo per i talismani? Le senshi non sanno come usarli per sconfiggere i demoni e di sicuro quelle due non ascolteranno i miei consigli. -  
\- Non c'è molta scelta. Dovremo rubarli. -  
\- Scordatelo! Dobbiamo trovare un altro modo di sconfiggere i demoni. L'ultima volta lo abbiamo ucciso, no? -  
\- Si, ma è stata dura. Era molto forte. -  
Eudial lo guardò decisa.  
\- Lo abbiamo fatto una volta, possiamo farlo ancora. Basterà impegnarsi di più. Se uno di noi lo distrae mentre l'altro attacca dovremmo essere posto. -  
Spike annuì.  
\- Lasciami questi fogli, se riesco a trovare il modo di decifrarli, potrebbero esserci di aiuto. -  
\- Va bene. Ora devo controllare se in giro ci sono vampiri da eliminare... esclusi i presenti ovviamente. Vuoi farmi compagnia? -  
Spike la guardò con un'espressione strana, quasi famelica. La attirò a sè, sfiorandole il collo con le labbra.  
\- Solo se ti lasci mordere. -  
Eudial si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo grido di sorpresa, ma lo lasciò fare, mordicchiandolo a sua volta.

Setsuna si chinò a baciare Giles sulle labbra, un bacio inizialmente delicato a cui ne seguì un altro più appassionato.  
\- Mi sei mancato. - Sussurrò la ragazza con un sorriso.  
\- Anche tu. -  
\- Stai meglio? -  
\- Miglioro ogni giorno. Ormai la testa non mi fa più male. Credo che presto mi lasceranno tornare a casa. -  
\- Sono sicura che non ne vedi l'ora. -  
\- Puoi scommetterci! Sono stanco di stare a letto senza fare nulla. -  
Entrambi sorrisero, ripensando all'ultima volta che erano stati insieme nella camera di Giles.  
\- Quando starò meglio, ti va di uscire con me? - Le propose un po' timidamente. - Vorrei portarti a cena fuori. -  
\- Ne sarei felice. - Rispose Setsuna sorridendo. - Cosa dirai a Eudial? Non so se sarebbe molto contenta di sapere che esci con una senshi. -  
\- Non so se approverebbe, in effetti, ma non è necessario che lo sappia, per il momento. Proprio ieri mi ha detto chiaro e tondo che per un bel pezzo dovrò scordarmi di andare con lei a caccia di vampiri e il suo tono non ammetteva repliche. - Disse ridendo. - Quindi ho un bel po' di tempo libero da occupare mentre lei stermina i mostri. -  
\- Sei preoccupato per lei? -  
\- Lo sono sempre stato, ma ultimamente sembra così sicura di sè e così forte... Probabilmente ora se andassi con lei sarei più un peso che un aiuto. -  
\- Ti vuole molto bene. Quando eri in pericolo di vita, credevo che sarebbe impazzita o morta se ti fosse successo qualcosa. Ha mentito ai medici pur di restarti accanto, ha detto di essere tua figlia.-  
\- Credimi, vorrei che lo fosse davvero. È stata la sua voce a farmi uscire dal coma. Non oso pensare a come sarebbe la mia vita ora se non l'avessi mai incontrata... -  
Setsuna sorrise, ma il tono di Giles la feriva. Lei piaceva molto all'Osservatore, ne era certa, ma si era resa conto che tra lui e Eudial c'era un legame speciale da cui lei era esclusa. Giles non era innamorato di Eudial, questo lo sapeva, ma la amava con un affetto forse più intenso di quello che può esserci tra amanti, simile a quello che esisteva tra genitori e figli o tra sopravvissuti alla stessa tragedia. Setsuna lo capiva, ma non poteva fare a meno di provare fitte di gelosia verso la Cacciatrice. Per quanto lei e Giles potessero legarsi, la senshi sapeva che lui non avrebbe mai parlato di lei col tono che aveva appena usato e che certi lati della sua personalità li avrebbe mostrati solo a Eudial.  
Si sentiva meschina per questo e cercava di scacciare quei pensieri, ma prima o poi si riaffacciavano alla sua mente. E il fatto che Eudial fosse una sua ex nemica non aiutava.


	20. A Date with Sorrow

Eudial si stiracchiò, serena. Finalmente Giles era stato dimesso dall'ospedale e stava velocemente rimettendosi in salute. La sera lei usciva per combattere, ma durante il giorno era felice di poter passare molto tempo con l'Osservatore. Lei e Spike avevano già abbattuto tre demoni e ogni volta era stato più facile: le piaceva combattere insieme al vampiro, così come le piaceva il rapporto che si stava creando con lui. Non sapeva perché, ma il vampiro era attratto da lei e lei da lui. Si chiese se fosse possibile avere una relazione con un vampiro, un essere senza anima.  
Probabilmente in futuro sarebbero nati i problemi, ma il per il momento era felice. Le piaceva uscire con Spike, cacciare insieme a lui, adorava i suoi baci e si divertiva anche a litigare con lui.  
Finì di vestirsi e si guardò allo specchio cercando di valutare il risultato finale. Annuì soddisfatta: i vestiti che aveva indossato erano comodi per combattere, ma erano anche adatti a un appuntamento.  
Era un po' nervosa: era la prima volta che Spike l'aveva chiamata al cellulare e le aveva chiesto di incontrarsi quella sera in un nuovo locale che aveva aperto da pochi giorni.  
Ne aveva sentito parlare come un posto elegante e accogliente ed era curiosa di vederlo.  
Scelse le armi che avrebbe portato con sè quella sera, salutò Giles con un abbraccio affettuoso e uscì in fretta.

Giles aspettò qualche minuto dopo che Eudial era uscita, poi sollevò la cornetta del telefono e compose il numero di Setsuna.  
\- È appena andata via. Passo a prenderti tra mezzora. -  
Con un sorriso riagganciò il telefono e si preparò in fretta.

Spike le andò incontro e la salutò con un bacio sensuale, poi insieme entrarono nel locale e sedettero a un tavolino in penombra.  
Era la prima volta che si trovavano insieme in mezzo alla gente e gli sembrava strano. Eudial era particolarmente attraente quella sera e sentiva prepotentemente il desiderio di morderla e assaporare il suo sangue, ma doveva frenarsi, non poteva farlo lì davanti a tutti. Eppure quel desiderio represso lo eccitava piacevolmente. Si chiese se fosse innamorato di Eudial così come lo era stato per anni di Drusilla. Era strano, non aveva l'anima eppure riusciva a provare quel tipo di sentimento. Non sapeva rispondere a quella domanda; Eudial era in grado di farlo imbestialire oltre ogni limite, spesso la odiava, eppure non poteva fare a meno di cercarla, notte dopo notte, e stringerla fra le braccia bevendo il suo sangue e mordendola appassionatamente. A volte ripensava a quel bacio delicato che si erano scambiati in quella stanza d'ospedale quando lei lo aveva ringraziato.

Giles aprì la portiera a Setsuna e aspettò che la donna si sistemasse sul sedile prima di ripartire.  
Le sorrise con ammirazione: quella sera era molto bella.  
Avviò la macchina dirigendosi verso il nuovo locale che era stato inaugurato da poco: lo aveva scelto perché ne aveva sentito parlare molto bene. E poi si trovava in una zona poco frequentata dai vampiri: non avrebbe rischiato che i mostri potessero rovinare la serata.  
E poi non avrebbero incontrato Eudial.

Spike distolse lo sguardo da Eudial e ripensò al problema di cui doveva parlarle.  
\- Sono riuscito a farmi tradurre quei fogli che mi hai dato... -  
Eudial preferì non chiedersi che metodi avesse usato per ottenere la traduzione e lo guardò curiosa.  
\- Ottimo! Cosa dicono? -  
Il vampiro si incupì.  
\- Non è poi tanto ottimo... Non ho buone notizie. -  
\- Perchè, cosa c'è scritto? -  
\- I demoni che abbiamo affrontato finora sono solo una parte di un rituale maledetto. In pratica migliaia di demoni si affrontano fra loro fino a diventare fortissimi prima di essere mandati contro il nemico. I cinque sopravvissuti engono mandati all'attacco. E questi sono i demoni che abbiamo affrontato fino ad ora. -  
\- Ne abbiamo uccisi quattro, quindi ne manca uno solo... -  
\- Già il problema è che se i primi cinque demoni vengono sconfitti, la loro morte ne richiama un altro, infinitamente più potente. Più grande, più pericoloso, praticamente invincibile. L'unico modo per sconfiggerlo è usare la spada e lo specchio. -  
\- I talismani! -  
\- Esatto. -  
\- Non possiamo rubarli! Forse riuscirò a convincere le senshi... Dovrò mostrare loro il libro. -  
-Ti crederanno? -  
\- Ne dubito. Giles sicuramente si, ma se lo coinvolgessi insisterebbe per aiutarci e non voglio che finisca di nuovo in pericolo. -  
\- Cosa facciamo, allora? -  
Eudial riflettè per un po'. La soluzione non le piaceva per niente, ma era l'unica che le venisse in mente.  
\- Darò loro appuntamento in un luogo isolato. Tu dovrai essere presente, ma non farti vedere. Proverò a convincerle mostrando loro il libro. Mi umilierò, le supplicherò se necessario. -  
\- E se non ti crederanno? -  
Eudial sospirò, provando un forte senso di deja vu.  
\- In quel caso ruberemo i talismani. -

Giles entrò nel locale con Setsuna: l'ambiente era elegante e la musica gradevole. Sorrise alla senshi e insieme si inoltrarono verso l'interno del locale in cerca di un tavolino libero. Giles urtò una coppia che si era appena alzata e fece per pronunciare qualche parola di scusa quando le parole gli morirono in gola.  
\- Eudial?! -  
La ragazza si voltò di scatto, assumendo un'espressione quasi spaventata.  
\- Giles? Che ci fai qui? - Fissò Setsuna. - Con lei? Esci con una senshi?!-  
L'Osservatore arrossì imbarazzato, ma quando vide la persona accanto a Eudial, il colore svanì completamente al suo viso.  
\- Un vampiro. Stai insieme a un vampiro. - Disse quasi meccanicamente.  
Eudial lo guardò senza parlare, si sentiva terribilmente in colpa.  
L'Osservatore sbattè un pugno sul tavolo facendola trasalire.  
\- Dì qualcosa, accidenti! - Gridò con rabbia, poi abbassò la voce notando che alcune persone si erano girate a guardarlo. - Sei completamente impazzita?! È per questo che non volevi che venissi con te?! Da quanto tempo mi stai ingannando? -  
Spike si chiese perché Eudial non gli rispondesse per le rime, ma la ragazza era talmente sconvolta da non riuscire a parlare. La sentì tremare e ciò gli provocò sentimenti contrastanti: aveva voglia di prendere a pugni Giles e di proteggere in qualche modo Eudial. La afferrò per il polso e la trascinò via: la spinse fuori dalla porta del locale e fissò Giles con disprezzo.  
\- Sei uno stupido, Osservatore. -

Giles rimase a fissare attonito la porta da cui erano appena usciti Eudial e Spike. Cosa aveva fatto? Perchè l'aveva aggredita in quel modo?  
Si pentì immediatamente di quello scatto d'ira: la preoccupazione lo aveva reso furioso e si sentiva ferito perché Eudial non gli aveva mai parlato di Spike, ma non aveva nessun diritto di trattarla in quel modo.  
Guardò Setsuna cupamente. In fondo lui non aveva fatto la stessa cosa?  
La ragazza era rimasta in disparte senza parlare, ma aveva un'aria pensierosa.  
\- Forse è meglio se torniamo a casa. - Suggerì.  
Giles la riaccompagnò in silenzio e, rimasto solo, si chiese cosa dovesse fare.  
Temeva che Eudial si fosse lasciata influenzare da Spike. Una volta gli aveva confessato di aver bevuto il sangue di un vampiro e che le era piaciuto anche se avrebbe potuto rinunciarvi facilmente.  
E se si fosse sbagliata? Se il richiamo del sangue fosse diventato tanto forte da trascinarla dalla parte del male?  
Era un pensiero intollerabile: le sailor l'avrebbero sicuramente uccisa o rimandata sul suo pianeta.  
E lui l'avrebbe persa per sempre.  
Era stato questo timore a renderlo tanto aggressivo, ma ora se ne pentiva.  
Se si fosse comportato diversamente forse lei non sarebbe andata via con Spike, forse avrebbero trovato una soluzione.  
La cercò, angosciato, vagando a caso, ma Tokyo era talmente grande che lui non aveva speranze di trovarla.  
Tornò a casa: poteva solo sperare che tornasse da sola.

Eudial si lasciò trascinare da Spike. Il vampiro sembrava furioso e lei era troppo sconvolta per protestare.  
Spike la portò fino ad un appartamento in un quartiere commerciale e chiuse la porta sbattendosela alle spalle.  
\- Puoi restare qui stanotte. - Le disse brusco. - Se vuoi ovviamente. -  
Eudial lo ringraziò debolmente e si lasciò cadere su un divano malconcio foderato di nero.  
\- Cosa ha contro i vampiri poi? - Borbottò Spike di pessimo umore.  
Eudial gli rivolse un breve sorriso triste.  
\- È un Osservatore. E io sono una Cacciatrice. Ha perfettamente ragione. -  
Il vampiro sedette pesantemente sul divano.  
\- È uno sciocco, e tu sei più sciocca di lui! Stavi cercando di proteggerlo e ti lasci trattare in quel modo! -  
\- Smettila Spike, ti prego. - Implorò Eudial. - È solo colpa mia. L'ho ingannato, faccio patti con un vampiro, sto progettando di rubare i talismani e l'ho messo in una posizione difficile con le senshi. È naturale che sia in collera con me. Se si fosse comportato come un Osservatore avrebbe dovuto ucciderci entrambi. -  
Spike guardò con rabbia le lacrime che spuntavano negli occhi della ragazza: era inammissibile che il piagnucolare di una Cacciatrice gli facesse quell'effetto.  
Controvoglia le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e lasciò che si stringesse a lui.

 


	21. I Trust You

Qualcuno bussò insistentemente alla porta e Giles si precipitò ad aprire, pregando che fosse Eudial. Sospirò deluso scorgendo le tre outer senshi sulla porta.  
Haruka e Michiru sembravano furiose: entrarono in casa spingendolo rudemente da parte.  
\- Dov'è? - Chiese Haruka guardandosi intorno. - Stavolta non potrà proteggerla in nessun modo! -  
Giles la guardò con freddezza, irritato da quel comportamento villano.  
\- Cosa volete da Eudial? Credo che le persone che frequenta riguardino solo lei... -  
Setsuna lo interruppe, mortalmente seria.  
\- Mi dispiace, Rupert, ma Haruka ha ragione. Stavolta la faccenda è grave, Eudial è una minaccia. -  
L'osservatore la guardò, turbato. Credeva di conoscere abbastanza Setsuna ormai e non si aspettava che anche lei saltasse alle conclusioni.  
\- Solo perché l'abbiamo vista insieme a un vampiro? Ci possono essere decine di spiegazioni per quello. -  
\- Rupert, non è solo quello. È per ciò che hanno fatto dopo. -  
\- Sono venuti da me e da Michiru, - intervenne Haruka - E lei prima ha tentato di convincerci a darle i talismani con una storia assurda di demoni e poi ci ha aggredite insieme a quel vampiro. -  
\- Ci hanno rubato i talismani. Abbiamo combattuto, ma sono riusciti a fuggire. -  
Giles si sentiva morire: Eudial non poteva aver fatto una cosa simile senza motivo. No, era escluso, lui la conosceva troppo bene. Se davvero aveva attaccato le senshi doveva esserci una ragione.  
\- No, non ci credo. Deve esserci un senso per tutto questo. Cosa vi ha detto sui demoni? -  
Michiru gli lanciò il fascio di fotocopie che Eudial aveva tentato di mostrare loro.  
\- Tutte sciocchezze. Per fortuna Setsuna ci aveva avvertito del fatto che era in combutta con un vampiro, altrimenti la avremmo anche ascoltata. -  
Giles provò una fitta di tristezza e preoccupazione per Eudial:  
\- Stava bene? L'avete ferita? -  
Haruka lo guardò con disprezzo.  
\- Mi sembra chiaro che da lei non riceveremo alcun aiuto. La troveremo da sole. -  
\- Non credo. E in ogni caso non lascerò che le facciate del male. -  
\- Stia attento, non le permetteremo di ostacolarci. -  
Giles guardò Setsuna, sperando di scorgere un minimo di comprensione nei suoi occhi, ma nello sguardo della donna vide solo tristezza. Si rese conto che la senshi era convinta della colpevolezza di Eudial e che lo compativa.  
\- Mi dispiace, Rupert. -  
Setsuna gli volse le spalle e seguì Haruka e Michiru.

Spike guardò Eudial che dormiva di un sonno inquieto. Maledisse i raggi del sole che gli impedivano di agire: le senshi li stavano sicuramente cercando e loro non avrebbero avuto molto tempo per uccidere il demone principale prima di essere trovati.  
Quando erano andati a casa di Haruka e Michiru, Spike aveva amaramente odiato il microchip che gli impediva di attaccare gli esseri umani. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per poter dare una lezione a quelle due.  
Eudial aveva cercato in tutti i modi di trovare un accordo con loro, ma le due senshi l'avevano accusata da subito di essere in combutta coi vampiri, rifiutandosi di ascoltarla. Quando aveva accennato ai talismani, si erano trasformate e l'avevano attaccata.  
A quel punto era intervenuto lui, minacciandole e permettendo a Eudial di prendere loro i talismani. Certo, se quelle due avessero saputo che lui non avrebbe potuto attaccarle, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, ma quella notte era riuscito a distrarle abbastanza per evitare che attaccassero Eudial mentre rubava la spada e lo specchio.  
Controllò le condizioni di Eudial: quelle due erano riuscite a colpirla e l'avevano ferita a un braccio. Non era grave, ma di sicuro era doloroso.  
Dopo aver lasciato la casa delle sailor, avevano utilizzato i talismani per uccidere il quinto demone: era stato facile, ma la notte successiva li aspettava la battaglia decisiva.  
Eudial era esausta sia fisicamente che emotivamente ed era crollata in un sonno agitato. Spike si sentiva nervoso, ma sapeva che anche lui avrebbe avuto bisogno di riposare durante il giorno per essere in grado di affrontare il demone. Si stese sul letto accanto a Eudial e sentì la ragazza che si stringeva a lui, come in cerca di protezione. La strinse fra le braccia e chiuse gli occhi.

Giles sbattè la porta non appena le senshi la ebbero varcata.  
Era furioso, preoccupato e si sentiva ferito dal comportamento di Setsuna.  
La senshi non aveva mai amato molto Eudial (e questo poteva comprenderlo visto quello che era successo cinque anni prima), ma lui aveva sperato che almeno avesse fiducia in lui. Invece lei lo aveva guardato come se provasse pietà per lui. Lo considerava uno sciocco che si era lasciato raggirare da Eudial e che era accecato dal suo affetto per lei.  
Era stato a un passo dall'innamorarsi seriamente della sailor, ma ora aveva l'impressione che quel sentimento si fosse incrinato in modo irreparabile.  
Cercò di concentrarsi sulle fotocopie nel tentativo di comprendere il comportamento di Eudial. Non voleva credere che la Cacciatrice fosse passata dalla parte dei vampiri. Doveva esserci un motivo.  
Forse Setsuna aveva ragione, era davvero accecato dall'affetto, ma era certo che Eudial non fosse malvagia. Lui la conosceva, l'aveva vista piangere e sorridere, avevano condiviso paure e momenti felici, solo a lui aveva mostrato i lati più vulnerabili di lei. Anche la sera prima, nel locale, Giles si era accorto che, vedendolo gridare contro di lei, Eudial faticava a trattenere le lacrime. Si maledisse ancora per essere stato tanto insensibile.

Eudial sollevò la cornetta del telefono, esitando nel comporre il numero.  
Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dall'Osservatore: era certa di averlo deluso e ferito e molto probabilmente ora lui la odiava.  
Giles rispose al secondo squillo: il tono della sua voce era ansioso.  
Eudial non riuscì ad aprire bocca: cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Non aveva scusanti per le sue azioni. Si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo sommesso.  
\- Eudial? - La voce di Giles era cauta, come se temesse di spaventarla. -Sei tu, vero? Non riattaccare! Ti prego, dì qualcosa. -  
Eudial sentì le lacrime che le scorrevano sul viso e le asciugò col dorso della mano. Si sentiva un verme nel sentire la preoccupazione nella voce di Giles nonostante tutto.  
\- Eudial? Scusa per quello che ti ho detto ieri. Non sono arrabbiato con te. -  
La ragazza non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva sentito: Giles si stava scusando con lei? Lei lo aveva tradito, ferito e ingannato e lui si stava scusando? Scoppiò a piangere e dovette raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio per riuscire a pronunciare una singola parola.  
\- Perdonami. -  
Giles doveva aver intuito che lei stava per attaccare il telefono perché la chiamò in tono urgente.  
\- Non tornare a casa, - disse in fretta. - le sailor ti stanno cercando. -  
\- Io mi fido di te, Eudial. - Aggiunse dopo una breve pausa.  
Eudial riagganciò la cornetta tremando.  
Avrebbe voluto correre da Giles e raccontargli i motivi che la avevano spinta a rubare i talismani, ma non poteva. Se lo avesse fatto lo avrebbe soltanto messo in pericolo.

Giles abbassò il telefono con un sospiro. Quella telefonata lo aveva convinto ancora di più che Eudial non lo avesse tradito passando al male. La voce della ragazza, tremante e rotta dal pianto mentre pronunciava quell'unica parola, lo aveva commosso: c'era tanta sofferenza in quella voce che non poteva provenire da un'anima crudele.  
Era preoccupato, doveva assolutamente trovarla prima delle sailor!  
Tornò a guardare le fotocopie e capì che erano state fatte da uno dei suoi libri. Mentre traduceva il testo, aggrottò le ciglia, preoccupato. Qualunque cosa stesse facendo Eudial, se era coinvolto uno di quei demoni non era un buon segno.  
Uscì di casa e prese la macchina cercando i segni che avrebbero potuto annunciare l'apparizione di un demone del genere.  
Era l'unico modo che gli era venuto in mente per trovare Eudial.

 


	22. The Three of Us Against the World

Spike bevve una lunga sorsata di whisky direttamente dalla bottiglia e la offrì a Eudial.  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- Vacci piano. Il demone si farà vivo fra poco, non sarà una cosa piacevole se ti ubriachi prima di combatterlo. -  
Il vampiro lasciò la bottiglia sul tavolo e osservò i talismani: rilucevano debolmente nella penombra della stanza.  
\- Chi userà la spada e chi lo specchio? A te la scelta. -  
Eudial riflettè per qualche tempo prima di decidere. La persona che avrebbe tenuto lo specchio avrebbe corso il rischio maggiore: doveva stare immobile davanti al demone, a pochi centimetri dai suoi artigli e incantarlo con il riflesso del talismano. In quel modo, dopo qualche tempo, il centro del potere del mostro sarebbe diventato evidente e l'altra persona avrebbe potuto colpirlo con la spada e uccidere il demone. Un minimo movimento dello specchio e l'incantesimo si sarebbe spezzato.  
In compenso chi avesse usato la spada avrebbe dovuto avere una mira eccellente e una forza non indifferente.  
Eudial si sfiorò la ferita: Haruka era riuscita a colpirla e ora il braccio le pulsava dolorosamente. Non era sicura di poter imprimere la forza necessaria alla spada.  
Allungò una mano e prese lo specchio.  
Era rischioso, ma in quel momento non le importava.  
Si sentiva l'anima a pezzi e l'unica cosa che le impediva di scivolare nell'apatia era il pensiero di dover uccidere quel demone a tutti i costi.  
Spike raccolse la spada e la agitò in aria un paio di volte per abituarsi a maneggiarla.

Giles continuò a girare per Tokyo in cerca dei segni dei precedenti combattimenti contro i demoni: sapeva che il demone sarebbe apparso al centro della stella formata dai luoghi dove erano apparsi gli altri cinque demoni, ma non sapeva dove Eudial avesse lottato contro di loro.  
Uno era il posto dove era stato ferito. Lo segnò sulla piantina.  
Aprì un quaderno rilegato in pelle nera, sentendosi a disagio: quello era il diario di Eudial, si sentiva in colpa a violare quelle pagine alle quali la ragazza aveva affidato i suoi sentimenti più intimi, ma era la sua ultima speranza di trovarla prima delle sailor.  
Saltò le prime pagine, vincendo la tentazione di scoprire se, e in quali termini, Eudial avesse scritto di lui. Sfogliò velocemente le pagine fino a raggiungere la data in cui il demone lo aveva ferito.  
Le annotazioni di quei giorni erano scritte con una grafia tremolante e l'inchiostro era macchiato e scolorito in alcuni punti. Giles si rese conto che Eudial doveva aver pianto mentre scriveva quelle righe e che erano state le sue lacrime a macchiare il foglio in quel modo.  
Represse la commozione e continuò a sfogliare il diario cercando di leggere il meno possibile delle riflessioni personali di Eudial. Individuò in fretta i resoconti dei combattimenti coi demoni e rabbrividì pensando al pericolo che aveva deciso di affrontare da sola.  
Segnò altri quattro punti sulla cartina.  
Non c'era cenno di un quinto combattimento, ma se Eudial aveva rubato i talismani, il pericolo doveva essere imminente.  
Non era importante: con quattro punti su cinque poteva calcolare il centro della stella con una buona approssimazione.

Il demone avanzò travolgendo tutto quello che trovava sul suo cammino. Era enorme, Eudial se ne rese conto osservandolo calpestare un albero senza fermarsi. Per fortuna il parco dove si trovavano era chiuso al pubblico perché doveva essere rimesso a posto con dei lavori.  
Il mostro rovesciò senza fatica una scavatrice e allargò le narici, cercando la sua preda.  
Eudial si sentiva tremare le gambe: si sentiva così insignificante davanti alla massa enorme di quell'essere.  
Spike non si vedeva.  
Secondo il piano, doveva restare nascosto fino a che il demone non fosse stato incantato, ma lei si trovò a desiderare la sua presenza.  
Il mostro posò lo sguardo su di lei ed Eudial ebbe la certezza che sarebbe morta e che sarebbe stato tutto inutile.  
Eppure nonostante tutto doveva tentare.  
Sollevò lo specchio e diresse il suo luminoso riflesso verso il demone.

Spike si sistemò meglio sul ramo dell'albero sul quale era rannicchiato e sbirciò la figura enorme del demone. Imprecò, nemmeno lui si aspettava che fosse così grande.  
Eudial sembrava minuscola al confronto eppure restava immobile davanti al demone.  
Spike strinse l'impugnatura della spada, sperando che i talismani fossero potenti come diceva Eudial.  
Si preparò a saltare, in attesa di scorgere il chiarore che avrebbe segnalato il momento giusto per attaccare.

Eudial chiuse gli occhi per non trovarsi a fissare quelli del demone: sapeva che se lo avesse fatto avrebbe ceduto al terrore che la assaliva in ondate roventi. Tenne sollevato lo specchio per quella che le sembrò un'eternità, sperando che finisse tutto in fretta.  
Il braccio ferito le pulsava dolorosamente ed Eudial si rese conto che non sarebbe riuscita a tenere lo specchio immobile ancora per molto tempo.  
Sperò che Spike riuscisse lo stesso a terminare il lavoro e ad eliminare il demone prima che potesse fare del male ad altre persone.  
Stavolta non ce la avrebbe fatta, stava per morire e credeva di meritarselo per tutto il dolore che aveva causato.  
Sentì allentarsi la presa delle sue dita sullo specchio: tra un istante le sarebbe scivolato di mano e il demone l'avrebbe dilaniata.  
Confusamente si accorse che due braccia forti l'avevano circondata da dietro sostenendola.

Giles chiuse le sue mani intorno a quelle di Eudial, aiutandola a tenere stretto lo specchio.  
Trattenne il respiro in attesa di vedere se il demone avrebbe attaccato.  
Quando era arrivato al parco e aveva visto Eudial affrontare da sola quella bestia enorme si era sentito morire, ma non aveva esitato a correre incontro al pericolo per aiutarla.  
Però ora l'aveva trovata e, qualunque cosa fosse successa, l'avrebbero affrontata insieme.

Eudial socchiuse gli occhi, voltando lentamente la testa verso l'Osservatore.  
\- Giles... - Sussurrò incredula.  
\- Sono qui. Non avere paura, ora sono qui. -  
L'Osservatore e la Cacciatrice rimasero immobili, continuando a tenere lo specchio davanti agli occhi del demone e sostenendosi a vicenda.  
Il tempo sembrava congelato.

Spike scosse la testa vedendo Giles: quell'umano doveva essere pazzo. Però il suo intervento sembrava aver salvato una situazione disperata, questo glielo doveva riconoscere.  
Il vampiro avanzò lungo uno dei rami più alti di quell'albero secolare: ora si trovava esattamente al di sopra del demone. Con i nervi tesi e i muscoli pronti a scattare osservò la schiena del mostro: forse era solo un riflesso, ma gli sembrava che un gruppo di scaglie alla base del collo avesse iniziato a brillare debolmente. No, la luminosità si intensificava, il piano stava funzionando.  
Spike prese la mira e saltò dall'albero, conficcando la spada nella schiena del mostro.

Il demone gridò di dolore alzandosi sulle zampe posteriori per poi ricadere in avanti.  
Giles ed Eudial lasciarono cadere a terra il talismano e si abbracciarono disperatamente per proteggersi a vicenda: il corpo del mostro li avrebbe schiacciati di sicuro.  
Per un interminabile attimo attesero la morte, ma li colpì solo una pioggia di cenere: il mostro si era polverizzato.  
L'Osservatore ci mise qualche secondo a realizzare che non sarebbero morti, poi si rese conto che tutto era andato per il meglio, che il demone era morto e che Eudial era lì tra le sue braccia, sana e salva.  
La tenne stretta con un braccio e con l'altra mano le asciugò le lacrime.  
\- Mi dispiace, Giles, ti ho ingannato... - Singhiozzò la ragazza.  
L'Osservatore le mise un dito sulle labbra: non importava, erano ancora vivi ed erano insieme, il resto era irrilevante.

Spike si schiarì la voce.  
\- Non vorrei interrompere questo quadretto idilliaco, ma direi che abbiamo un problema... -  
Giles ed Eudial si guardarono intorno: le tre sailor li avevano circondati!  
\- Arrendetevi! - Gridò Haruka con aria minacciosa. - Non avete speranze, siete in trappola! -  
L'Osservatore raccolse in fretta lo specchio e si avvicinò a Spike, spingendo Eudial tra sè e il vampiro.  
\- Mossa generosa, Osservatore, ma non servirà. - Disse Michiru fissandolo con freddezza. - Ha scelto da che parte stare, non ci faremo scrupoli ad attaccare. Se si farà da parte non resterà ferito, ma la scelta è sua. -  
Giles ricambiò lo sguardo della sailor con decisione e prese anche la spada dalle mani di Spike.  
\- So bene che cercare di difendere Eudial facendole scudo col mio corpo sarebbe inutile, ma non ho la minima intenzione di farlo. -  
\- Ci restituirai i talismani, Rupert? - Chiese Setsuna.  
Giles scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non sono così ingenuo da credere che basti a risolvere le cose. Se io ora vi consegno i talismani, voi catturerete comunque Eudial e ucciderete Spike non appena li avrete nelle mani. Non che mi importi della sorte del vampiro, ma non vi permetterò di rimandare Eudial sul suo pianeta, se lei non vuole. -  
\- Grazie tante. - Disse Spike ironico. - Anche io ti voglio bene. -  
Eudial guardò l'Osservatore, esterrefatta.  
\- Giles, ma che vuoi fare? -  
L'Osservatore le sorrise ed estrasse una boccetta dalla tasca, tolse il tappo con i denti e tenne sospesa la bottiglietta sopra i talismani.  
\- In questa boccetta c'è una sostanza in grado di dissolvere i talismani. Lasciateci andare o li distruggerò! -  
\- Stai bluffando! - Lo accusò Haruka.  
Giles le rivolse un sorriso cattivo.  
\- Credi pure quello che vuoi, ma i libri della mia biblioteca sono stracolmi di formule di magia nera. Qui dentro potrebbe esserci acqua fresca oppure la fine per la tua spada. Vuoi rischiare, Uranus? -  
\- Rupert, smettila, se non ci restituisci subito i talismani dovremo considerare un nemico anche te... -  
\- E allora fatelo! - Gridò l'Osservatore con rabbia. Poi fissò Setsuna negli occhi e, quando riprese a parlare, il suo tono era pieno di amarezza. - Mi avete accusato di essere accecato dall'affetto per Eudial, ma voi lo siete ancora di più dall'odio e dai pregiudizi. Se volete considerarci nemici, fatelo pure. Non mi interessa. -  
\- Spike prendi le chiavi della macchina nella mia tasca e iniziate ad avviarvi in quella direzione. - Disse rivolgendosi al vampiro. Poi tornò a rivolgersi alle senshi. - Ora ce ne andiamo, non ostacolateci se ci tenete ai talismani. -  
Eudial e Spike si diressero verso la macchina e Giles li seguì tenendo d'occhio le sailor.  
Il vampiro si mise alla guida e accostò la macchina al marciapiedi, Giles si gettò sul sedile posteriore con i talismani e la macchina ripartì sgommando prima che le senshi potessero fermarli.


	23. Running After a Wishing Star

Giles lanciò uno sguardo attraverso il vetro posteriore dell'auto: la macchina gialla di Haruka ancora non si vedeva, ma era sicuro che le senshi non si sarebbero arrese tanto facilmente.  
Eudial era seduta davanti, accanto a Spike, ma si era inginocchiata sul sedile e lo stava guardando un po' incredula, come se avesse scoperto nell'Osservatore un lato inaspettato.  
Giles le sorrise alzando la boccetta che aveva usato per minacciare le senshi e ne bevve un sorso.  
-Non ci credo! Stavi davvero bluffando! -  
Eudial era colpita dall'audacia dell'Osservatore. Se Sailor Uranus lo avesse smascherato si sarebbe trovato in guai enormi.  
\- The alla pesca. - Disse Giles con un'espressione soddisfatta. - Ne vuoi? -  
Eudial scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Ora che facciamo? -  
Spike sterzò di colpo, facendoli sbattere contro il lato interno dello sportello.  
Eudial si massaggiò la testa e guardò la causa di quel brusco cambiamento di direzione: la macchina di Haruka era spuntata da una via laterale e stava agilmente muovendosi nel traffico per raggiungerli.  
La ragazza controllò che la cintura di sicurezza fosse ben allacciata: da quel che poteva vedere, Spike aveva uno stile di guida non troppo diverso dal suo.  
\- Ok, questo risponde alla mia domanda... Scappiamo, giusto? -  
\- Giusto. - Confermò l'Osservatore tenendosi ben aggrappato al sedile.

L'auto gialla stava riducendo velocemente le distanze e ben presto si trovò subito dietro alla macchina di Giles.  
Eudial guardò indietro, preoccupata.  
\- Lo sapete che Haruka è una pilota vero? -  
\- E io sono un vampiro! - Ribattè Spike.  
Eudial e Giles lo guardarono perplessi.  
\- E allora? -  
\- Che c'entra adesso? -  
\- Allora sono malvagio! E posso fare questo! -  
Frenò di colpo e la macchina di Haruka li tamponò violentemente, per poi essere deviata verso il marciapiede.  
Spike premette sull'acceleratore ripartendo con una risata.  
\- Ma sei scemo?! - Gridò Giles. - Potevi farci ammazzare! -  
\- Le ho fermate no? -  
\- No. - Disse seccamente l'Osservatore. - Sono appena ripartite. Le hai solo fatte arrabbiare di più. -  
\- Non era meglio se guidavo io? - Si lamentò Eudial.  
\- Osservatore, da quando tempo non fai il pieno? - Chiese Spike in tono preoccupato.  
\- L'ho fatto ieri. Perchè? - Giles si sporse in avanti per guardare gli indicatori sul cruscotto. - Accidenti! Il serbatoio è quasi vuoto! -  
Eudial abbassò il finestrino e guardò indietro: la macchina di Haruka si avvicinava, mentre dietro alla loro auto c'era una striscia di gocce bagnate.  
\- Credo che stiamo perdendo benzina. L'incidente deve aver danneggiato il serbatoio. -  
\- Cretino. - Sibilò Giles, rivolto a Spike.  
\- Abbiamo anche un altro problema. - Disse Eudial cupa indicando il cielo verso est.  
\- L'alba! - Gridò Spike. ? Tra poco sorgerà il sole! -  
\- Gira a sinistra! - Ordinò Giles girandosi a prendere dei borsoni dal bagagliaio. Ne passò uno a Eudial e mise l'altro vicino a sè su sedile. - Ora lascia guidare me. -  
Spinse Spike da parte e passò al posto del guidatore, mentre il vampiro scivolò sul sedile posteriore.  
La macchina gialla stava riducendo la distanza: non avevano nessuna speranza di seminare le sailor prima che la benzina finisse del tutto. Forse c'era una sola possibilità.  
Girò bruscamente a destra e fu sollevato nel vedere in lontananza l'edificio dalle ampie vetrate.  
\- Quella è la stazione! - Disse Eudial. - Stiamo andando lì? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Devo tentare di avvicinarmi il più possibile. Riparatevi. -  
\- Perchè? -  
L'Osservatore non rispose, ma continuò a dare istruzioni.  
\- Prendete un borsone per uno, io terrò i talismani. Appena la macchina si ferma, state pronti a correre. -  
Premette a fondo l'acceleratore dirigendosi verso la scalinata d'accesso alla stazione. La macchina sfondò la vetrata penetrando all'interno dell'edificio per un bel tratto prima di fermarsi definitivamente.  
Giles aprì con un calcio la portiera e corse verso i binari. Eudial e Spike lo imitarono prontamente.  
L'Osservatore corse il più velocemente possibile in direzione del treno in partenza: non sapeva quanto vantaggio avessero ancora rispetto alle senshi, ma non aveva intenzione di perdere secondi preziosi per girarsi a guardare. Sentiva il rumore dei passi di Eudial subito dietro di lui e questo gli bastava.  
Saltò sul predellino del vagone proprio mentre il treno iniziava a muoversi e si girò indietro aggrappandosi alla maniglia della porta per aiutare Eudial a salire. Prese la borsa della ragazza e la lanciò all'interno del treno, poi le tese una mano, aiutandola.  
Spike corse verso di lui cercando di ripararsi dai raggi del sole nascente col borsone. Giles lo afferrò per un braccio e trascinò quasi di peso anche lui all'interno del vagone.  
Finalmente si concesse il tempo per guardare indietro: il treno stava acquistando velocità.  
Vide le figure delle senshi che correvano lungo i binari nel tentativo di salire sul treno anche loro. Giles si sporse dalla porta, agitando i talismani in modo che le ragazze lo notassero, poi li lanciò nella sterpaglia a lato dei binari: in quel modo si sarebbero dovute fermare per cercarli e avrebbero smesso di inseguirli.  
L'Osservatore chiuse la pesante porta scorrevole ed esaminò il vagone: erano saliti al volo su un treno merci diretto chissà dove e si trovavano in una carrozza che trasportava cavalli.  
La luce entrava solo da piccole feritoie in alto e il vagone era in penombra. Spike si era rifugiato nell'angolo più buio e, nonostante il caldo, si era coperto con una delle coperte usate per i cavalli per proteggersi ulteriormente dai raggi del sole.  
Eudial si era gettata su un mucchio di fieno e ansimava per la corsa. Giles si lasciò cadere accanto a lei, altrettanto stanco. Ora che la tensione si era allentata sentiva la fatica fisica ed emotiva di quei giorni.  
Però era felice, ce l'avevano fatta.  
Senza nemmeno accorgersene, si addormentò.

Giles si svegliò sentendo un tocco umido sul viso. Aprì gli occhi e fece un salto nel trovarsi a fissare il muso di un cavallo a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.  
Si girò sentendo la risata di Eudial.  
La ragazza tornò seria improvvisamente e gli venne vicino rannicchiandosi sul fieno.  
\- Potrai mai perdonarmi? -  
\- Non sono arrabbiato. Credo di non esserlo mai stato sul serio. Avevo paura di averti persa. -  
\- È per Spike vero? - Accennò al vampiro, ancora addormentato sotto la coperta.  
\- Si. È stato uno shock scoprire che uscivi con un vampiro. Mi sono trovato davanti a tutti i timori che mi rifiutavo di ammettere. Eppure così si spiegava tutto: il tuo tardare ogni notte, il voler restare sola, i lividi e le ferite sul collo... -  
\- Te ne eri accorto? -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Avrei dovuto essere cieco per non farlo. Però non volevo credere che tu frequentassi un vampiro tenendomelo nascosto. La mia mente non voleva vedere l'evidenza. -  
\- Mi dispiace. -  
\- Avrei voluto saperlo da te. -  
Eudial sospirò.  
\- All'inizio temevo che non avresti capito, non volevo che pensassi che stavo diventando un vampiro o che ti preoccupassi perché correvi rischi inutili. Poi, quando è arrivato quel demone e siamo stati costretti ad allearci, non ho voluto dirti niente di proposito. Quel mostro ti aveva quasi ucciso, non avrei permesso a nessun costo che potesse succedere di nuovo. Neanche io voglio perderti, Giles. -  
L'Osservatore la circondò con un braccio in un gesto protettivo.  
\- Anche se hai paura di ferirmi, ti prego, non nascondermi più nulla. Non c'è niente che faccia più male del non sapere. Niente. -  
Restarono in silenzio per un po', poi Giles si schiarì la voce.  
\- A proposito di confessioni... - Iniziò, arrossendo leggermente.  
Eudial lo guardò con aria interrogativa.  
Giles frugò nel borsone e le porse il quaderno rilegato in pelle nera. La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un leggero grido e si affrettò a prenderglielo dalle mani.  
\- È il mio diario! Lo hai letto?! -  
\- Solo in parte. Era l'unico modo per capire dove sarebbe apparso il demone... Ma non ho curiosato, te lo assicuro! -  
Eudial posò il diario sul fieno e annuì.  
\- Capisco. Se fossi stata sincera non lo avresti mai toccato, vero? -  
Fece per riprendere il diario per nasconderlo nella borsa, ma la sua mano trovò il vuoto.  
Si voltò come una furia verso il vampiro che stava sfogliando il quaderno come se nulla fosse.  
\- Cosa stai facendo, pezzo di idiota?! - Gridò colpendolo con un calcio in faccia e sbattendolo contro la parete del vagone.  
Spike si affrettò a mollare il libretto prima che la Cacciatrice lo facesse a pezzi.  
\- Volevo solo leggere cosa avevi scritto di me. - Si lamentò.  
Eudial lo spinse con forza in un angolo e tornò rabbiosamente verso Giles.  
\- Ho scritto che sei un cretino, - disse rivolta al vampiro ? non vedo cos'altro si possa scrivere su di te! -  
Spike la guardò contrariato.  
\- Sei insopportabile! -  
\- Liberissimo di andartene. -  
Eudial aprì la porta del vagone facendo entrare la luce del sole e Spike fece un balzo indietro.  
\- Che fai, sei pazza?! -  
Eudial richiuse la porta con un sorriso.  
\- Scusa tanto, pensavo che te ne volessi andare... -  
Spike tornò nel suo angolo e sedette in terra, di pessimo umore.

Eudial porse una manciata di fieno a uno dei cavalli, sorridendo quando l'animale le fece il solletico sulla mano col muso tenero.  
\- Cosa faremo ora? -  
\- Beh, intanto dovremo restare sul treno almeno fino al tramonto se non vuoi che Spike debba essere trasportato in un posacenere. -  
\- Ah ah ah, spiritoso. - Disse il vampiro, irritato.  
\- Dove sarà diretto questo treno? - Chiese Eudial guardando fuori da una fessura della porta.  
\- Non ne ho idea, non avevamo molto tempo per leggere l'orario ferroviario. -  
\- Non sei arrabbiato? Per colpa mia non puoi più tornare a Tokyo neanche tu... - Disse la ragazza sentendosi in colpa. - Se non ti fossi messo dalla mia parte, avresti ancora tutto: la casa, i tuoi libri... Setsuna... -  
Un lampo di amarezza passò nello sguardo dell'Osservatore nel sentire il nome della ragazza, ma Giles si affrettò a sorridere.  
\- Non importa. È meglio che sia andata così. Probabilmente non avrebbe funzionato in nessun caso. -  
\- Era una storia importante? -  
Giles ci riflettè un po'.  
\- Non lo so. È stato tutto molto improvviso, né io ne lei abbiamo avuto molto tempo per capirlo. -  
Eudial guardò il vampiro, che stava osservando un cavallo con aria famelica, e sospirò. Nemmeno lei sapeva dove l'avrebbe portata il rapporto con Spike.  
Rimasero in silenzio a guardare il paesaggio che scorreva veloce davanti a loro.  
\- E con i demoni che si fa? Io sono la Cacciatrice, non posso scappare e nascondermi senza fare nulla! -  
\- I mostri e i vampiri non sono solo a Tokyo. Per ora lasciamo che a quelli ci pensino le sailor, peggio per loro. Noi siamo sempre stati pronti a collaborare, la situazione che si è creata adesso l'hanno voluta loro, lasciamo che si arrangino per il momento. -  
\- Ben detto, Osservatore! - Intervenne Spike. - Quelle streghe si meritano una lezione! -  
Giles si inginocchiò a terra e stese una pergamena antica sul pavimento. Fece cenno a Eudial e a Spike di avvicinarsi.  
\- Cos'è? - Chiese Eudial, scrutando il foglio. - Cosa c'è scritto? -  
\- Avete mai sentito parlare di Xinuxunil? -  
Eudial e Spike scossero la testa.  
\- Ultimamente ho avuto modo di leggere molto e ne ho approfittato per cercare informazioni sui nostri nemici. Non riuscivo a capire che legame avessero tra loro quei mostri così diversi tra loro che infestavano Tokyo, poi ho trovato questo... - appoggiò un secondo foglio su quello a terra e continuò a spiegare. - Parla di un essere antico, una specie di antica e crudele divinità chiamata Birurugatesu che ha la capacità di attirare tutti gli spiriti maligni a sè. Dona loro il potere e in cambio trae energia dalle loro azioni malvagie. Probabilmente questo antico demone è tornato a vivere e sta crescendo nel cuore di Tokyo in attesa di conquistare il mondo. -  
\- Ma allora dobbiamo tornare indietro! Le senshi non riusciranno ad uccidere un essere del genere da sole! -  
\- Nemmeno tu e Spike potreste farlo. - Disse Giles con un mezzo sorriso. - È una specie di divinità, ricordate? -  
\- E allora che facciamo? Ci nascondiamo finché non distruggerà il mondo? -  
\- È qui che entra in gioco Xinuxunil. Da quello che ho potuto scoprire, questo è il nome azteco di un'altra divinità antica che in ere antiche riuscì a sconfiggere un essere simile a Birurugatesu, se non addirittura lui stesso. Sconfiggere demoni e vampiri potrà rallentare la sua crescita, ma solo un essere simile a lui potrà sconfiggere Birurugatesu per sempre. -  
\- Allora dobbiamo trovare questo Xinu-coso! Dove possiamo trovarlo? -  
Giles sorrise imbarazzato.  
\- Su questo la pergamena non era molto chiara. Qui parla di un rito per invocarlo vergato su manoscritti antichi, ma non spiega dove possiamo trovarli. Potrebbero essere ovunque. -  
\- Ovunque in Giappone? -  
\- Ovunque nel mondo. -  
\- Dobbiamo trovarli! -  
\- Scordatevelo! - Sbottò Spike. - Non so chi me l'abbia fatta fare di aiutarvi finora. Guardate dove sono finito per colpa vostra: su un treno puzzolente diretto chissà dove! Non ho la minima intenzione di affrontare altri disagi e pericoli solo per salvare questa patetica umanità che ormai non mi serve più nemmeno come cibo! -  
Giles sorrise accomodante.  
\- Come vuoi. Suppongo che non ti interessi sapere che Xinuxunil era anche chiamato ?Stella Sacra dei Desideri?. Si dice che avesse il potere di esaudire i desideri delle persone che lo evocavano. -  
Spike lo guardò, improvvisamente interessato.  
\- Desideri? Che tipo di desideri? -  
\- Non lo specifica, qualunque tipo di desideri suppongo. -  
\- Potrebbe anche farmi ritornare il vampiro di una volta? -  
\- Non capisco perché tu ci tenga tanto, ma credo che non sarebbe un problema per una creatura dalla potenza di Xinuxunil... -  
\- Ok, sono con voi. - Disse in tono leggero. - Ma se mi hai mentito, Osservatore, la pagherai cara. -

Il treno continuò la sua corsa sferragliante verso il tramonto: al suo interno Giles, Eudial e Spike unirono le loro mani nel silenzioso giuramento di trovare Xinuxunil, l'ultima speranza per l'umanità.

 


End file.
